


Come back to me

by QDanyTarg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jonerys, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDanyTarg/pseuds/QDanyTarg
Summary: He is a single father, his girlfriend left him without a trace and shortly afterwards he learned that he was father of a beautiful little girl, Lyanna, to whom he dedicates himself entirely.Since his last relationship Jon doesn't want to know about girlfriends or get involve with someone, his commitment is to Lyanna, he didn’t want to involve someone else in their lives and then leave them and see his beautiful girl suffer, no, she wouldn't know this kinda of a pain. He would be her father and mother, and her little girl will have all the love she deserve.She lives with her brother who takes care of her inheritance and everything in her life, since her accident her brother treats her as someone unable to make decisions for herself. Besides her brother, she has her doctor who has been with her since she woke up in that hospital, who repeatedly tries to become her boyfriend, but something does not make her comfortable with this idea.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (minor), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell (minor)
Comments: 383
Kudos: 405





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> That said, I can delete this story later, I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go.

JON

“Ly, time to sleep baby”

“But dad…” Lyanna protested, is really hard for him to say no to his little girl

“no… no… no young lady, time to take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed”

“ok…. Can you read for me?”

“sure Ly, sure”

After he bathed her, brushed her teeth and read her favorite book he was about to leave her room when she called him “Dad…”

“Hmmm?”

“How my mother looks like? Aunt Sansa said that I look like her… I miss my mom even though I never met her”

He was not expecting this. Suddenly his heart ached, as if all the pain he had been trying to suppress over the past six years had surfaced at once.

He just wanted to be enough for her, he just wanted her to never miss her mother, Dany doesn't deserve the love of his sweet girl, Lya doesn't deserve to miss a mother. He himself knows the pain that a mother misses, but his mother had no choice, Dany did and she chose to abandon them.

He was not ready to have this conversation with Lya, despite knowing that sooner or later that day would come.

He doesn't want to lie to his beautiful girl, but he also doesn't want to break his still-so-innocent heart. No, he will not destroy the image of a mother, Lya does not deserve the hardness that life can be, she deserves all the love in this world, and he will do everything to make her feel loved, never abandoned.

God it hurts

“Yes baby, you look so much like her” And sometimes this is hurt so much more, she look so much like his sweet Dany, but that sweet Dany does not exist anymore, she left him, she left them and she never looked back, she never gave them a reason “you… you have her hair and her eyes, and when you smile…” Shit! This hurt!

“my smile?”

“Is just the same, is like im seeing her” Breath Jon, breath, I cant collapse in front of Lya

“And where is she Dad? Can I met her?”

No, you cant, your mine, she doesn’t want you, she left you, she left us, she doesn’t deserve you, he wanted to scream….

“Honey, I dont know where your mother is”

“Can we search for her? On internet, we can search her on internet”

Oh my innocent child.

“No Ly, we cant. Is just me and you ok? When you grow up you will know, you will understand”

“Dad… do you have a picture of her?”

God, dammint!

“I have, somewhere I have a picture of your mother. I promise I'll look for it, okay?”

Is not her fault, she deserve a face for her mother, she deserve…

“Can I have one?”

“Yes, this I can give to you”

“Dad… do you think she ever loved me?”

Is like he being stab in his heart.

“Yes honey, in some manners she loves you”

  
Why? why she abandoned her? They used to talk about the future, about getting married and having children, Dany always seemed so excited about having children, they always talked about how much they wanted to be present for their children’s life, after all they both knew the lack that parents made in their lives.

Has he never really know Dany? Was it all a big lie? But for what? he never understood and will never understand why she left him, why she left Lya, why she left them in such a cold way.

“Good night dad”

“Good night Ly”

…..

He wanted to scream, he wanted to break everything he found ahead of him, he wanted to hit someone, but right now, right now he needs to breathe, he's feeling like his lungs don't belong to him, like he has a huge weight on his chest , he needs to breathe, it is not the first time he has an anxiety attack, but now he finally lives alone with Lya, he cannot succumb, he needs to rationalize and try to control it. God, how difficult it is. All the memories that he has been trying so hard to hide all these years come to his mind, all the mixed feelings coming back, wow, this is getting unbearable, he needs to breathe. Breathe.

First he goes to his bathroom, takes his daily pills and the one he hasn't had to take for a long time, the one he uses only when a crisis is starting. He picks up his phone and runs into the backyard, he needs fresh air, staying inside this house is suffocating him.

"Ghost, stay with Lya, if she wakes up call me"

Ghost, how many times has your faithful companion saved him? How many sleepless nights have he stayed by his side. How many times have him not sought for help?

1… 2… .3… breathe, I am here and now, I am not in the past, I am sitting on the grass in my backyard, I see Lyanna's swing in front of me, her bicycle, the little house we made for Ghost but he never used it, after all he always sleeps with me or Lya, I'm here, I have a beautiful daughter, I have a family that supports me and give all the support I need, I have a job that I like .... breathe, focus ... breathe ....

Gradually, he is able to breathe more normally, his heart is still racing, it seems to be coming out of his chest, but finally he is able to calm down a little. Jon takes out his cell phone and calls his sister, for a minute he is in doubt about who to call, but he finally decides.

“Sansa? Are you still awake"

“Jon? What happened? Are you having anxiety crisis? Do you want me to go there? And Lyanna? ”

“You are not helping asking so many questions that way. Yes Sans, I am having an anxiety attack but I took my medication, and I am much better now. Anda Lya is sleeping ”

“What happened, Jon? What was the trigger? ”

“Lya…. She asked about Daenerys… she said she talked to you about Daenerys ”

“Yes Jon, when I picked her up from school today she started asking me questions about Dany, I didn't know if I should answer but I also didn't know how to approach you about it, especially in front of Lya. I believe that at school they are doing a project about family and she asked me why she doesn't have a mother. You knew that this day was going to come Jon, right? ”

"I know ... it's just ... it's hard Sans"

"I know Jon, I know ... do you want me to talk to her?"

“No, I am her father. She asked me for a picture of her ”

" And you…?"

“I said I would look for a picture of her and that I would give one to her, I think… I think she deserves it. Do those boxes still exist at the father's house? ” Ned wasn't Jon's real father, but Jon was raised by him so it was actually like he was his father.

"Yes Jon, even when you asked me to burn everything that reminded you of Dany, we couldn't do that, one day Lyanna would want to know about her mother, so we decided to save some things"

"OK"

"Don't worry Jon, I'm going to go to Dad's house myself and look for a picture, you don't have to go through this ..."

"Thank you Sans ... please choose a photo that she is smiling, I said that her smile was the same as her mothers, but please choose one that I am not in the picture"

"I don't remember a single photo that she is not smiling, although it will be difficult to find one that you are not with her"

“Thank you Sansa. For everything"

“You are not alone Jon, remember that. Good night and take care. Anything you need you can call me, or Arya, or Robb, you know you can count on us, right? ”

"I know ... good night sis"

"Good night bro"

GOD! She was always smiling, always so free and happy, since she got rid of her brother, she was always smiling. She was happy, right? Or was it all a lie? Why Dany, why?

\-----------

DANY

She was once again looking in the mirror, like she does every day after taking her shower as soon as she wakes up, every day she looks at her belly, at the scar on her belly, every day she looks at the scar, at least since the day she was able to stand alone and see herself in the mirror, completely naked. Every day she wonders what that scar on her belly is, down there, she doesn't know if she's afraid, if she thinks it's ugly, but she knows it's part of her, but for some reason that scar brings her worries. She already has several scars scattered on her body because of the accident, but that one, that scar is not like the others, it is as if deep down she knew that that scar had a story, a story that she doesn't know.

She already questioned her brother about that scar and more than once he replied that it was from the accident, that she ended up losing an ovary in the accident but that did not calm her heart.

She constantly has nightmares but the most intriguing ones are with the scar on her lower abdomen. She lightly passes her fingertips over her scar, it is as if that scar wanted to remember her history, her past, God, she would give anything to have her memories back, to remember her life, her childhood, her teens , the beginning of her adult life, she would give all her inheritance for this, but after six years she has no hope, even her doctor tells her to move on, overcome her traumas and fears and build a new life, new ones memories. But it is as if she feels out of place, out of her own history, but she has to try, try to move on, make her way and leave the memories that she no longer has behind them.

And today is an excellent day to start, to take a new step in her life. Today was the first day in its new phase, today will be her first day in college. Since she returned home after the accident the way that she learned to connect with herself is by painting, she doesn't know if she acquired this hobby after the accident or if she already had it before. Viserys says that he doesn't remember her having this passion, but now it is part of her routine and she wants to improve, to dedicate herself, after all whenever she spends hours and hours painting it is as if she teleports herself to another world, to a world where she is whole.

So today she starts her first day at the arts college in Meeren. how much expectation she is putting in this new phase, so she takes a deep breath and moves on. Put on her jeans, her blouse and you will officially start her day.

After talking so much, she finally convinced her brother to allow her to start college, her overprotective brother, who loves her so much, she knows it, but who sometimes suffocates her with so much care.

She is blessed to have a brother like Viserys, he takes care of everything for her, everything. From what she eats to where she goes, since her accident that he takes care of her, she even has an exclusive driver for her, who also serves as a kind of bodyguard, he says that since the car accident he cannot imagine her driving and being alone again, yes he suffocates her, but she knows that she is cared for, it is love, without her brother's care she does not know what would become of her. From the moment she opened her eyes at the hospital he was by her side, taking care of every detail, well, he and her doctor, who became a great friend of Vis and who became her kinda of a boyfriend, or not, difficult to define the relationship of them, he acts as a boyfriend but the truth is that they only kissed once, and it was very strange for her.

Anyway, after much discussion, they were convinced that a college could do good for her, and finally she will be able to have a life beyond her home, beyond the consultations, exams and outings with Vis or Daario, her doctor. Finally she will have a peace of life of her own.

She went downstairs to have her breakfast and follow her new routine

“Morning Vis...”

“Morning sweet sister, today is the day right? Excited?”

“Yes, today I start a new life, yes very very excited”

“Are you sure Jany? You know you can take any virtual classes, in the safety of our home, with all the comfort you deserve”

"Vis ... we already talked about it"

"Ok, sorry sister, you know how I care about you, I feel an obligation to protect you"

“I know brother, and I am grateful for you in my life. Now let's eat that I'm hungry ”

“Promise me that you will call me if anything happens. That you will not interact with anyone. Jany, in this world there are many people who are interested and profiteers, I do not want to anyone to be taken advantage of you, promise me that you will not trust people Jany ”

"I promise Vis, don't worry, brother, I will survive"

"Please, I almost lost it once, I couldn't bear to go through all that anguish again"

"I really appreciate your care, Vis, but it is just a college and I am sure that I will be the oldest in my class and that no one will even want to interact with me, it will be very difficult to make friends, everyone will think that I am the teacher and not their classe mate”

“Own my sweet sister, don't worry about it, you will always have me. And well, you know that Daario is always with you, you just want it o. You don't need these stupid people ”

Well ... she misses a friend, even though she doesn't remember what it's like to have a friend, after all since the accident she only has Viserys, and well, her doctor, Daario, but they don't fill this space, she wanted a friend to talk nonsense, share moments, share secrets, even if she doesn't have any, even to complain about her brother's over-protection, yes, she misses a friend, but she can't talk to her brother like that, he doesn't deserve to hear these things after all he dedicates himself so much to make her well.

“I know silly… don't worry. Bye Vis ”

“Bye Dany. James, it's already waiting for you in the car ”

She kisses him on the cheek and heads toward the garage.

She looks back and knows that she is starting a new journey, and she yearns more than anything that can have a world beyond these walls. She takes a deep breath and follows.

“Hello James, good morning. Can you drive me to Meeren’s university? ”

“Sure Jany, good morning. It is the first time that I take you alone to a place beyond your consultations? Congratulations Jany ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> That said, I can delete this story later, I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go.

DANY

Sunday, Sunday was her favorite day, the day that her whole family would gather in the Stark’s garden and spend all day playing, especially the summer, pool, barbecue and lots of fun.

She loved all that family noise, Ned was Aerys' best friend, her father, and they love to gather the kids to make a mess. Catelyn and Rhaella filled the children with food and candies.

She was in her room getting ready for Sunday morning at the Starks' mansion, without realizing her brother enter in her room "sweet sister, you are looking beautiful, who would have thought that skinny and disgusted girl would become a hot little girl, very soon you will be mine…" and with that all her muscles tensed, she took Viserys hands off her and screamed “get out of here” she was trembling. “Calm down sweet sister, I promise to be kind and gentle…. At first” he smirked. “Get out of my room Viserys or I'll call dad”, tears that she was holding started to fall on her face, in a short time Rhaegar, her older brother, arrives “what's going on here?”, Viserys immediately straightened up and “nothing brother, are you thinking that only you can take care of our sweet Dany, is it? I was just seeing how she was doing and if she wasn't wearing a bikini that was too small for Robb not to look at ”,“ Get out Viserys, leave Dany alone ”, Viserys blinked at her. Dany can't take it and starts crying, Rhaegar was not understand what was happening “What happened, Dany? What did Vis do this time?”

"Nothing, my brother, don't worry"

“I don't know what happened, but you know you can count on me, right? That I will always defend you, right?”

"Even against our own brother?"

"What do you mean, Dany?"

"Nothing Rhae, forget it" she tried to change the subject

“Yes Dany” he kisses her on the forehead and smoothes his cheeks with his hands, “even against our brother, I love you honey, very much”

"I love you Rhae" she hugged him

"And what is this story about Robb looking at you or are you dressing up for Robb?" Rhae asks with a smile on his face

“Rhae, do you really think I have any interest in Robb Stark? He's a big boy who thinks he's an adult and wants to pick up all the girls at school, even though he's only 16. Yes, he is a good person but no, not that way ... ”Everyone was betting that she was flirting with Robb, when in fact her eyes only went towards another Stark, calmer, quieter and sometimes even more boring , oh, and of course, the one who would never look at her in that way.

“Okay, since you say so ... shall we go? Father and mother are already down there waiting for us. ”

And they walked together, Rhae making joker for her to laugh. Yeah, he will always be her perfect brother.

Dany, Sansa, Jon and Robb always played together, with very similar ages they got along very well. Some things changed since they were children but they still knew how to enjoy these moments a lot. Arya was always around, Robb and Sansa said she was very young to be around but Jon always defended her and brought her to participate of all the things they did. Dany was very fond of Arya, always finding the outbursts she had really funny, sometimes even sweet.

They were deciding which game they would play in the pool, eventually they decided one where one of the girls would be on the boys' shoulder and would try to knock the other over in the pool. They took the team, Sansa with Robb versus Dany and Jon, Arya became the judge of this dispute.

“Dany, I'm going to plung and when I arise on the water I will get you on my shoulder ? That's right? hold on me to not fall ”

Dany was very excited that Jon was chosen to stay with her on the team but was a little unsure. Dany and Jon always played together as a child, they have a similar view of the world, they already got into some fights when they were younger but Jon was always a sweet and protective boy and the fights never last long. But since they started to grow things have been changing a little, they avoided physical contact. Dany started to notice Jon's body, how his beard started to grow and how his voice has change, wow, how beautiful Jon's voice is, his voice definitely made things with her.

And now she who was lost in her thoughts got startled when Jon emerges in the water and she did not hold him right, got unbalanced and almost fell, everyone started to laugh but Jon held her by the waist and muffled her fall in the pool, they were with their faces so close that she felt her face warm up a little bit, he was with his hands on her waist and she was supporting herself with her hands on his abdomen, they took a little longer than they should in this way, and in this moment everyone was gone, and it was just she and Jon in the world. Unfortunately Robb, Sansa and Arya started splashing water on the the two of them and shouting “get a room”, they got really shy and with red cheeks and got a part from each other.

  
"Uh, what's going on here," Robb was smirking trying really hard not to laugh

"I support the couple" confirmed Sansa

"Argh, Dany is like a sister to me" Arya blurted out

"But not for Jon," said Robb not missing a bit

They walked away a little, embarrassed, both with red faces and it wasn't because of the hot summer in that sunday morning

"Are you alright?" Jon asked trying to ignore his brother and sister’s voices.

"Yes ... thanks Jon" She was pretending that they were saying anything at all

"Shall we try again? This time carefully?"

Dany nodded and Jon again dived and emerged, this time Dany held tight with her legs and holding Jon's head.

Out of nowhere she realizes all the physical contact they were having at that moment and felt a shiver in her spine that until then she did not know what it was. But Arya soon shouted that the dispute had started and she was startled by the real world around her.

In the end, Sansa and Robb won, and Sansa knocked Dany off Jon's shoulders, both fell on the water a little awkwardly, Jon again, always a gentleman, went to see how Dany was doing, takes her hand and helped her.

Dany needed to compose herself after all of this, she went to the bathroom inside the house, the bathroom on the first floor was occupied so she decided to go upstairs, when she was in the hall Viserys appears and she immediately turns around, but faster than Dany, he grabs her arm and sighs “don't you dare to give attention to one of the stark boys! Don’t even think about this Jon. Are you understanding me?" He ends the sentence by tightening his grip on Dany's arm.

  
The moment she opened her mouth, Jon appears in the hall and Viserys immediately let’s go of her arm. Jon immediately looks at him "Are you looking for something Viserys?", Viserys was annoyed "Fuck off stark" and leaves the hall.

Jon turns to Dany this time with worry on his face "are you okay?" and Dany say with a very low “thank you” and immediately enters the bathroom without look at him, with tears in her eyes she starts to sob. _Whats happening with Vis? How can i live with someone that im afraid? My own brother._

That night she didn’t had nightmares with Viserys, she dreamed of the owner of the black eyes, she dreamed of his hands on her waist, his perfect mouth kissing hers.Dany had not yet given her first kiss, she was fifteen, and she wanted Jon to kiss her but she knew he had no eyes for her, for him she was like one of his sisters, the care he had for her was the same to the one he had for Arya and Sans and that was frustrating.But in that morning for the first time she wakes with her pant soaked and for the first time she pleasures herself with her finger thinking on Jon and she realized how she wanted him. 

\-------------------------------

JON 

_"Stop thinking about her"_ was all Jon repeated in his mind over and over. Of so many girls that he knew why he put his eyes on Dany? No, that was wrong, he knows Dany since they were so young that he could no even remember since when he knew her. Sweet Dany, who always paid attention to everyone, making effort to never leave no one behind, even on the days when he was brooding as hell she arrived and made him smile and interact with everyone. He can’t remember one single time that she failed to make him smile.

Jon was not fun, not popular like Robb, his brother, in fact his cousin. Jon liked to stay alone, a little reclusive, without getting involved so much, but when Dany was present she always made a everyone stick together, not leaving anyone out, and despite showing as if he didn’t like this, deep down he loved, liked to feel belonged, liked to share so many good times with the Starks and Targaryens.

In his mind Robb was perfect for Dany, he was sure of that, he grew up making sure that the two of them would grow up and get married one day, she was the princess of the house Targaryens and Robb the heir of the Starks, there would be no more perfect match than that, correct?

The problem is that things are not as simple as he thought they would be, since Dany stopped being a child that his look at her was never the same, he could see how beautiful she was but was a cute thing, now… now he sees Dany and is like his lungs does not work anymore, she takes his breath way. Dany is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the world. And is not just her physical beauty, she is the most incredible girl that he ever knew.

Today when he supported her without thinking and he putted his hands on her bare waist he felt all the heat run over his body. When his face was so close to hers that he could smell her, he thought he would burn alive. He can still feel in his hand how her skin is smooth. his face reddened just remembering, her scent, God, her scent .... nothing smells better than Dany and he was sure of that. _"Why I can’t stop thinking this?"_

He was awake looking at the ceiling thinking of her when Robb enters the room ...

"Let me guess Stark, you're thinking about a certain girl with platinum hair and violet eyes"

"Get out of here Stark"

“No, no ... you can fool everyone but not me Stark. You are liking her, I know you… ”

“No” Simple and straightforward

“Jon ... come on! She is pretty"

"Yes, she is, I am not blind"

"And I am not blind to seeing that you like her"

"Of course I like her, we all like Dany"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it"

“And what this is about Robb? Yes, Dany is beautiful and I like her company ”

"How about you ask her on a date?"

"WHAT?" He almost jump of the bed

"Ask. Dany. On. A. Date"

"Never! she wouldn't accept it, she sees me as a brother" He knows he can’t lie to Robb, Robb knows him like no one else.

"It wasn't what I noticed early today when you two almost kissed in the pool in front of everyone" Robb smirked

"What?" Jon gasped "Besides ... she would never date someone like me"

"Honest, faithful, friendly and hot" Robb patted Jon on the shoulder as if encouraging him

"Bastard. Without a mother, without a father, with nothing to offer the Targaryen princess ”

  
“Stop it Jon, stop it now. You are our brother, everything we have is ours, and you will be my partner in the father's business when he retires. And yet, I'm sure Dany is more interested in who you are than what you have”

"Thank you, brother, but I ..." Robb interrupted "Jon, we are young, very young, there is no harm in try. If you like Dany I am very happy for you. She is an amazing girl, give you a chance brother, you deserve"

"I will think Robb, now we are going to sleep that tomorrow is monday and we have class early on the morning"

"Good night Jon"

“Night brother .... errrr ... and ... thank you”

That night Jon dreamed of the girl who lives in the mansion next door, of what it would be like to kiss her and protect her in his arms. How would be to kiss her when she is smiling, better, make her smile when he is kissing her. Make her laugh, her laugh that bright everything. How he wanted to be reason why she laughs. Yes, Jon knew how fucked he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a beta, especially to help me with my english. Please if you are interested letme know.
> 
> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go. And yeah, im not deleting this.

DANY

It's been a week since she started her classes at college, and even though she feels very good about doing something new, something she is doing completely alone and for herself it doesn't complete her, something is missing. She thinks she can only be crazy, she lives a privileged life, with a good house, the best food, a brother who protects her, but it is as if she feels as an intruder everywhere, she does not feel home she does not even feeling being herself.

She still couldn't make friends with anyone from college, but what she could expect, she looked more like a teacher than a classmate, everyone who was in the first year was very young age, with futile conversations besides this, the classes was totally theoretical, and she just wanted to learn new painting techniques, she wanted to improve it.

Today is Saturday and she locked herself in her painting room after hours and hours in her world, in the world she ran, without interference, without Viserys surrounding her, there was just her, the canvas and paints around her, when she finished she visualized what she had painted, a silhouette of a pregnant woman, with long hair, beside the woman a huge white dog that looked directly at whoever saw the picture, was like his eyes was looking right into hers, in the background a beautiful waterfall and the silhouette of a man in the distance. Dany does not remember ever feeling belonging as she felt looking at that painting.

The doors open and she is startled by Viserys coming in, saying that Daario had arrived and was in the living room waiting for her for them to get dinner together, so he looks at the painting and his expression changes, he is wide eyes, Viserys goes pale and for the first time he yells at her "What does that mean, Jany?"

"W-what?"

"This painting Jany, what does this painting mean?" He asks in a shaky voice, his fists close and open as if he's trying really hard to not punch someone or something.

“Brother, are you okay? It's just a paint. Beautiful, right”

"I don't want to see that dog in front of me anymore"

"Vis ... is it just a dog! Vis ... do you recognize this dog? ”

"N-no ... of course not"

"So...?"

"I hate dogs ..."

Dany looks at him without believing his words. And she decides to ignore it, returning to the subject that brought him here, "Anyways… brother, I wasn't expecting us to go to dinner with Daario today"

"Jany, you know how much Daario loves you, he had an exhaustive day at the hospital and even

came here just to see you"

  
"I know ...." Dany replies defeated

"Come on Jany, give him a chance" 

"I tried Vis, I swear I tried, but ..."

"But what?" He was definitely getting impatient

"I don't know, it's weird, he's my doctor Vis"

"And you don't know how  
relieved I would be to know that you were having a relationship with him, he really cares about you, you don’t have idea how he fought for your life Jany, he fell in love for you since the first time he saw you, and he dedicated to you more than just a doctor would do "

_And I should be with him for pit? For gratitude?_ "Ok Vis ... let's have dinner" she said changing and ending the conversation.

Viserys looks at the painting once more, wrinkles his face and follows Dany into the dining room. She saw it and did not understood his reaction toward her paint.

When they come down the first thing Dany sees is a huge bouquet of lilies in Daario's hands “The most beautiful flowers for the most gorgeus woman I have ever laid eyes on” he offers her. Dany smiles, takes the bouquet “Thanks Daario, very sweet of you. They are beautiful” _And you are very tacky_ , she wanted to complete but she didn’t.

“So, Jany, how was the first week in college? Did you made friends? I hope I don't have to scare off any funny guy who wants to take advantages of you.” he was smiling but she felt awkward

“It is still too early to say anything, the classes are still very theoretical and is difficult to make friends when everyone is much younger” She realizes at that moment she says that word Vis breathe deep like he was holding his breath _Why he was tense? He doent want for me to have friends._

They had dinner, talked a lot, in fact Daario and Vis talked a lot and she stays there more dressed up than participating in the conversation.

Vis makes an excuse saying that he needs to leave but Dany knows that what he really wants is to leave Daario and her alone ....

"So Jany ..." they are sitting on the couch and he is approaching as he starts talking, taking her hands in his "... I'm going to have a few days off and thought ... we could go for a few days in my parents' farm, what do you think?”

"Daario, I like you a lot, you know, I owe you my life ... but ... I always made it clear Daario, I'm not ready for what you want"

"Jany, it's been six years Jany, let's look forward, build something new ..."

Yes, that's exactly what she wants

"Believe me Daario, this is what I want most in my life but ... but ..." Her voice starts to tremble "... I need to feel safe, I need to feel like I am the owner of myself, and that's not how I feel. Vis treats me like a child, you treat me like a child, always afraid that I might get hurt and that's why I end up having no life outside these walls ”

"Jany, sorry, your brother and i just want to protect you Jany. You charge yourself so much with these memories that I just wanted to protect you ... but ... I have an idea that could help you to feel better, how about you start working?"

  
"Work?" A smile takes over Dany's face, she can't stand her emotion when thinking about everything that can bring with this prospect. “Yes, you could work for me at the clinic. I know it's a simple job, but the intention is not the money, you don't need it, with Vis or with me, but it would be an opportunity for you to feel useful ” Yes, feeling useful is exactly what she wants but not again under the tutelage and eyes of her brother or Daario, that would just be another form of control. _Dany stop being ungrateful, they are not controlling you, is just care._ "It would be great Daario ..." She was really smiling and excited.

“Great, I’m going to talk to your brother and I’m sure he’ll like the idea, it could be at the opposite time from your college, I’d pick you up at college and at the end of the day I’d bring you home”

"Sure" _Noooo, she wanted to scream_. “But I will talk to him first”

"We need a dinner to celebrate, so ..."

"You never give up, do you?"

"From you? Never Jany, never! Someday you will see me as I see you. Now I need to go, tomorrow I have a shift on hospital that starts early and I need to sleep. ”

"Okay, Daario ...." They get up and before leaving, Daario comes over and kisses Dany on the cheek, as close to her lips as possible and Dany shivers, not in excitement, but in dread, and she takes a step back.

After the good byes Dany runs to her room. _Why? Why she can't fall in love with Daario_. He saved her life, he is beautiful, very beautiful, he is always present in her life, he does everything to make her feel good and yet she does not feel at ease, she feels invaded.

Dany goes to sleep and dreams about that white dog and that waterfall, and she feels safe, it's like she knows every bit of that place, she feels really good, she could live in her dream.

\-------------------------------------------------

JON

  
"Daddy, wake up Daddy, wake up, wake up" Lyanna stormed in his bedroom, really excited

"Hmmm" He barely opened one eye

"Daddddddddddd .... today is Sunday Dad, sundayy ... is the day we have lunch at Grandpa Ned's house" she was euphoric

"Lya ..." Jon opens his eyes and sees on the clock "it's 7 am Lya ... lie down here and let's go to sleep a little more" At that moment Ghost jumps on the bed as if he wants to enforce what Lyanna was trying to do

"My God, you won't even let me sleep on Sunday"

Lya is laughing and climbs on top of her father "Come on dad, today is Sunday and Aunt Sansa promised that we will bake a cake together, Aunt Arya also promised that she will teach me how to boxing, she even bought me gloves"

"And this needs to happen at 7 in the morning Lyanna Stark?" He pretends to be angry but true is that any anger he could have for being woken up so early on a Sunday morning disappeared with all the excitement of little Lyanna.

In the outburst Jon gets up, drops Lya on the bed and starts to tickle her. "Stop dad ... stop" She asks, laughing a lot, "dadaaaa I'm going to pee on your bed"

"This is because you wake me up so early on Sunday and that ..." he gets up quickly, takes Lyanna and puts her on his shoulders as if she weights nothing "is because you bring Ghost to be your accomplice on your mission" Lyanna can't stop laughing.

Jon goes down the stairs and all the 3 go to the kitchen, getting there he puts Lya at the kitchen table and starts cooking something for them to eat until Ghost grumbles.

Lya jumps to the floor ...

"Ok Ghost, come here ...." she opens the door to the backyard and lets Ghost go to do his needs, in the meantime she helps Jon fill Ghost's food and water bowl.

"Cereal? Pancakes or eggs and bacon ”

"Hummmm .... difficult choice ... pancakes"

"Pancakes will be" Their dynamics is natural and sweet

He makes coffee for himself and orange juice for Lya and get ready for a sunday at Ned's house.

"Sundays are my favorite days" Lya says as she gets in the car with Ghost

Those were her favorite days, too. Jon remembers.

On Sundays Jon tries to rest a little, since in Ned’s house always has so many hands and eyes to take care of Lyanna. Ned, Robb, Talisa (Robb's fiancee), Sansa, Margaery (Sansa's wife), Arya, even Bran and Rickon take her to play lego or video game. And Lyanna on Sundays enjoys all the pampering she receives from his family, being the only grandaughter and niece on the family has some advantage.

When they arrive at the mansion, as soon as he opens the door for Lyanna to leave Ghost jumps out of the car, excited, if Ghost likes to go out on his backyard and garden just imagine how he likes being on the huge garden and backyard of the Stark mansion then, he loves it. "Easy boy", Jon unbuttons Lya's seat belt and pulls it off, immediately Lya runs to the front door of the Starks' house. Yes, it seems that Jon stops being the center of attention of the two when they arrives on Sundays, but he is happy and proud to know that his girl is so loved by his family.

Margaery is the one who opens the door

“Aunt Margaery” Lya hugs Margaery

"Hey Lya, Sansa told me that today you are going to bake lemon cake, is it true?”

  
"Yes, she will teach me and I will bake lemon cake for everyone" she says proudly

"I can't wait for, I'm sure it will be delicious." She turns to Jon “Hi Jon, brother-in-law, how are you? Sans is in her room and asked you to go there ”

Lya immediately runs off towards Sansa’s room and Arya appears in the hall, lifting the girl up "No ... no ... not you little girl. Where you think you are going? you will now stay with me outside and I will train these thin little arms of yours to see if you can defend yourself"

"Aunt Aryaaaaaaa" Lya jumps in Arya’s armys like she didn’t had seeing her in years "Go Jon, Sansa is waiting for you" Jon takes a deep breath, he can imagine what Sansa wants with him.

Jon approaches the room that used to be Sansa's, give it a light nock on the door and he listen "You may come in..."

“Hi Sans” Jon enters hesitantly

“Come in brother ... here” Sansa hands over an envelope, certainly with more than one photo and continues “I chose some photos that I think Lya will like to see, including one from when we were small so she can see what Dany looked like when she was a kid, these memories are important for a child”

Jon doesn't seem to hear what she said, that envelope seems to weigh a ton in his hands "You don't have to open it if you don't want Jon, give it to Lya ... no, let me give it to her, for sure knowing Lya as I know her, she will ask a thousand questions and better be with me than with you"

"No Sans, I am her father, I owe these answers ... these memories" he is looking at the envelope on his hands

“Jon ... you owe nothing and I can do this. Don't worry my brother, she will have questions for you too, and you will have to face it sooner or later, but let me do this”

“No Sans, seriously, I do. I also need to face the demons of the past, if I never face it I will never be able to go forward”

Sansa doesn't say anything, just hugs her brother. And he hugs her back.

Jon goes to his car and left the envelope there, unable to open it and see what photos and memories has inside.

 _Idiot_ , as if he needed pictures to remember everything they lived together. These memories are as vivid as the heart that beats in his chest.

He enters the house again and sees that Arya is teaching Lyanna to fight, they are not seeing him and he overhears their conversation

"Aunt, when did you start to fight boxing?"

“From a very young age, Lya, i think since I was your age. While Sansa and your mother ... ” _Shit! Shit!_

"Did you know my mother?"

_Shit Arya, you and your huge mouth. And now, God, I’m not as good at it as Sansa, I’m good at spending Lya’s energy not having that kind of conversation._

“I was a friend of her Lya. So ... you put your feet ” she was desperate trying to change the conversation

"She liked to fight too?"

_Shittttttttttttttt!_

"No, she even pretended that she liked it so I wouldn't play alone, but what she really liked was gossiping with Sansa and ..." _flirting with you father_

"I want to learn to fight auntie, to beat my colleagues who bother me"

At that moment all Jon's muscles tighten up

“What do you mean, Lya? I thought you liked your schoolmates ”

“No, how can I like it if they laugh and mock at me because I don't have a mother? All of them aunt, they laughed at me when we were doing a family project and I didn't even have a picture of my mother to put on the board, no story to tell, no trip …” Lya's voice was shaking and she was trying really hard not to cry. Arya just hugs the little girl really tight

“Lya, you can't beat your classmates but you need to talk to your teacher and your dad about this, ok? What your friends did was bad. And…. if you want I can go to your school and talk to each one of them, I doubt after that anybody would say any stupid thing you ”

Lya gives a slight smile and was hugging Arya.

Jon, from a distance, feels like his heart is coming out of his mouth.

He wanted to protect his daughter and it also hurt the memories of when he himself was small and suffered for the same. _How children so small can be so cruel_. But seeing his daughter passing  
through this hurts a lot more, besides that, Dany had a choice, Lyanna, his mother doesn't had that choice.

Dany even knew what a missing mother hurt, why, why did she abandon Lya?

If she didn’t want him anymore sure would hurt, but he would understand, but abandon Lya, without even looking back? What kinda of a lie he lived with Dany?

Jon loves his family, several times he tries to suppress the memories but that house has so many memories of him with Dany, so many that sometimes was really hard be there. Every little corner of that house has a piece of Jon and Dany's story, and after listening to Lya everything comes up. _When this will end?_ _When? I definitely need to move on, it's been six years since she left, five and a half years that she left Lya here._

  
"Daddddddd" Lya yells for him and interrupts his thoughts .... Jon turns around, wipes his face and goes towards Lyanna and Arya

"Dad look at what Aunt Arya is teaching me ..." And the 3 spend a good part of the morning playing fighting.

They had lunch, Lya spends the afternoon baking cookies and cake with Sansa.

Jon takes the opportunity to rest for a while, goes up to his old room, which has now become Lyanna's room at Ned's, lies on the bed and takes his cellphone, he was watching at the screen and reluctantly he types her name “Daenerys Targaryen” and nothing new appears, several sites talking about the businesses that the Targaryens run in Essos and Westeros, several stories about Viserys Targaryen, one of the richest single men in the world. Jon grumbles when he sees it. And nothing about Dany, what comes close is the old news of her parents death, always in matters related to Viserys' life, no sign of her. _Where are you? Do you even think about Lya?_ Feeling defeated Jon leaves his cell phone aside and decides to nap and rest.

Jon woke up with a pleasant smell invading his nostrils, when he opens his eyes he sees Lyanna laughing, passing a small cake very close to his nose. "For you dad"

  
"Lya, it's beautiful and it smells really good .... thanks my love" Jon takes the cake and goes for a bite when Lyanna stops him "No ... no ... you can't eat in bed, remember? Rules are rules ” Jon smiles "Ok my sweetie, let's go to the kitchen"

When he comes down, everyone is together to eat the cake that Lya and Sansa spent the afternoon baking and it is divine, delicious.

"Hmmmm ..... it's perfect Lya, congratulations"

"Thanks Dad, next Sunday we are going to make chocolate cake"

After a lot of conversation, smiles, games. They have dinner, Jon bathes Lyanna because he knows that has a big chance of her sleeping in the car on the way home, so if she does at least she is clean.

As he expected, when he looks in the rearview of the car she is sleeping in her car seat and Ghost is also sleeping in the back at her side, with his head in Lyanna's lap. And seeing that scene Jon is grateful, grateful for everything he has in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments.  
> Big hug and stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need a beta, especially to help me with my english. Please if you are interested let me know.
> 
> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go. And yeah, im not deleting this.

JON

Wednesday is his favorite day of the week, day that he walks home from school with Arya and Dany. Sansa have ballet classes after school and Robb had soccer training. Dany didn't take ballet classes and Jon wasn't part of the football team, so the three of them would come home together. Even with Arya always around, it was a time that he and Dany could interact more, exchange ideas about books and music.

Today Arya missed her classes. Jon stayed at the school door waiting for Dany, his hands were sweating just thinking that today just he and Dany would back home together. To make matters worse, Robb spent the whole class annoying him about returning from school and saying that this Jon’s opportunity to make a move in to Dany. _I will walk close to her, maybe I’ll take her hands, ahhhh if just I could kiss her ... calm Jon, calm!_

And… that she is, beautiful, she is beautiful, breathtaking, no matter how many times he sees her her beauty impresses him.

"Ready?"

“Always ready snow!” she blinked at him. ”Jon, why Arya missed class today? ”

"She said she had a stomachache, but in fact I think her period has finally come and she was ashamed"

"Arya? Ashamed? OK!" She said amused

They were silent for a while, from time to time he would look discreetly at her, sometimes he could swear that she was also looking at him when he was not looking. _You are a fool Jon._ Until their eyes met, she tried to look away in a timid way, her face was slightly pink. _No, it's not possible._ But she returned the look, this time with confidence in her eyes. Now his cheeks redden. He took a deep breath and took all the courage that he could have had.

  
"Dany ... I was thinking ... it's so hot today, Would you like to have an ice cream?"

"I would love Jon" With a slight shy smile on her face she replied, her face was also reddened.

He took her hand and when he realized what he had done and was ready to drop her hand, he felt that she hold his hand tight and entwined her fingers with his, and nothing felt more right than his hand holding hers.

They went into the ice cream shop, Jon asked for his, looked at her and said, "Vanilla with cookies, right?"

Dany smiled, the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "how do you know?"

"I pay attention!"

"So you know all your brothers' favourite ice cream?"

“Nop” Jon responds smirking on his face

He took their ice cream and they sit at the tables outside, the ice cream parlor is very empty, and time seems to pass too quickly when they are together.

Jon usually don’t talk to much but close to Dany he feels as if there are no barriers, he feels himself, free, without judgment, without anything and like he can open himself. Dany doesn't seem to stop talking, and he always pays attention to every detail of her, but for a few seconds he is lost looking at her lips, the way they move, how soft they seem to be, how he wanted to feel Dany's lips touching his own.

Dany is sitting by his side to him and not in front of him, and he feels her legs touching his. A shiver goes up the spine but it feels nice, feeling her touch makes him feels good.

He feels brave and blurt out…

  
"Dany ... would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Dany opens and closes her mouth. _Shit!_ _She must have already been invited by another person._

"Jon .... I ..."

"Forget it ... sorry ..." he grumble “you surely have being invited by someone else”

“Jon… isnt there anyone I would rather go to the prom with than you?”

"Not even Robb?" At school and at home everyone talks about how much Dany and Robb should date, both outgoing, like to tell jokes, cute, popular ...

"What? Robb Stark? With all due respect Jon, your brother is very nice, handsome ... ”Jon wrinkles his nose, she notices and puts her hands on top of his “ but he is not you. ”

This! He never took Dany as a bashful girl but he didn't expect that answer. Her face got hot, red ....

"Dany ..."

 _Idiot! Say something!_ Out of nowhere all of Jon's confidence goes down the drain and he feels a stupid boy, who can't even flirt with the girl he wants so much and who apparently likes him too.

Dany looks at her cell phone, as if looking for an excuse, she is clearly upset.

"I need to go, if my mom gets home and I'm not home she will be very worried" and she will leave the ice cream shop without looking at him

_Go after her your idiot!_

"Dany, wait .... let me take you at home, as we arranged"

_Shit, this sounds worst. Looks like he is doing this just because he needs to not because he wants to._

And they walk in silence, this time an uncomfortable silence. When they get closer to their, she runs to her house and speaks without looking back, her voice trembling

"Thanks Jon, you didn't have to feel obligated to bring me home"

And she left, leaving no room for Jon to answer anything.

_Perfect, just perfect. S_ _eems that I have the ability to do everything wrong. Shit, I could not do THIS wrong._ _You are definitely an idiot! How do you miss such an opportunity?_

Frustrated, he heads for his house, when he enters his home Arya is on the sofa.

"The way from school to here was longer huh?" She is provoking and smirking

"Hmmm"

  
“Aren't you going to tell me anything? NOTHING? I missed classes, made up an excuse for my mom so you can spend time with Dany and you say NOTHING? Come on Jon I need something in return, just spill ”

“WHAT? What are you saying?"

“Jon… please, just a fool can’t see that you are falling for her, well… and she for you. And honestly, I can't be between you and she on the way home on Wednesdays after class, is annoying to see you two walk on eggshells. Now tell me, why did you take so long? ” Jon can't believe what he heard

“She what? Dany what? ”

"Please ... you know. Dany likes you! Now tell me, did you kiss her? Did she ask you out? Did she ask you to date? ”Arya kept talking fast without breathing between the sentences.

"We went to the ice cream shop and there I asked her to go to the prom with me"

A huge smile forms on Arya's face, she claps her hands, gets on her knees on the couch, clearly excited by what he said but then she realizes that Jon is not that excited

"What the hell went wrong after that? What did you did your idiot?"

Even Jon doesn't know how to answer that question

"I don't know ... somehow she got angry with me, there was a misunderstanding, I froze and somehow she's thinking that I don't want anything to do with her" Arya punches him lightly in the arms “ouch! And why is that? ”

“You are a fool Jon, come and fix this now! Do you have any idea how many boys have already asked her to this prom and she denied it?”

No, Jon Does not know but he has an idea. He shakes his head for himself.

"Go, and I won't take you back to this house until you make it clear to Dany that you want to go out with her"

He was paralised.

“Go Jon!” She was pushing Jon through the door

\--------------------------------

DANY

_Nooooo .... no .... I can't believe he called me for pity, it must have been that, why he would invite a girl that is not even from his classes, worst that, he sees me only as his sister’s friend_. Dany bursting into her house, ran to her room and left Rhaegar that was in the living room talking to himself. _How can she believed that Jon wanted her to be his date at the prom?_ Obviously he though she was eager to go and nobody had invited her and was sorry for her.

Dany was so ashamed of how she put her hands on top of his and categorically stated that it was him she wanted with her. _Oh god, what i was thinking?_ She believes she will never be able to look Jon in the face ever again. She wanted to scream, run away but all she could do was cry. _Stupid, stupid, how do you think Jon Stark would look at you that way?_

Dany remembered every second she spent with him on the way home from school, she had created so much expectation for this moment with Jon, of course they always meet, are always around, but these moments are always surrounded by someone that today when she found out that Arya was not going to school she couldn’t be more excited just imagining walking side by side with Jon, just she and him.

She could waited for the prom opportunity to take a chance and try something with Jon, it would be much easier to get a kiss from Jon at a dance than at a stupid ice cream shop after school. Obviously he only asked her to please as he must have done several times with Arya and Sansa, of course Jon didn't see her as she wanted him to see her, he saw her as a sister. _Dumb!_

Dany is not like that, she never was, always so self-confident, she was never that nervous, but sure she has never had this feeling with no one. But with Jon she is silly, smiling out of nowhere, always thinking about him, dreams about him, lives daydreaming just imagining what it would be like to have her lips on his, to have the warmth of your hands in her waist, being able to lay her head on his chest, entwine her fingers in Jon's hair. _Dammint! Why him? Why?_

Dany could have all the boys at school at her feet but her heart would have to beat faster just for that stupid brooding boy, with those horrible charming eyes, his voice low and soft at the same time. _Shit, here i go again._

The doorbell rings and at the automatic she gets up to answer it but soon remembers that Rhaegar is at home and she decide to stays in her room. It doesn't take long and someone knocks on her door.

"What?" she shouted

"Sis, do you have a visitor?"

Dany without understanding anything replies "I'm not expecting anyone Rhae, I have a headache, leave me alone" she knows that she is being rude and that her brother does not deserve her bad mood, but that’s all she can offer now.

"It's Jon, Dany"

_What the fuck ?????_

She takes her cell phone and sends a message to Jon

“What do you want Jon? I'm taking a shower, then we'll talk!” She is shaking.

 _No Jon, I don't want your pity_. The way Jon is, Dany is sure he realized that she was sad and he decide to make her feel better, do something to make her happy. _Shit, this is definitely the last thing I need!_ Dany now wanted to run away, get away, and just look Jon in the face ten years from now.

She realizes that he is typing something but the message never arrives. He's definitely looking for the best way to say something without hurting her.

"I want to talk to you ... after dinner, on your garden swing, will you?"

“I can't, I'm going out with Theon” _Liar_

She hit enter before she even realized what she had done, and after she sent it she realized the mistake she had made. It is not possible, it seems that when she is close to Jon she stops thinking and now she started lying

The answer did not come immediately and Dany started to curse herself for it.

_SHIT!_

Finally the 3 dots appear again on her scream. _Come on Jon!_

"Ok, but remember that you already said yes to me and Saturday at 4 pm I will pick you up to go to the prom"

“You don’t need to this Jon”

“I don’t need to, I want to!”

She can't help but avoid the smile that appears on her face. Yes, Dany is going to be crazy about this roller coaster of emotions. What to answer now? She just wants to sleep and wake up on Sunday after all of this. Lie! She just wants to sleep and wake up on Saturday with him at her door waiting for her to go to the prom with her.

Dany did not answer, she was once again without reaction before Jon

Somehow she managed not to meet Jon in the days that followed before Saturday but it was not possible to avoid all the provocations of Sansa and Arya always wanting to know what was going on between her and Jon “nothing, he was just pity with me knowing that Sansa was going to the prom and I would be alone and he was sorry for me" she replied. Sansa intervened at the same time "bullshit Dany, everyone can see how Jon looks at you and Saturday you will be beautiful, more than you already are, and I can’t wait to see my brother with a open mouth when he sees you” Dany felt her cheeks getting hot and her heart beat faster in her chest.

Thursday and Friday Dany barely managed to pay attention in class. In Dany's mind there was only one thought - Jon. No matter how hard she tried to put her feet on the ground and not put so much expectation in that final sentence "i don't need to, i want to", it was impossible, the damage was already done, the Dany’s dreams that night were invaded by him, only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for the delay in updating this chapter.  
> Im going to try to update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that the next update would not take long, would i? Here it is!
> 
> I still need a beta, especially to help me with my english. Please if you are interested let me know.
> 
> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go. And yeah, im not deleting this.

JON

Monday morning, a typical Monday morning, Jon wakes up with a weight on his chest and whe he looks down he sees Ghost sleeping with his head right there, making Jon his pillow.

“For God sake Ghost, get out of here, you're a spoiled dog. This is you getting old? Get down, go ”.

Jon looks to his side and Lyanna is also in his bed, typical of Monday’s morning too. When Lyanna was a baby she slept on top of Jon, it didn't matter what else he did, she just calmed down in the heat of his chest. Jon had heard many comments about how Lyanna would be spoiled and blah blah blah, Jon ignored every single one, Lyanna used to sleeping well with him and to tell the truth he was also comfortable with Lya on top of him, in fact, looking back, Jon knows that Lyanna saved him, and he didn’t know if it was Lya who needed him to sleep or if it was him who needed her to be able to have a peaceful night. Jon remembers Catelyn several times saying that it wasn't right, but Jon didn't care, he just wasn't going to leave his little girl crying in a crib alone, no, that he wouldn't do, and if she needed him to sleep she would have him.

  
Lya grew and her habits changed since she was a baby, whe she was 1 she started sleeping next to him, in the same bed, for several nights Jon stayed awake just admiring her daughter, it was the moment that Jon forgot all the sadness, emptiness and tiredness of his new life. When Lya turned 4 she asked for a room just for her, while Jon was happy to set up a little room for her, the way she dreamed, full of unicorns and all colorful, a melancholy beat in her chest, she was growing. At first Lya asked Jon to sleep with her in her room, for many nights Jon slept on a mattress on the floor next to Lya's bed, but little by little Lya felt confident about sleeping alone in her room and coincided with the time that Jon he was already much better of his anxiety. His girl was growing up and becoming independent. Every day Jon still put her in her bed, read a story or sang a song, to tell the truth it was his favorite moment of the day, no matter how many times Jon complained about tired of putting her to sleep, but deep down he knew that at that moment he found peace.

Every Sunday Lya sleeps on his beed, this was now their routine after coming from Ned’s house.

Jon looks at the scene of little Lyanna sprawled on his bed, with her hair all over her, he can't even say exactly where her face is and where the back of her head is, her hair is everywhere, and it is impossible for him not to smile when he sees this scene, he approaches, removes the hair that is covering her face, kisses her forehead, approaches her ear and calls it "Ly, sweetheart, time to wake up", Lyanna groans, moves and turn around, Jon laughs with the scene, gives one more kiss, this time on her cheek, for a little while and remembers that Dany gave the same hard job to wake up, ”Ly, love, it's Monday, you have school, daddy has work, let's go honey, you need to wake up ”, Lyanna complains, scratches her eyes in the cutest way Jon has ever seen and grunts“ just a little more dad, pleaseeee ”, in fact Jon wanted to stay there all morning with Lyanna, eat in bed, play with her , make a pillow fight, let her sleep as long as she wants, but unfortunately Jon today has an important meeting at the firm and Lyanna cannot miss class for anything, little by little she has to learn that we all have responsibilities, and hers is to go to school, “Lya, you’re going to wake up, love”, Jon raises her in his arms and goes down the stairs with her head on his neck, wanting to enjoy every second of laziness, Jon puts her in the chair, she immediately lays her head on the table and complains again, she scratches her eyes, yawns and gradually wakes up and Jon admires every minute of his routine with Lya, and another thought invades his mind, _who can Lya act just like her mother_ _even without knowing her, she can be just like Dany, she used to woke up nestling in me every morning and always wanting to cuddling him. How would be with Dany and Lya? Focus Jon, focus!_

  
“Lya, Sansa is going to pick you up again at school today, okay? Daddy is going to have some important meetings but I promise that tomorrow I'll get you, okay?”

"OK..."

And life follows its normal course.

In the afternoon Jon is in his office analyzing some spreadsheets and understanding some expenses that the company had in the last few months when Arya enters without knocking, without warning, nothing, and Jon almost jumps out of his chair with a fright

"What the hell is that Arya, this is the way to get in?"

Arya has a big smile from ear to ear, all sweaty, she was probably training, she runs and jumps on Jon, if Jon wasn't strong enough he would sure would fall on his ass on the floor with Arya on top of him “What the hell is that, woman? What is going on?" Jon is still amazed but with all his sister's happiness it is impossible to be upset with her.

“Jonnnnnnn .... I was accepted, I was accepted in the Meeren Boxing competition, I can't believe it! I did it Jon, I did it! Do you know what this competition alone represents in my career?” Jon had no idea but he knew that Arya was training very hard to get selected, he hugs her back "I am very proud of you little sister, you deserve it". He really means all those words. "And you don't know what is the best? You are coming with me!" she says, giving his cheek a squeeze.

“What? Are you crazy Arya? I have a job and a daughter to take care of, I can't just leave everything behind and go with you to Meeren without any planning”

  
“Silly, you won't leave everything behind Jon, it's all settled, Lya will be with mother and father, Robb takes care of your part in the company, after all, every year when he takes a vacation to hang out with Talisa you take care of his responsibilities, nothing more fair that he does the same for you, come on Jon, you need a vacation, enjoy a little, you need a time for yourself ... ”Arya continues talking about how much Jon needs to enjoy his life

“Stop Arya, I don't need to rest, I'm fine and I'm not going to leave Lyanna, she is still very small, she never had a single night in her life that I didn't put her to sleep, no, definitely not, my answer is no and it is final” he was angry, Jon always got angry when his sisters says that he need a time to himself

"Jon, Lya is 5 years old, she loves staying at fathers's. Father and mother loves Lya and you know they will take good care of her ..."

"Is not it..."

“It's alright Jon, I already talked with Robb, father and mother, everything is arranged. Me, you and Sans are going, ok? Jon, you're young for God's sake, once in your life enjoy a little, have a little fun. You deserve Jon, just this once ... ”

"No Arya, sorry but the answer is no, I already have a lot of fun with my daughter"

"Is not the same brother. Are you afraid Jon?"

"AFRAID? Are you kidding me Arya? ”

"Yes, A F R A I D, you are afraid to see the world outside your bubble, you are afraid to allow yourself to be happy, you are afraid to met someone, to let someone get in ..."

"I am happy! I don’t need anyone else!" He replied sharply

"Jon, your life cannot be reduced to Lyanna"

“It can and will. And you are not allow to say what I should do with my life. Now get out of here Arya, seriously, this conversation has already gone too far. Congratulations on your achievement but now I need to work” He was never so rude to Arya, ever.

"Ok Jon ... bye" Arya was gone and shut his door angrily

  
And now this. He loves his sister, he did not wanted to be harsh with her. In the last 3 eyears Arya, Sansa and Robb have been annoying him for him to enjoy himsef, take a vacation, have some time for him, even Ned has already come to talk to him. Jon doesn't understand how they can't understand his point of view. Jon will not abandon Lyanna and will dedicate his whole life to his little girl and furthermore Jon has zero desire to "live life" as they say. Jon is very well, very well ...

__________________________________

VISERYS

Visserys is pacing back and forth talking on the phone

“Daario, are you crazy about suggesting Dany to work? It was absurd that you thought it was a good idea for her to start college, now imagine working? ”

“Viserys, calm down, you are being unable to see the big picture. I was not in favor of her looking for a job anywhere, I already offered her to work with me, in my clinic, so we can achieve two goals, we pretend that it gives the freedom that Dany wants so much, makes her feel like her owns her life when in fact I will be there, always by her side, in an   
controlled environment, in fact the supervision will be even greater, because she will believe she is free when in fact she will only be more tied to me, and sooner or later later she will marry me, because that will be the best option she will have. Dany is still very insecure for not knowing her past and who she is, so we can shape her to be the person we need her to be. And soon, very soon she will accept me as a husband.”

Viserys is silent for a while “Daario you are indeed very intelligent”

Daario give a slight smile “And when she cames to talk about this job, don't make it so easy, play a game and then accept, let her believe that she convinced you Viserys, be smart. You need to pretend that she is taking steps by herself”

"I would still like to know what you saw so much about my sister"

"In addition to your millionaire offer?" Daario smiles wildly and says, "Besides, it's not like it's a very difficult mission, right? My friend, your sister is really beautiful and even comes with a good bank account, what more can I ask for?"

The two laughs as if they are celebrating a great game.

_Yeah, just imagine if he knew that what I offered is not even half what Dany really has_.

"Daario, what if she recovers her memory?" This was something that took Viserys out of sleep, often causing him to have nightmares.

“Vis, my friend has been already 6 years now, the chances of her recovering now are minimal especially without stimulating the environment and the people she lived with, and my friend, it’s not as if there was no evidence to corroborate your invented history. What does money not do? We covered everything Viserys, IF she starts to remember something wes gonna deny and she is gonna think she is loosing her mind”

"You're right, my friend ... I am loosing my shit because what she painted ..." Vis even shivered at the memory of that painting

"What?"

"Her dog, the stupid dog that she had with her boyfriend at time"

Daario smiles “This will only make her more vulnerable and insecure, maybe she feels something but she is not sure, she can’t remember, and better than that, even if she has a lapse of memory, she is gonna think that she is creating something. In this vulnerability I come to be her super hero, the good and confident man there, to help and take care of her” Daario speaks with a tone of mockery.

__________________________________

DANY

  
_That's it, today i talk to Vis about having a job._

Dany heads to Viserys' office, at least the office he has at home because the one at his firm he never lets her go to, says that she would be too exposed and that he is afraid she will fall victim again to their family's enemies.

Dany knocks on the door

“Come in”

When Vis sees her he immediately goes to her “Hey sweet sister, I haven't seen you since last night. It's all right?"

"Vis, I would like to talk to you" Dany speaks hesitantly

"I'm all ears"

"Vis, I was thinking ... I want to work Vis, I need to feel useful, see other people, make friends"

“No, this is crazy Jany. You don't need money Jany ... no, I won't let my little sister be someone else employee”

"Vis ... I want to do this Vis." Dany raises her voice a little for the first time she imposes herself before him "I need to have something for me Vis, I can't spend my whole life locked in this house, I can’t, is making me crazy"

Viserys was taken a back, he was not expecting it.

"Jany," he shouts, his face filled with anger. Dany was scared, she had never seen her brother so angry and immediately he realized and took control back "forgive me sister, it is because I really get very nervous when I think of any possibility that you are unprotected my sister" he will approach her and smoothing his face “but I almost lost once Jany, I can’t lost you again” _No, he is coming with the same thing again._ “Buttttt… I understand that you want time for yourself, that you are feeling prisioner here, I am so sorry my sister, but I will think, I swear I will think. All the things that I do is hoping to be the best for you, I live to make you feel good Jany"

"I am sorry Vis, im so sorry” She hugged him. “Vis, would it help if I said it would be at Daario's clinic?"

Vis gives a slight smile "Yes, sister, changes a lot knowing that you will be in a safe place with a person that I trust so much and that I know will take care and protect you"

Dany wants to scream, she doesn't want people looking after her anymore, watching over her but for now she has to be content with that. _One step at a time Jany, one step at a time._

“Thank you brother”

Dany goes back to her room. She is happy with the new steps she is taking in her life, she has to be grateful. And Daario ... _Come on Dany, he cares about you_. True, Daario cares about her, maybe she should give him a chance, maybe.

Dany goes to change her clothes to sleep and once again she looks in the mirror at that scar on her lower abdomen, once again she runs her fingers gently over the scar. She looks carefully in the mirror. What really happened? _What do you mean, Jany, you know what happened._ It doesn't matter how much she repeated to herself, that scar remembers her somethin _but what?_. _Think Jany, think._ And so Dany goes to sleep crying again, trying to remember the life she lived and left behind, the past that seems not to have existed. What was she like as a child? Who were her friends? Has she ever had a boyfriend? Has she ever fallen in love in life? What were her dreams?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than i planned.
> 
> I still need a beta, especially to help me with my english. Please if you are interested let me know.  
> .
> 
> First time in my life that I write a fic, please try to be nice to me. I'm definitely not a writer, but this quarantine is affecting my mental health too much so I decided to try to write something for this tag that I love so much.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes (english is not my first language) and for poor writing.
> 
> I'm really feeling zero confidence posting this but... lets go. And yeah, im not deleting this.

DANY

  
Dany barely slept last night anxious about today. It’s prom’s day, today is the day she goes to the prom with Jon and she could not stop to think about it. Since the day he invited her and they had that disagreement she never saw him again but the last sentence he said to her was echoing in her mind over and over again.

Sansa arranged for them to dress up together at Dany's house. Rhaella was as excited for her daughter, after all it was the first prom that Dany would go to and she constantly went to her daughter's room to make sure that the girls didn't need anything.

Sansa also could not contain her joy at going to her first prom of her life either. The two girls together with Rhaella had gone the previous week to buy the dresses, Dany at first wanted a princess style dress but Rhaella convinced her that she was already growing up and that she could already look for a more provocative dress, Sansa mocked her when Dany got pink cheeks with your mother’s comments.

Today, Dany was grateful for Rhaella's hunch, after all now she was going on a date _No Dany, it's not a date_ , with Jon Snow and even though she still believes that he only invited her out of pitty she convinced herself that she would enjoy evert moment, and maybe, just maybe she can change Jon’s opinion about her and make he sees her not as his sister but as a girl he might be interested in. _Okay, for that purpose the chosen dress can help._

“So Dany, Jon is going to be your date today, right? How that happened?"

_How that happened Dany? Good question Sansa, good question!_

"I- I believe that he felt sorry because I was going alone and everyone had a pair"

“And do you think I will fall for this bullshit Dany? First, I noticed you looking at him several times, or do you think that nobody noticed how close you were that sunday at the pool?”

Dany was really astonished and with red cheeks “What are you talking about, Sans?” Dany tried to disguise it but her voice betrayed her and she knew it, Sansa knew her too much to be deceived in such a poor way. And Sansa laughed ... "Please Dany, I can’t believe you will hide this from me? Meeee!!!! Your bff! Tell me everything”.

And Dany told her everything, she couldn't hide that feeling inside anymore. And she tells… how all her skin reacted when Jon touched her stomach that day on the pool, how she can't get him out of her thoughts and dreams, and as just hearing Jon's voice already gives Dany goosebumps.

Dany was feeling stupid to confess all her feelings to her best friend about her brother but as always Sansa didn't laugh at her, didn't mock her and instead sat next to her on the bed and held Dany's hands , listening to each word and nodding her head ensuring that she was there, when Dany finally stopped talking about Jon and her feelings, Sansa pulled her into her arms.

"I support you Dany, that day on the pool I was just kidding..." she stepped back a little and took Dany's two hands and looking her in the eye, she added, "... but the truth is, I would be very happy to know that you and Jon are together, you definitely have my approval. But ...." She smiled suspiciously at Dany "... you have to tell me everything Daenerys Targeryen, I want to know everything".

Was like Dany took a weight off her back, she knew she could count on Sansa for everything but she didn't know how she was going to react to her feelings about Jon.

But again insecurity reaches her head “Sans, this is all nonsense. Jon sees me as he sees you and Arya, he doesn't realize that I grew up Sans, he doesn't look at me like I look at him”.

This time Sansa can't stand it and lets out a laugh “You can only be kidding me, right Dany? Jon is a complete fool for you! Don’t you dare to say to me that you never notice the way he looks at you. The way his eyes always follows you”. Dany doesn't allow herself to have this kind of hope, she doesn't want to put things on her head and then be disappointed, but deep down she was alredy dreaming on Sansa’s words. “It's not true Sansa ”, and her friend once again interrupted “Come on Dany , if he looked at me or Arya as he looks at you he would be creepy and I would be really scary. Dany, we all noticed this, believe me, Jon is into to you as you are into him, all you have to do is stop being silly and admit to each other. After all, why do you think he invited you to the prom?”

"Pitty?"

"DAENERYS????" Sansa made an inquiring face. “Even you don’t believe that lie of yours. Now let's get ready that I want to see Jon stutter when he sees you in that blue dress and i don’t to hear you say stuppid things anymore ”

They spent the early afternoon talking, helping each other to fix their hair and makeup, Sansa brought a shoe that she said would match Dany's dress and ended up borrowing an earring from Dany.

“Sans, and what about Margaery?“ Dany asked while fixing Sansa's hair

"She comes to meet me here at your house. Do you think is some problem with that?"

“No Sans, you know that Mom doesn't care about that, on the contrary. Why she didn't want to come and dress up with us"

"Dany ... would you like to dress up with Jon if he was your boyfriend or would you like him to be jaw-dropping when he saw you ready?"

“Good point Sans, Good point!”

Sansa laughed

"Sans, I am also very happy for you and Margy, she is wonderful and I am happy that everyone accepted it, you desserve this"

"Not everyone ..." she laughs "Robb is still sulking " They both burst out laughing.

When Margaery started going to the Stark’s house Robb was sure she was wanting to date him, when in fact her eyes were only to Sansa Stark. And now all of them still mocks Robb for this.

"Dany ..."

"Yes?"

“After the prom, are you going somewhere with Jon? Er ... do you know ....? ”

"SANSA STARK!"

"What?"

"We are only 16!"

"Dany, don't play the prude."

“Sans, I just kissed one boy and you know that, and you know how bad it was. Besides, I don't even know if Jon wants something with me, but if he wants ” _Godddd .... if he wants it will be the end of me!_ “... it certainly won't be for THAT already”

Sansa once again laughed as how her friend was getting uncomfortable "Daenerys Targaryen, I never had you for a bashful girl"

"I- I am not ... but Jon... Jon is special ... and well Sans, I want my first time to be with some meaning"

"Okay them, but me and Margy ...."

"WHAT???? They were giggling when Rhaella knock on her door

"Comin in"

“My God, you two are gorgeous. It is today that Margaery and Jon are going to have to work hard to keep you two, huh? ”

"Motherrrr, Jon is not my boyfriend, he is just my friend!"

"For now Dany, for now"

"Mom!"

"What? Oh Dany, I may be a certain age, but I'm not blind, okay?”

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it"

"Ok my love, anyway... I just came to tell you that Margaery is downstairs waiting for you, by the way, Sans" Rhaella goes to Sansa and kisses her on the forehead and completes "I am very proud of you my dear, go and enjoy your youth very well ”, Rhaella embraces Sansa and then goes to Dany with a smile on her face“ and you my daughter. Enjoy it too, oh, and use a condom, ok? ”Rhaella ends with a playful smile on her face, gives Dany a kiss on the cheek, who besides being all red, has an open mouth without knowing what to answer her mother's comment while Sansa was laughing non-stop.

"Don't worry Rhaella, Dany knows how to take care of herself and I believe Jon does too", Dany punches Sansa in the arms and the three of them start laughing. "Anyway, girls, Margaery is still down there waiting."

Dany says she is still going to the bathroom while Rhaella and Sansa head out towards the stairs to meet up with MArgy in the living room.

Dany went to the bathroom to collect herself from all the thoughts that prowled her head, took a deep breath, exhale slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Yes, she was feeling confident, her hair was loose and slightly wavy, her makeup was on point and Dany was indeed feeling beautiful. _Okay, breathe and let's go_.

When she goes down the stairs she sees that Jon has just entered her house, she definitely does not know how he got it, but Jon was more handsome than ever. Suit really suits him, and in black. _God, he's not really playing fair._ When his eyes finally locked on hers, her legs went wobbly, it seems that she would have no control, but Dany took a deep breath and followed, steadying her steps as she realized that his eyes did not leave hers.

When she finally finishes descending the stairs he approaches a little, takes her hand and kissed “you look stunning Dany”, Dany doesn’t know what to say, where to look or what to do, but she manages to give a “Thank you” softly and dull.

Rhaella saves the situation by calling everyone to take pictures. First of the 4 together, then she separates only the girls, leaving Jon aside, right after asking for several pictures of Sansa and Margaery, including Rhaella asking for a photo of a kiss.

"Now it's you two" Rhaella says looking at Jon and Dany. Dany looks at Rhaella as if she were going to kill her but Rhaella pretends not to notice anything and positions them both, “side by side and Jon... puts your hands behind Dany’s back touching her waist.” Rhaella instructed. Dany is sure that she will have an instant combustion. But everything can get worse, no, get better. Rhaella asks them to take a photo facing each other, “look each other in the eye” and that's exactly where Dany realizes that she is lost, lost in his eyes.

Rhaella had already taken the pictures she wanted but they continued looking for a while longer, until Sansa gave a slight cough, awakening them both to real life and told them it was time to go.

When they were close to the car Rhaella screams

"Jon .... I want my daughter home at 10 pm, okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

They 4 walk to Jon's car, actually his father's car that he lent Jon to take the girls. Robb won his own last birthday.

Jon opens the back door for Margaery and Sansa and opens the passenger door for Dany.

\--------------------------------------------------------

JON

All day he was anxious about the responsibility of taking Dany to the first prom of her life and he wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't believe that he was finally going to have a date with Dany, that he finally had the courage to ask her out, it all seemed so unreal and distant that he thought he was living in a parallel reality. But he decided he would enjoy every moment and he would make worth every second beside her. _Maybe she might be able to see me as anyone more than just her friend's brother._

Robb spent the day mocking his face and at the same time trying to easy his nervous stating that everything was going to be all right and that he had no need to be afraid. Even Arya decided to make fun of him but before he left the house she said that everything would be fine.

Jon had to have a lot of self-control when he saw Dany coming down the stairs from her house in that blue dress, her hair flowing down her back but slightly tied, Jon was unresponsive to see her and his j jaw dropped. And now he was thinking that she produced herself to go to the prom with him, just for him. _Don't be stupid Jon, she didn't dress up for you._ But Jon really wanted to believe it had been for him, he really wanted to believe that that wonderful girl wanted to go to the prom with him as much as he wanted to go with her.

When he greeted her, a faint pink tinge appeared on Dany's cheeks, and he wanted to believe that his words would have had an effect on her, _if she had only known how she had an effect on me._

Rhaella seemed to be happy to know that he was Dany's date and he also wanted to believe that Dany's mom would support a possible relationship between the two. _Oh Jon, sometimes it seems like you like to delude yourself right? Obviously she would be happier if Dany had something with Robb, the legitimate heir to Stark and not with a bastard with no right, living in his uncle's favor._ No, Jon wouldn't go into that pitty selfie loop again, he would work with what was in front of him, and at that moment it was Rhaella excited about him taking Dany to the prom and Dany who also seemed to be enjoying the idea.

But he was not prepared for the photo shoot that Rhaella planned. Would he survive that night? First the image of stunning Dany coming down the stairs, then she blushing with his comment and now all that physical contact and the day was just beginning.

So he put his arm behind Dany with his hand on her waist, he doesn’t know how he managed to stay firm but the truth is that when Rhaella asked them to look at each other and when her violet eyes met his, the world stopped at that moment, there was only him and Dany and he is sure that what he felt came back to him through Dany's eyes, Rhaella's voice faded more and more, becoming a distant echo and all he saw, smelled and touched was Dany, for a mere second his eyes saw Dany's full lips, he swallowed a lump in his throat, he contained the urge to take her lips there and than. Until Sansa woke him up to everything that was going on around him, and now it was his turn to go red, they all was staring at them.

Now he was driving, with the girl of his dreams by his side, the same girl who agreed to be with him all night, to enter the prom with him. No, she was not the first girl in Jon's life, Jon had already had other flirtations, but Dany is undoubtedly the first girl he really wants, who brings all this kinda of feelings he has never experienced.

Sansa and Margarye are in the back seat talking quietly, it seemed like it was a conversation to just be with two of them, Jon and Dany were silent, like they were two strangers. She didn't seem to know where to look or where to put her hands. _Come on Jon, do something ... say something._

"Dany ..." his voice came out lower than he intended

"Yeah" she looked at him suspiciously

"You look really beautiful!"

She blushed "Thank you Jon, you're not too bad either" She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Do you swear you won't leave me alone at the dance floor when I steps on your foot?"

"Why would you do that, Jon?" She smiled, she finally smiled, and Jon breathed a sigh of relief

"Well, because I am a terrible dancer and even if I don't enjoy dancing very much, I insist on dancing with you"

When she is about to answers, they arrive at their destination. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Jon gets out of the car quickly, but notices that Marg makes a comment that makes Sansa laugh, Dany slaps her on her arm and when he opens the door he realizes that Dany is even redder than when he praised her. He opens the car door for her to leave, at the same time that Sansa leaves the back seat and comments “I never received all this kindness, it's just for girlfriends, is it?” Jon doesn't know what to say, he becomes distracted and when he opens his mouth to say something, Sansa is already far ahead, shaking hands without looking at him. Meanwhile Dany gets out of the car and he doesn't know what to do, what to say, where to put his hands.

"Can i take your hands?"

She doesn't answer, and she takes Jon's hands herself and they walk hand in hand at the entrance to the destination, for everyone to see, but Jon didn't care what people were seeing, what mattered there at that moment was Dany's hands in his, which fit perfectly, and thats was how he wanted to be, always in contact with her, as close as possible. And again he was transported to another world, to Dany's world and he was convinced that this world was where he wanted to live in.

Dany quickly saw the table where their friends were and they headed over there, were already Robb, Jeyne, Sansa, Marg, Theon and Sam, they were all talking until it was playing Lady Gaga and Marg stirred and called the girls to dance and they went all smiles to the dance floor. Jon couldn't help watching Dany dancing, all her movements, the way her body was shaking, her hair was moving, her lips... he was mesmerized only looking at her and today he was not hidding this.

"Brother, I don't think I've ever seen you so interested on a dance floor," Robb says, slapping Jon on the shoulders.

"Yeah brother ... you can mock me"

"If I were you, I would go there and mark my territory because I don't think it will take long to ..." as Robb spoke Jon realized that a group of boys were approaching the girls. Jon immediately got up and stubbornly walked towards the girls, when he arrived he already had a boy dancing closer to Dany than Jon was liking.

Jon, in a rush and without thinking came close to Dany and even though it was not a song that was meant to dance for two, Jon took Dany's waist and started dancing with her and spoke to her but loud enough for the naughty boy heard "got’cha". Jon does not even know how he had courage to do this move but he got what he wanted, the boy looked at Dany, raised his hands in a sign of rendition and left.

Dany was sweaty from dancing, her hair was a little out of place, pink cheeks and Jon didn't know what was going on but every time he looked at her, she was even more beautiful than before.

Jon still does not decide that if is better to dance to that song without any mean but be able to be this close to Dany or to be at a distance just looking at her. She was laughing a lot, and that was enough to make it worthwhile. Sansa can't stand it and says in a joking tone “Hmmmm brother ... now you like to dance the songs you complain about when I listen, uh?”. Jon simply responds “now I have a reason Sans” and the girls start to laugh while Dany is embarrassed but keeps close to Jon.

And as if the band were reading his thoughs, a slow song starts playing and soon they realize that everyone around them was forming a pair to dance together and closer. Jon wraps both hands around Dany's waist and Dany approaches with her hands on Jon's neck.

_It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside_ _,_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

Jon always thought these stories of dancing to romantics songs to be silliness, but at that very moment nothing else made sense but Dany, he never felt as belonging as he was here, with Dany in his arms. He knew he was fucked by that girl. Jon couldn't resist and moved closer, it was as if his whole being cried out to be close to her as possible, as if a supernatural force was pulling him to be closer to Dany. Dany's perfume invaded his nostrils and he was sure that if haven had a smell it would surely be Dany’s.

_I hope you don't mind_ _  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

And then their eyes connected, for a few seconds, minutes, he doesn't know, the time had stopped there, until he looked at Dany's lips, the way she ran her tongue lightly over her lips, he doesn't know how and neither started but their mouths connected and everything was more intense, magical than any dream he had ever dreamed of. Dany's mouth brought the best sensation he had ever experienced, he felt her caress the back of his neck and he brought her to him even more, the kiss was unhurried, Jon's tongue asked for entrance and Dany granted it, their tongues intertwined, the kiss was intense but still calm, and when their lips parted for air, their eyes connected again, and he was scared, scared that he had done something wrong, but the fear didn't last long because the smile that Dany gave him removed all the worries that could exist, and Jon knew right there that there if is something that he did right in his entire life was to have kiss that girl.

Dany slid one of her hands to Jon's face, caressing his cheeks and Jon allowed himself to be comforted in her caresses, Jon put his hand on top of Dany's and brought it to his lips, kissing it. Dany smiled, again, and whenever she smiled he knew that everything was right, that nothing could go wrong. And he couldn't resist and kissed her mouth again, this time a more confident and gentle kiss, without hurry, Jon had all his time for her, he could spend the whole night devoted to Dany's kisses.

The song ended and dance songs were coming back.

"Dany ... do you want something to drink?"

"I can't believe the first thing you say is asking if I want to drink something Jon Snow" she was teasin

He lowered his head slightly embarrassed "Er ... sorry?"

"Yes Jon, I want water and when you're embarrassed makes you even more cute and just makes me want to kiss you again"

Jon opened his eyes wide, looked at her “I'm not stopping you” And she boldly kissed him fiercely and when they finished they were both out of breath.

"I could spend the whole night kissing you"

"Now you said something worth after a kiss" She replied smiling and pulling him by the hands towards the bar. And Jon followed her as a green boy that he was not, but there he knew that Dany had him in his hands, that he would do everything for her. _Yes, I am fucked!_

Jon didn't want to drink anything alcoholic, he wanted to remember that night in its smallest details, Dany couldn't, nobody was going to give a 16 year old girl a drink, they both took water and went towards the outside of the room, holding hands, always holding hands.

“Dany… I need you to know that, I didn't want this to be just one night. I would like very much..., I’d be very happy...., if you agreed... to go on a date with me ”All of Jon's confidence seemed to have slipped through his fingers and he was fucking nervous, almost dind’t finished his sentence.

"Yes Jon, I really would like to go on a date with you" She replied getting closer to him, they were walking side by side, smiling like two fools in love, well that was what they were.

He stops, turns to her, wraps his hands around Dany's waist again and asks “tomorrow would be good? In the afternoon? I would like to take you to a very special place for me”.

Dany wastes no time and gives Jon a kiss on the mouth, a light kiss. She bites her lower lip making him anxious about her answer "its a date Jon". She smiled and he could not stop the smile that appear on his face too, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted.

And they walk for a while longer, giving soft kisses here and there, talk a lot and laugh even more, it was as if all that was the most natural thing in the world. They did not even notice the time passing and when they return they realize that the party is already at the end, that almost nobody else was there and the band was already removing the instruments from the stage.

"Forgive me if I made you miss half of your first prom with me outside"

"Silly boy, I doubt anyone could have had a better first prom than me"

And this time it was Jon who kissed her and hugs her and they gradually let go and smile to each other, like two fools they were.

"Jonnnn ..." Robb calls "Sans and Marg alredy left, Marg's brother was here and decided to take them at home, so, you can go and enjoy your time with Dany"

"Thank you Robb, I'm on my way now, I promised Mrs. Rhaella to leave Dany at home before 10 pm"

"Bye Jon, bye Dany, or do I have to call you sister-in-law?"

Dany is bold enough to answer “it will only depend on your brother Robb”

Robb laughs and Dany completes “bye Robb”

They leave smiling. They follow the path back to Dany's house, he doesn't let go of her hand for a second, even when he was driving.

At 9:30 pm they were in front of Dany's house, on the steps of Dany’s porch...

“Thank you Dany, this was an incredible night for me and the reason for this was you” as he speaks looking into her eyes, he removes a strand of hair from Dany's face and places it behind her ear, as gently as he can, and his thumb has been stroking Dany's face “I couldn't imagine a better night than this”.

All of Dany's boldness, which she often uses as defense, is gone. “Thank you Jon, i really enjoyed this night”

“Tomorrow at 4pm? Its a date!”

"Its a date!"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

“You don’t need to ask” She was smilling at him. _God, I am capable to anything just to make she smile._

And he kissed her, and they kissed, with intensity and refusing to accept that that night was coming to an end.

Finally the porch light came on and when the door opened they were no longer kissing but as they were positioned it was possible to clearly understand what had happened.

Rhaella appeared, “good night kids. Thank you Jon for bringing my daughter safe and sound and for keeping your word, I didn't expect anything less from you my boy”, Jon doesn't know how to answer and Rhaella continues “it's already late and I think you already had a share numbers of kisses for today. Bye Jon”. He was sure that he was all red, more than Dany alredy was after Rhaella’s comments

“Bye Mrs., Rhaella, bye Dany. See you tomorrow”

"Bye Jon"

And Dany entered the house looking back over her shoulders, Jon waved and went towards his own house. And Jon was sure that today he will not be able to sleep, no dreams will be able to be better than the reality he had with Dany that night and he promises to himself that he will do everything in his hands that this was only the first night with Dany, the first of the rest of their lives.

Yes, he was fucked and he was really glad for this.

\------------------------------

DANY

“So… .Jon, right?” Rhaella was curious

Dany hugged her mother who was also her confidante.

"Yes mommy, is everything okay?"

"More than ok daughter, but when is he really coming here to talk to me and your father?"

“Mommmmmm !!! We just kissed ... and he ... he asked me for a date tomorrow "

"Tomorrow? Already? Well, you can tell this guy to come over to my house and have a conversation with me and Aerys ... ”Rhaella was joking with Dany. “Seriously Dany, I'm happy for you, Jon is a great guy, and I'm sure that he will want more than just a few kisses ”Rhaella hugged Dany and kissed her on the forehead. Dany hugged her mother back and smiled. “Good night mom, i love you” and Dany went up the stairs to her room.

When Dany entered her room, she sighed. Dany brought her fingers to her lips, still not believing that until a few minutes ago she was kissing Jon, yes they had kissed and tomorrow they would have a date. She was really happy.

But them Dany was surprised by Viserys who was hiding behind her door and grabbed her arm "What the hell did you do Dany?" Viserys' eyes were red, he was red, not like Jon, but in anger. Her heart started to pound, not with excitement, but with fear.

“What the hell are you doing here? Let me go, you are hurting me "Dany was trying to get rid of the hands of Viserys who was squeezing her arm.

"Don't be stupid Daenerys, how dare you kiss that bastard, I don't allow you to kiss him anymore, are you listening? Enought Daenerys”. And Viserys grabbed Dany by the waist, grabbed her head by force with his other hand and kissed her very violently.

Dany started struggling and trying to get rid of her brother, when she did she yelled between her tears that started to coming down on her face “stop Viserys, stop it now! Im gonna call dad”.

Viserys put one hand on Dany's mouth and silenced her and with the other smoothed Dany's hair “Oh sweet sister, you just need to be a good girl and you will have the world with me”, Dany gave a slap in Visery’s face and managed to run from there.

She ran to Rhaegar's room who was studying with headphones and was surprised by Dany arriving in his room, with a scared face and tears on her face.

Rhaegar stood up in one move and in a rush from where he was and hugged Dany “what happened sis?”, He hugged her and let her cry “it's okay my love, it's okay, everything is going to be okay ... what happened? I heard you went to the prom with Jon, did he did anything? Tell me my love, because if that boy did something to make you like this I will kill him”. Rhae kept talking, he was stunned to see his sister in that state.

Dany finally managed to stop crying, breathed and was able to talk “no brother, it wasn't Jon, Jon was wonderful with me. Viserys .... it was Viserys ...”. Rhaegar hugged Dany tighter, he didn't seem surprised.

“Do you want to sleep here my sister? How you used to do when you were little and had nightmares?” Dany just nod her head.

“I'm going to go to your room to get your pajamas, okay? Go shower in the meantime and make youserlf comfortable here ”.

Rhaegar took longer than necessary and Dany was sure that he went to talk to Viserys to know what happened, but she didn't hear anything and honestly she didn't want to know anything. In the bath Dany just sat down on the flor and started to cry.

_Why, why did Viserys have to do that? Why? Why ruin such a perfect night, why leave such a bitter taste on my lips when all I wanted to remember was the sweetness of Jon's mouth!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the english mistakes, this time not even my husband could read to help me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some lovely comments I could not help to hold this chapter anymore, so here it is.  
> .  
> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.  
> .  
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care.

DANY

Dany was waiting for Daario in the parking lot of her college, soon he came to take her. Today was her first day on her job, she was really anxious and nervous, she didn’t want to do any mistake on her first day. She already had asked Daario what type of clothes she should be wearing but he said that when she come there he would give her a uniform.

He stopped the car, got out and went to greet her “Hi Jany”

\- Hey Daario

\- I was planning for us to have some lunch somewhere before we go to the clinic. I’m starving, I had a shift on the hospital and I really need some food. And I’m sure you did not had lunch yet, am I right?

\- Yes, you are right, but I don’t want to be late in my first day

\- Come on Jany, im your boss honey, don’t be silly

\- Daario… I already told you that I don’t want you to treat me different than you treat the other employees

“Yes, you said, but would be really impossible to treat you the same way.” He says this while he was getting closer to her and took a lock of her hair and put behind her ears. She flinches a little and give a step back. “Come on Jany, am I that bad that you can’t even get close to me? I am trying really hard to make you feel good, you know?”

“Sorry Daario” she says looking at her feet, she is embarrassing.

She feels guilty for not being able to return his feelings. “Sorry Daario, is just… is really hard, I don’t even know who I am. I’m always surround by my brother” _or you_ “this is the first time that I’m trying to do things by my own, trying to see the world from my own eyes. Maybe… maybe when I can feel who I am I can think about someone else in my life, but first I need to find myself. You are a good person Daario, is just that I need to find what I like, what excite me, what makes my heart jumps. What kind of music, places, movies, dishs I like. I don’t even know my favourite ice-cream flavor, is a silly thing but even this I don’t know”

“you alredy know Jany, and I know too, you like ice cream chocolate” He tried to light the mood but she did not liked

“No Daario, that is what Vis told me that I like, all the things that I know is what Vis told me, and he hide a lot of things either, I know, I feel it. I want to discover by myself, If a need to move on, if I need to stop trying to remember who I was like you and Vis always says, I need to discover THIS life and I need to find this things by my own”

“And I am here to help you Jany” he gives her a smile “I convinced your brother that this job would be good to you. I am here to help you to find your way”

 _Yeah, and you are trying to be my savior, once again. You want me to be thank to you, want to me feel in debt for you. I am a slow learn, but I finally start to read you. No Jany, Daario is not bad just seems like he wants to control everything._

Dany is feeling uncomfortable with this situation, on the other hand she feels thankful for him, yeah, she is, but she is aware of the game that he playing.

They get inside the car, and he drives for the restaurant.

“why Daario?” she suddenly asked him

“Why, what Jany”

“Why me? Why you are trying to be with me for last 6 years?”

“Four Jany, four. The first year you were in coma, the second year you were so weak, learning to walk again, talk, eat that I just could look at your brain damage. Just after this, I started to look at you in another way. Even why in the beginning I was trying really hard not to, you know… is not ethical for a doctor to want to date a patient”

“Anyway… four is a long time. But why?”

“Because I admire you Jany, your strength to live, your resilience… and you are the most gorgeous woman that I ever laid my eyes on”

“Thank you, but you know better than anyone that I didn’t had so much strength to live, sometimes I…” she didn’t want to talk about it with him, although he knew it…

“You were on trauma Jany, anyone would act the same”

He parked his car

“Lets go, lets eat and after lunch you will start your shift”

They had lunch and finally she was right now in front of his clinic, was a huge and fancy building, for what she can sees is a build only with clinics of health care. They enter in the floor of his clinic and she is greeted by a beautiful young woman, with brown skin and hair, with a beautiful and big smile on her face.

“This must be Jany. Nice to meet you Jany, Im Missandei and I am so glad that I have some extra hands to help me here”

“Nice to meet you Missandei, I really hope I can help you” she shakes Missandei’s hands and notice that Missandei is with a uniform.

“Missandei I let you with Jany, please help her in her first days and give her two uniforms. Be nice with her”

Missandei call Dany to go to a room, give her cloths and says that she is waiting in the waiting room, and says that soon the patients are going to start to come.

Although Dany was Daario’s patient for six years, she never being here. He always sees her on the hospital or in her house, Vis always made sure that she would have the doctors in his house. Since her release from hospital she only got out when goes do physiotherapy because in the beginning she need a lot of machines that the physiotherapist only had in his clinic, so now is the first time that she sees Daario’s work place outside the hospital.

When she got back on the waiting room, Missandei start to show her where are the files of his patients, how she would organize everything, how Daario likes to do, how they need to organize the other room where he does some tests with his patients, how to clean some machines. Was a lot of things but Dany was paying attention. Missandei was calm, sweet and did not care to repeat or answer anything that Dany would ask.

Dany for a moment though to search for her own file, _he would keep my file here, right?_ But decide that maybe another time. _Why would I want to sse my file? I know what happened to me! Right?_

Missandei always start to talk about something when they had free time between the appointments. She learned Missandei was a lonely person, with no family, she was from Naath, an island not so close to Meeren, she came to Meeren to go to College but the life made her need to work and leave college. She wanted to be a psychologist but she says that she is happy with her life even if she needed to put her dreams on hold. Dany can see that Missandei reads a lot and that she is really intelligent. Dany was really happy to finally have some conversation with a person outside Viserys and all the people that he pays to take care of her.

They exchanged numbers, so like Missandei’s said they could always be in touch even when they dindn’t had work. And they did.

With the passing days Dany learned that Daario only worked on the clinic on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays because on Tuesday and Fridays he had all day on the hospital, so in this two days she and Missandei would update the patients files but in reality on those days they had a lot of free time to talk, and that was Dany’s favourites days on the week.

if she could be sincere she was living her days looking for this hours when she could talk freely, when Missandei would show her some tv shows on the computer of the clinic, when Missandei would introduce her to some singers and bands, is like Dany was a child discovering a new world. Missandei would talk about men too and Dany started to feel like someone normal.

In this days Dany was happy, and smiling truly, she was really enjoying this friendship that she is building with Miss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

JON

He comes home a little later than usual.

He had asked Sansa again to pick Lyanna from school, he was on a late meeting again. When he enters in his home everything was too quiet. _Is late but not that late, Lya should be awake yet._

“Sans? Lya?”

He sees Margaery coming from the kitchen

“oh, hi Marg I didn’t know you would be here too. Where is Sans and Lya?”

“Hi Jon” she came to hug him “Sans is with Lya in her room.” She was clearly wanting to say something.

“What?”

“Jon is not of my business but you already showed Lya the pictures that Sansa gave to you?”

“No, no yet, why?”

“Jon… is been 3 days since Sans gave to you. If you want, Sans can talk with her, even me, I can help with this, I knew Dany too, I was her friend, you know you can count on us Jon”

“I know Marg, thanks, Sans is really lucky to have you by her side” He hugged her

“I know, but im the one who is lucky too”

“True”

“Jon… she deserves to know. When you pick her from school her teacher asked to talk to us, she said Lyanna fought with a friend”

“What? Lya? Fighting?” Jon was concern. “I need to talk with her right now!”

“Jon… Jon… wait… she needs you but not to be mad at her. Her friend bullied her again because she did not bring a picture of her mother for the family project and that’s why she beated him. He said some nasty comments about her mother and she could not take anymore. Sound like she is really your daughter brother-in-law, she can take a lot but when someone cross the line…”

Jon bowed his head, he was feeling guilt, yeah, he hates Dany, he is hurt by her but his daughter needed to know about her, she deserves to know. _Ok Jonny boy, stop being a child and go take care of your real child._

Jon leave the house in direction of his car, took the envelop and gets back to his house, he was going directly to Lya’s bedroom and he listened that she was talking with Sansa, her voice was from someone that would being crying and she was on Sansa’s lap, Sansa was comforting Lya, their voices was low but he was listening.

And Ghost was there, always loyal. He was sniffing Lya’s hand like he was comforting her too.

“She was your friend auntie Sansa?”

“Yeah sweetling, she was my best friend when I was a child, me and she was inseparable, she was always with me, I knew her secrets and she knew mine.”

“What’s she liked to do?”

“She liked to dance, a lotttttttt, we used to dance in my bedroom, with load music, my papa, your papa and uncle Robb used to yell at us asking to low down, but we were too exciting dancing in my room that we could not care” Sansa was smiling

Lya smilled, a big one. Lya was passing her little hands on Ghost’s fur.

“Did she like animals?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, a lot, and she loved Ghost so much, I am pretty sure that Ghost miss her too”

Lya widened her eyes “She knew Ghost?”

“Oh sweet boy, you knew my mommy” She was hugging him so tight.

“Where she lived auntie Sansa?”

“She lived the house next to my dad’s, do you know? That big house… is abandoned right now, but was a really beautiful house. We used to dance in her room too, her mother, your grandmother was a really nice woman, she always made cookies for us and never bothered with our loud music”

“My grandmother” Lya’s eyes was big and curious “Do I have two grandmothers?”

Jon decide that was time for him to enter, he was putting all efforts to not bring some tears down. Was too much memories, included Rhaella’s. _What would happened if Rhaella was alive, surely she would be close to Lya, she would never leave a granddaughter behind, never._

“Where is the love of my life?” Jon entered the room looking for Lya

Lyanna was too shy, her eyes were puff and red.

“Hey sweetheart” He was coming to take Lya from Sansa laps and took her in his arms and hugged her so tight and long “your grandmother was a really nice, sweet and beautiful woman, and a wonderful cooker as well, but unfortunately she died long time ago” Lya made a really sad face “but Im completely sure that if she was alive she would love you so so much, and she would never want to see you sad, she would do anything to see your smile” she hugged him back and was laying her head on his shoulders.

“Sans, thank you so much again. If you want to go you can go, I can assume from here”

“Take care big brother” She squeeze his hand and put her hand on Lyas head “and you my little girl…” she kissed Lyas hand “stay good… I love to see your smile as well, you are my sunshine, ok? Never doubt this, we love you Lya”

Sansa left.

He felt that Lya was crying quietly in his arm, and he didn’t know how long he could take. He could support anything in this life but he was weak when he sees his little girl suffering.

“My sweetheart… I brought something to you, some photos of your mother. Do you want to see it now?” He was not sure if this was the right time but is been to long since she asked and 3 days since Sansa gave him this, he would let she decide.

Suddenly Lya raise her head, cleaned her tears with her hands and smiled to him “YES Papa, I want to see her please”

He put her on her bed, he was sitting with her, he took a deep breath and opened the envelop and took some photos.

The first photo was one of her alone. _God, she was beautiful!_ She was 15 in that photo. She was smiling.

Lya was smiling too, she was passing her little fingers on Dany’s face, like she was there, was like Lya was trying to recognize Dany’s features, Lya’s finger was trembling, a tear scape her eyes, but her lips was smiling “she is beautiful Papa, she is so beautiful” she was admiring her.

“Yeah Lya, she is, just like you, can you see what auntie Sansa said to you? That you look like her?”

“Yeap” She was still passing her finger, was like she did not want to do anything else, and she forgot that had other pictures. He didn’t know how time passed until she put the photo in her lap, looked at Jon and asked for more. 

The second photo was from the prom, Jon was not expecting this, he asked Sansa for a picture of her without him but she put this one, from the night that he kissed her for the first time, from the night that he dreamed to be the first of them together for the rest of his life. At least she did not put the picture that they used to had in their apartment where they lived together, the photo that Rhaella had asked for them to look in each others eyes, one of their favorite picture of them both. This one was Jon, Dany, Sansa and Margaery.

“She knew auntie Marg too?”

“Yes sweet”

“Oh Papa you were so beautiful here, in a tuxedo.”

“What are you telling me young lady? Am I not beautiful right now?” he was mocking her and tickling her on her belly and she was giggling

“yeah Papa, you are… stop… you are” he stopped “you are the most handsome man in the world” and he kissed her forehead.

“Is wrong to lie, specially to your father young lady”

She hugged him “is true papa”

Was a lot of pictures of them all together, in several different occasions. Dany was always smiling, always. Jon never liked to take photos but almost all of them he was there, on her side, hugging her from her back, but he was always there because she always insisted for him to be there too, “to save memories” she used to say, and he would not say no to her, he would not denied to save memories with Dany. _And now all that I wanted was to have none of them inside my head or at least feel anything with this memories._

“Papaaaaaa is ghost!!!’ she was almost screaming at her discover. “Is him right?” Ghost   
lift his head at her sound of his name, jumping in her bed. And she laughed at him.

“yeah sweet, is him”

“ownnnnnnnnnnnn he looked a whit furball… look Ghost, is you, you and momma” She was showing the picture for Ghost and Ghost was not really understanding, but when he looked the picture he made a sound “Do you know her, right Ghost?” and Ghost barked like he was really understanding what Lyanna was asking and she patted his head “yeah, you know her”.

Ghost looked at Jon and put his head on Jon’s lap. _You are missing her too right sweetboy? You always was on her side_.

The picture was of Dany and Ghost when he was a pup, was him that took that photo, Dany was not paying attention, she was on her knees playing with him and he was licking her face, and she was smiling, an ear to ear smile, so bright, so ….

When they finished talking about the pictures, he put Lya to sleep and she asked to sleep with the picture of Dany alone, and sure Jon let her. And was that way that she slept that night, hugging her mother’s photo like was the most sacred thing in this world.

Jon kissed her good night and Ghost followed him, since Lyanna was bringing home that Ghost slept by her side but tonight he followed Jon and jumped in his bed like he was saying that this night they would endure the nostalgia together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.  
> .  
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care. And please be kind, is my first fic EVER!

DANY

When Dany woke up she was alone in Rhaegar’s room, she knew he didn’t had work today, today was Sunday, usually they would pass the day on Stark’s house but not today and she was thankfull for this. She looked on the clock besides Rhaegar’s bed in saw was already 9 in the morning. And she realized that he slept on a mattress on the floor. She was feeling guilty to take him from his bed but she was glad to have him in her life.

She decides to go to her room, and she listened to Rhaegar talking with her mother.

“Mother if you don’t do something to Viserys I will take Dany to live with me when I marry Elia, she was crying hard last night and I don’t know what happened, I tried to talk to Vis but he said that was none of my business and that Dany was a spoiled girl, but I know that is something wrong mom”

“Rhae I don’t know what’s happening… Vis always annoyed Dany, since she was born…”

“Clearly something bad mom, I know he is your son but you have to protect Dany”

“Rhae, you are overreacting…”

“Ok mom, if you don’t do anything I will, I will not let Dany live by fear in her own house. I love you mom but you need to open your eyes, and father too”

Dany was sick with everything and she was feeling guilty, she knew deep inside that she was a victim here but somehow she feels bad. Her family was everything to her, well, almost everyone, if wasn’t for Viserys she would say that she had the most perfect family, but now there is her brother talking with their mother to do something about her other brother because of her. She was feeling like a trash.

She took her phone and saw that she had messages from Sansa, Arya and Jon, she smiled when she saw his name on the scream.

**Sansa: “Good morning sister-in-law** **😉** **I hope you don’t forget who is your favorite stark, uh?”**

**Arya: “Ahhhhhhhh!!!! you and Jon are together? Really, everyone was teasing Jon early today on breakfast. Sansa and Robb said that you guys kissed. Finally, Dany”**

Dany was smiling. Sansa was her best friend, they were in same classes since she can remember, Arya was a little younger but she liked her very much too. And finally, Dany opened Jon’s message

Jon: “ **I hope you had a good night sleep just as I did, could not be different, you were in my dreams all night long. See you this afternoon Dany.”**

In fact, all her dreams were hunted by Viserys and she hated that. She sould pass her night dreaming about Jon, but Viserys was who invaded her sleeps. She was afraid, really afraid.

Dany: **“Morning Jon I don’t know if I can go out today with you, I am not feeling well”**

**Jon: “Do I need to bag everytime that we are going out?”**

**Dany: “Sorry Jon…”**

**Jon: “Did I did something wrong? Please don’t lie to me, the last thing that I want is to make you** **uncomfortable** **Dany, I am sorry”**

_Shit Dany, get your shit together. You want this boy and he is being wonderful to you_

Dany: “ **No Jon, you did nothing wrong, you did everything right Jon, in fact… I really wanted to go on a date today with you, the truth is that I fought with my brother and I did not want to ruin your mood with my shit, sorry me”**

This! Much better!

Jon: **“Ohhh… that’s is no way that YOU can ruin my mood Dany. And let me help you, let ME change your mood and not the opposite. Today, at 4pm I will be at your door, and I won’t accept no for answer:”**

**Dany: “Right… can’t wait for 4pm. Hey, where are we going?”**

**Jon: “surprise”**

**Dany: “Jon I need to know what should I wear…”**

**Jon: “I don’t make demands here… something comfortable. See you Dany”**

**Dany: “Ok… going to chose my favorite pajamas”**

**Jon: “Good! I’m sure that is a really nice view”**

She was embarrassing but she was laughing just looking at her phone. Is incredible how Jon can light her mood with just a silly exchange messages. She decides right there and them that she will not let Viserys disturb whatever she and Jon is starting to have.

Thank God Viserys was not in the house, probably in some friend’s house, she was happy for this. They would have lunch together, her family united.

“Dany… next month me, Rhaegar, Viserys and your mother will going to Essos, I really need to fix somethings in our business there, Rhaegar is going to be responsible for some companies there and I need to start to introduce Vis on the business to. And my sweet, I need to ask you, you want to go with us or you want to say here?” Aerys was talking serious with her.

Dany was no expecting…

“Aerys, I already talked with you, I won’t let Dany stay in this house alone”

“Rhaella, sweetheart, Dany is already 16 and I will ask Ned and Cat to look for her, maybe she can stay there if she wants but I don’t think is wise for her to miss almost a moth of her classes so close to the finals before Christmas break, so Dany what you think?”

“I… I don’t know… I don’t want to miss my classes but I’m not sure if I want to be alone here”

“Stark’s house it is… I’m sure Ned and Cat would not mind if you stay there in this time, and I really am sure that Sansa is going to love to have you for a sleepover for almost one month” He was laughing… and he got serious “but if you going to have something with Jon, I’m warning Daenerys, don’t take advantage on this situation, uh?” He was serious but he was not angry.

“Papa!!!! Mom?”

“Not me, don’t even look at me”

Rhaegar and Aerys was laughing

“Rhaegarrrr!!!!!!!”

They all bust in to laugh, Dany was laughing too but she was so shy.

“Dany…serious now. If something get serious I want to Jon to come here to talk with me, ok?”

“Dad, I don’t want to talk about it”

He gets up, goes to Dany’s, took Dany’s face in his hand e said “You are my littler princess Dany but I will not denied you the experiences in your life, and I’m really glad that is Jon” and he kissed her forehead and was leaving “But YES, I want to talk you him”

Dany was mortified but she was happy and anxious. Seams like everyone knows something, like everyone is expecting something and she and Jon just kissed _and now has a second date_.

“I can imagine all the wheels working on your head my sister…”

“ok brother…I thought you were my accomplice”

‘I am sister, I am”

“And you too mother”

“What I did?”

“You talked to father about Jon”

“Dany should I hide to your father that you were on the ball yesterday night?”

“No, but now he is thinking that me and Jon…”

Rhaegar interrupt “Dany please, even a blind man can see you too…”

They finished they lunch and she was so happy to have this wonderful family in her life.

___________________________________________

JON

At 4pm he was in front of the door of Dany’s house. He was nervous, not nervous as the day before but he wanted this date to be perfect, simple but perfect. He wanted to make Dany feels good by his side, just as she does with him, now his goal is to be the reason that she could smile.

Before he goes to her house, he passed on the flower shop and buyed a bouquet of winter roses, he always knew that his mother loved thar flowers and he said that if some day he would fall for a girl he would make that flower theirs.

He took a deep breath and rang the bell. His hands were sweating.

“Jon, welcome son, coming in”

“Hey Mr. Targaryen, I came here to take Dany”

“I know, I am going to call her… but…”

_That’s it, is right now that Aerys is going to send me home and ask me to get out of his daughter’s life, come on, if I was her father I would not let her go on a date with someone like me_

“Yes…” He gulped

“Young lad, I was once a lad just like you, I’m just warning you to take good care of my daughter. I know you since you were a little boy Jon and I know you are a good lad but if you make my girl suffer… I’m not going to be gentle with you and I will forget who you are, so my son, I’m trusting in you on this.”

“Yes sir…. I have no intention to do no harm to Dany. I really like you daughter Ms. Targaryen”

“Good! Ok them, I believe in you but you were warned. And don’t play games with me young lad, if you and my daughter going to date you need to come back here talk to me appropriately”

Jon nods and they were interrupted by Rhaella

“Aerys, we are not in 50’s honey, let them be young” Rhaella came to him give him a kiss on the cheek “hey Jon, really beautiful flowers, I’m going to call Dany… better, Aerys, call Dany, you already made your point with Jon”

It didn't take long and she appeared. _Did she just get more beautiful each time a see her?_ She was dressing a summer flowerish dress, tight on her torso, marking all her curves from her breast, and has a loose skirt. She came with a smile on her face and one more time she made the time stop and the voices faded and he was all ears and eyes just for her.

“Hi Jon”

“Hey… this is for you” She was not expecting and her smile grew wider, her eyes was shining, and Jon was proud and happy that she definitely liked the flowers.

She took the bouquet, smelled the roses.

“They are beautiful Jon, really beautiful. I loved. Just wait a minute please, I’m going to put this on a vase”

After a few minutes she was back and they were living her house. This time Jon took Robb’s car and he was once more driving with the most beautiful girl by his side.

“So, where are we going to?”

“Wait and see…. I hope you will like”

He took a rod for outside the city

“Should I be afraid? Are you going to kidnap me Jon Snow?”

“Although that I really want to take you with me I hope you can be with me of good will” 

The sentence slipped out of his mouth before he could even think straight, he meant it but he didn’t want to over step with Dany. _Dammint!_ He was about to ask her sorry when she took his hand and they cross their eyes and she intertwined their fingers.

“So you don’t need to kidnap me” She smiled at him, he squeezed her hand and smiled back.

He parked the car, out of nowhere and he knew the wheels on her head was going wild thinking of the place

“Here we are”

“Were? Exactly!”

“Come and see” He opened the car’s door to her and took a basket that was on the backseat “Ready?”

“I hope I am… are we going on a picnic?”

“Yep, I would not let you starving on our first date. Although I did not took you on a fancy restaurant I still want to feed you. Come on” He gave her his hand and she took it. _Yeah, this feels right, no doubt that my hands belong on hers_.

“over here”

“are we going to hiking?” She was hesitating

“Yes, come on Dany. Trust me!”

“Jon I am far far from hiking person”

“Trust me… is an easy one, and I put you in my back if you can’t take this, but I will mock you forever. It is a really easy one old lady” He was already mocking her. She punched him on his arm and he laughs.

“Take care of your word Snow, because maybe you will need to take me on your back and is going to make your hiking sooooo bad”

“Already giving up Targaryen, I took you for a badass girl” He took her hand once more and start to walk with her.

They hiking for no more than 15 minutes, was indeed an easy and short hiking but the view was breathtaking, they were on a hill were they could see all the city of Winterfell and there was a big tree, really big one, with red leaves, all the floor was red, was like a carpet made by leafs, she was fascinated with this place.

“Jon… is beautiful!” She left his hand soon she came there; she was looking for the city and for the tree.

Jon was just stunned seeing her reaction. Yes, he was right, she was someone that would appreciate this place.

“Why I never saw this? How did you discover this?”

“Uncle Ned once took me here, he said was the favorite place of my mom. I always come here when I am really happy or when I need to thinking, or when I need a space for myself… this is a really important place for me and I wanted to share with you”

“Jon…” She came closer and closer, took his both hand on hers, she was looking into his eyes, and came even more close until her mouth was so close to his that he could feel her breath. She let go of his hands and took his face, he put his hands on her waist and she whispered in his mouth “thank you” and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Her lips was soft and sweet, he could not be able to describe what her kiss tasted like, tasted like Dany and he was sure this is his best flavour.

His tongue asked for entry and she welcome him with wanting. Their kiss was still soft and calm but full of passion and wanting. She parted their kiss and they were just looking at each other, his forehead on hers, their lips touching but not kissing, they were just drinking and kissing through their eyes, a silent conversation, I silent promise.

He was touching her hair and she was touching the back of his neck. He does not know for how long they were in that way, but right there and then he knew he belonged to her. He did not need a second or third date, he already knew what his heart wanted, what he souls needed and what even his mind appreciated. Jon never thought he would be a romantic man, he did not desire a young life full of girlfriends, on plural, like Robb, but he did not even though that he could feel this way. He thought that he needs a serious relation ship because this was “right” but Dany was not duty. He wanted Dany, he belonged to her and that was easy to recognize.

“Hey you!” He was caressing her side face. And she was blushing. And he knew that she looks even more cute when she was blushing “you are beautiful, you know?”

She looked down, _shy?_ And he took her chin and made she look at him again “Dany” he breathed and kissed her again, a slight kiss. “you” kiss “are” kiss “beautiful” kiss.

“Jon.” She breathed heavy “Am I dreaming?”

“If you are, I am too, and I don’t want to wake up”

“I never took you for a romantic guy” She was teasing, and he knew why she was doing this

“Me too. Look what you made me, a complete fool” He was smiling

“Not a fool, a brave man, who is not afraid to say what feels” She kissed him “And I like this side of you even more”

They were two young fools in love, discovering love, discovering everything.

Eventually they separated a little, Jon took a picnic towel and stretched out on the floor, he took the basket and start to take out the food.

“Did you pretend to bring how many girls to this date?”

Jon was not understanding what she was talking about

“What?” He was confused

“Jon, you took food for feeding at least 6 people” She laughed

“Welll, in my defence I never organised a picnic basket and I wanted to give you options”

“I appreciate this…”

They ate and drank juice and water, they were talking about everything and anything, The conversation between them was light and easy.

Jon wanted to know what happened in Dany’s home to made her felt bad this morning but he did not wanted to remember her that.

She was sitting in front of him, with her back on Jon’s chest, he does not remember how they ended in this position but feels right, everything with Dany feels right. They were in this way for a good time. He was hugging her and she was caressing his hand and arm.

“Is getting late Dany, soon is going to be dark in here, is better I take you home”

“It would be better to be here with you” she said kissing his hand.

“Although I would love to, I think your father would not like me anymore if we did this” He kissed her hair

“Dany…”

“Yes” She moved her face to see his own.

He took a deep breath

“I know that is too soon, but is not like I need to know you more, is not like you are a stranger to me and I really know what I want” He could see that she was nervous, he was too. She did not said anything, like she was giving him time to end what he wanted to say. “I- I really wanted to be your boyfriend… if-if you’d like to be my girlfriend”

She did not answer right away and he was getting really nervous but suddenly she turned, took his face with her both hand “I would love to be your girl Jon Snow” and she kissed him, this time fiercely. He squeezed his hand on her waist and and kissed her back. _God!_

Really soon he was aware that his body was reacting really hard with Dany’s body so close to his, she was practically in his lap, and he tried to put some distance, when their lips parted, they were looking for air.

“I really need to take you home”

She laughed. And he was pretty sure that he could pass all his life just listen to the sound of her laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.
> 
> I did not like this chapter so much, but I think we have some steps taken here and I hope it gets right.  
> I am not a doctor, so please any medical mistake forgive me. It is not my intention to be totally faithful to medical reality, so please try to take it lightly and try to enjoy the main plot.  
> .  
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care. And please be kind, is my first fic EVER!

**JON**

It’s been days since the fight with Arya, they used to talk every day to cach how each other was doing, but since that day they did not talked about a thing.

Jon was a sweet and protective with the ones he loved and he was feeling so bad with this situation with his sister. Sansa tried to talk to him but he didn’t gave space to enter this subject. He was been an ass and he knew it, and he was feeling like shit. He knew his sisters only wanted to help, that was pretty much what they’ve being doing since Dany was gone in his life, but even more when Lyanna came in.

He could not forget the day that Lyanna came in his father’s house. Dany had been gone for nine months and since that she left he could not get back to the apartment that they lived together for the last 2 years and he was living back in his father’s house.

He was depressing, he was exausted to search for her. In the first four months he was looking for her like a mad man, he abandoned his job in his father’s company, his classes on the college just to search for her, Ned helped him with Money to hire detectives until the day she send him an e-mail asking him to stop to look for her, “I will send a lawyer to take care of our place, but live me at peace”, telling for him to move on, that she wanted to live her life with no strings attached , and that was it.

That day he smashed his cellphone, he broked almost everthing that they purchased together, that day he cried like a babe, on the floor, he was **broke inside** , he was not understanding a thing. His Dany, his sweet Dany that Always was openned to talk to him, that always decide to dialogue about everything, that always said that they need to not be afraid to talk ”we can go through all the trials together, always together, we just need to be sincere and be willing to fight for ourselves, together Jon, always. With you I feel like I can conquer the world.” She used to say. Although everything that had happened to her, she was still sweet, caring, loving and cheerfull and she always said that she was Lucky to have him and his Family that was like a second Family for her in her life.

He even did buyed her a ring, they were living together for the last 2 years, they already had talked about marriage and kids, he was graduating next year and she two years from there, for a lot of people they were young but for him he had no doubts, she was the woman of his life, she was the woman that he chose every single day to live with, she was the woman that would be the mother of his children.

Nothing made sense, nothing, but he could not do anything although respect her decisions, and that, made him a broken man. First four months he was worried as hell, thinking something bad had happened to her, the only thing the investigator came to them was a car accident close to winterfell road but the report of the car and the victim was diferent, he looked in hospitals, police station, every damn place. But after that four months and the e-mail, he was anger, pure anger. He was feeling that he lived a lie in the last four years with Dany, he did not reconize that Dany send that email, so cold, so distant.

One day Robb entered in his apartment and saw him on the floor, long beard, skinny, with his broken phone and took him to his fathers house, for days, his siblings and Ned and Cat took care of him, fed him, bath him, cut his hair and beard, he was just a shadow of a man one day he was. After some time he returned to college but decide to live in his father’s house for a while, he was doing therapy and he knew that he needed that help.

Until the day he was in his bedroom and heard a knock on the door. Its being nine months since Dany decided to leave him, five since that e-mail. Was his father on his door, he was with a worried face “Son, you need to come down .... there is somehing” he cleared his throat “someone for you”. Dany! He only though was Dany, he jumped out of his bed and Ned put his hand on Jon’s shoulders “Is not her but you need to come”.

When he entered the living room he saw Cat with a bundle in her arm, everyone was looking at him with astonished faces, Sansa was with a letter on her hands givin to him. He was paralized, he was not understanding what was happening and nobody was saying a word.

Cat standed her hand to him and called him, he came closer and closer and could see that the bundle was a baby, a baby with rose cheeks and big brown eyes, his eyes... he did not needed to know exactly, because he felt, that little human was his. She wasn’t crying.

“Did you knew about this Jon?” Sansa asked, her voice so calm and quiet. A tear escaped his eyes, he could not speak, he just shook his head. He came closer and closer and extended his arms to take her, Cat gave her to him, and he hugged her. Jon was not prepared for any of this, his heart was beating so hard. She looked at him, she was with a hood on her head, was dressing in yellow, he did not even know that she was a she.

Sansa started to read the letter that came with her

“Jon, this is your daughter, she is one month old today, and with this I’m sending the vacines that she took. She does not has a name, feel free to choose, Im sorry, I can’t keep her but I am sure you gonna be an amazing father. Daenerys”

Sansa was shouting all the bad names in the room. Everyone else was perplexed. And Jon only could say one thing “Lyanna. Her name is Lyanna”

Arya abruptly left the room, practical as always she wanted to solve some problems, and hours latter she would came back with diapers, formula, bottle, a tub and a lot of clothes for Lyanna. Lya could not need anything that Arya was ready to leave and buy whatever she needed, whenever it was, it doesnt matter if was 5 on the morning or at midnight.

Jon was remembering everything that his sisters did to him, for him and for Lya. The first two years of Lya they were living in Ned’s house, and Jon could not thank them enough for all the things they did. And deep down he knew that Arya just wanted to help him, she just wanted to see Jon having some fun.

So

Jon decided to call her and she pick up soon enough

“Sorry”

She was silent on the other line...

“Sorry sister. Really. I was an arse the other day, you did not deserved what I said..” Jon was not good with this and Arya, although bein a short temper, she was not a resentful person

“Ok Jon”

“Can we have lunch together today?”

“I don’t know if you’d like very much I was planning lunch with Sansa because we are going to book our tickets to Meeren and talk about this and... I don’t wanna fight with you anymore”

“Ok, sorry. But I still want to lunch with my little sister and if I can have my both little sisters even better”

They meet together on the restaurant, not a fancy one, one simple with table outside. Jon hugged Arya thight like he was apologizing in that act, he hugged her for more time that expected and Arya patted him on his shoulders “that’s ok Jon”. He let her go and looked in her face “are you sure?”, She laugh “yes silly, I can’t be angry with you for long, you deserved but I can’t”, “yeah, I deserved”.

They had lunch, talked so much about everything. Jon really feels nice to chat with them. Until they started to talk about the trip to Meeren, they were choosen their flights, the better cost with the best route. Until Sans wanted to play dumb

“Jon, you can go with us...”

“Sans... you know...”

“Wait, let me talk... if the problem is Lya, we can go all together... on days we do some kids program and at night, one night you stay at hotel with her and another one I stay and you go out with Arya, another one Arya stays and I go out with you”

“Sans is not fair”

“Jon, please, we want to this with you. You think only you can take care of Lya, but we all love her, we all love to take care of her too, sometimes seems like you don’t trust us with her” Arya said and Sansa noded

“Come on, please, you can’t think that.”

They were quiet looking at him.

“Ok... ok, I will go, Lya gonna stay with aunt Cat and Ned”

Sansa and Arya was cheering so much, was like he was saying that he was givin they a present

“But...”

They looked at him paying so much atention

“Whenever Lya asks me to get back I will, if she can’t sleep at Neds I will come back in the same instant AND I will talk with her before, if she asks me to stay I won’t go. Ok?”

“Ok!” They were cheering so much and Jon could not help but laugh

Did not take long and Sansa said “Thats it, I just buyed our tickets”

“What?”

“Yeah Jon, yours too, I had to take the chance”

“But I said that I will ask Lya...”

“Shut up Jon, Lya is gonna be super excited to sleep in father’s house, she always asked this, Bran will give her all vídeo games and Legos that she wants, and Mommy gonna make all chocolate cakes in the world, and let’s not talk about father... when you come back you will have to deal with a little girl that will cry to not to go home”

That same night when Jon was putting Lyanna on her bed and he was walk on eggshells to talk to her about the trip. _Where in hell i was thinking to agree with this_?

“Lya, sweetheart, Dad needs to talk to you”

“What father? Did I did something wrong?”

“No babe, no! Father will make a trip for somewhere far and gonna stay some days away from home”

Lya mad a sad face. _That’s it!_

“And am I gonna stay alone?”

“NEVER! I will never let you alone babe. You will stay at Ned’s house. What do you think”

Lya lifted her head and put a big smile on her face.

“And I’m gonna sleep there?”

“Yes...” Jon was hesitating

Lya started to jump on her bed and was screaming that she would be watching movies with grandfather until HE sleeps, she was really excited, and Jon was surprised with her reaction.

“Lya, honey, calm down, you need to understand that I will take almost one week to get back and gonna stay far away and we will talk only talk on the phone and vídeo-calls. Are you alright with this?”

“Yeah father, I will miss you but I will have so much fun in grandmother’s “

“Aye Babe, you will”

“Father, Ghost can come with me?”

“Aye babe, Ghost can come with you”

Jon is going to Meeren, and he was surprised with Lya’s reaction. Later that week when Jon was thinking about this Jon knew that in the end he was the one who is afraid. Afraid to be alone , afraid to be abble to have fun, afraid to be abble to MAYBE enjoy someone even for just one night. _God, is like ride a bike? Because I can’t even remember the last time i had someone in my arms.._

\--------------------------------

**DANY**

It’s been two weeks since she started to work on Daario’s clinic and everyday she gets excited for this time of her day, and today was friday and was even more excited because she did not have to come to her work with Daario. Jaime, her driver, took her from college to the clinic.

Missandei was already there, and on friday they did not had patients, only paper work, clean the machines and organize the files, so there were just them both alone, and yeah, she and Missandei took their time to chat, gossip, watch some series. She discovered that her cellphone was block for a lotttttt of things.

She noticed that Missandei was really suspicious about this

“Jany... why your brother would block your cellphone?”

“I already told you, we lost all of our familly and I was in coma for one year, I know he is super protective but he is just afraid to loose me”

“I’m sorry Jany, I should not tell you this is not of my business...” Missandei was leaving the room to do something else

“No, Miss, no! You can say what you think, really. We are building a friendship here and I think that we should be true to each other right?”

“Right Jany, I’m not the one putting on your shoes, I don’t have any idea how it is to live without knowing about everything that I pass through, and again, I’m not on your shoes, but Jany... what your brother is doing with you is not healthy. He controls you, even your cellphone, I don’t even know if he is watching or hearing us right now, he blocked your phone, I am the first person since you are out of coma that you have contact without being someone hire from him. You are rich but you have no money because you have to use your credit card, you know why Jany? Because he is controlling you”

“He never controlled in what I spend money, if I want to buy all the clothes he wouldn’t say a thing”

“Is not this baby girl” She took a deep breath and took Dany’s hand, she was trying to be smooth with Dany

“He wants to know everything, everywhere and everyone that you are conect with. Why Jany? Why?”

“Because he cares...” Dany was saying this but deep down she wasn’t believing on it

“Jany, I don’t know why he does it, but I know something... is not healthy. And Jany... if you need anything, ANYTHING, call me”

“Thank you”

They were organizing the files until Missandei called her to watch some rom-com movie.

They laugh and cried with the story on the screem. And Missandei started to talk about men and all the flirts and guys that she had kissed and did a “lot of things” and Dany was quiet, just listen to her friend

“So Jany, and you? You and Daario...?

“NO!”

“Wow! Why not, he is clearly in to you, and let’s be true he is hot”

Dany laugh “I don’t know... I feel like he is another one to control me. Yes, he is handsome, he is stable but... I feel nothing, actually... one day he tried to kiss me and I felt disgusted and I felt terrible for this, he is so nice to me but I can’t”

“Do you have someone in your heart”

_Did she? Did she has someone in her heart?_

“I don’t know... sometimes I feel like I had someone but in this life, after the coma, I have none. I already asked Vis and he said that I was a shy girl, that never had a boyfriend but he can’t know if a secretly liked someone.”

“Come on Jany. You are gorgeous, one of the prettiest woman that I ever saw, is impossible that you never had anyone... you are 26 for God sake, sure you had someone. You mean... you can’t be virgin, right?”

Dany blushed hard

“I – I – Sure I am. Miss, I got in to coma with 20, after this I had no one, this I guarantee to you”

“No way Jany! No way! You mean you with this pretty ass of yours never get laid in your high school or firsts years of college?” Missandei was laughing hard. And she was too with the way Missandei was incredulous about her love and sex life.

“I have an idea... do you wanna be sure about this?”

“Yeahhh?” Dany aswered without sure

“In the 5th floor has a clinic of a gynecologist, I know her, I am her friend, and if you want, we can go there”

“What? I go to doctors regularly”

“Let me guess, one that you brothers pay to check on you in your house”

“Y-yeah”

“Jany, let me buy this thing that your brother is the best brother in this world, ok? And he just want to take care of you. Even with the most best brother no one would ever talk about your sex life with him so he can’t know if you had someone in your past”

“Make sense”

“So... let’s go. I will call her first to know if she has some free time to get an apointment for you”

Dany was nervous. _Why Am i nervous? What diference will do if I am or not virgin?_

Minutes later Missandei was back

“Good News, she will be able to see you, I said that you are a really good friend of mine that had lost memory, did not remember and wanted to know”

Dany was blushing again

“Come on Jany, she is a doctor, if I did not tell her this she would not mention anything because sure this is something people knows for sure, no doctors need to says if someone are or not virgin”

“Yes Miss, Yes... you are right, is just... is really hard for me. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care about being virgin or not, is not this... is... If I had someone special in my past? I can’t remember a thing, yes, but I’m pretty sure that I was not someone that had a lot of guys in my life, I would apreciate if I had, but deep down I am pretty sure that I was not this kind of a girl. If I am not virgin maybe I had someone special, and if I had someone Miss why he or she never looked for me? Why this someone was not by my side when I woke up?” A tear scape her eyes and she tried to light the mood “fuking ninjas cutting onions” Missandei came closer and hugged her tigh.

“Jany, if you are not ready for this that’s ok sweet, you do not have to do this”

“No Miss... I have, all that I wanted since I woke up was to have some clue to know who I am, anything... because, everything that Vis tells me is just about my childhood and somethings that he tells is like was not with me, Is like he is telling a story of someone else, maybe is just the way I will feel for anything that i discover but I need to know something”

“Believe in your heart Jany, You do not have your memories, but believe in your heart. maybe.... maybe you were just a saint back there and you are still a virgin even with this ass of your”

Dany laugh even with tears rolling on her cheeks.

“You are talking so much about my ass Missandei, want some piece, uh?” She was kidding

“Sweet Jany, you are really hot, indeed, but bad for me I don’t play in this team, I really like some big...”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it”

“Yeah baby, forget, you are definitely a virgin”

They were laughin hard and they were going to the clinic on 5th floor

“Jany, after we could go to a coffe, what do you think?”

“Jaime will come to take me after our shift”

Miss was quiet but Dany could hear her thoughts about Viserys controlling her

“What do you think to sleep in my house?”

“Is Friday night Jany, I really like you but I will definitely go have some fun in the night, and I will meet someone”

“Wow.... Gray again?”

Missandei give her a light punch on Danys arms

“Friday night you should come with me... come on Jany, you need to have some fun” she was given her a pupp eye

“Maybe onde day Miss...”

They entered on the clinic, the clinic was empty, Doctor Talisa asked them to go in the end of the day so won’t be anyone else there.

“Hi Missandei”

“Hey Talisa, this is my friend Jany”

“Hi Jany, nice to meet you... so Missandei explained it to me somethings about you... “ She was direct them into her room “Do you want to Missandei to wait outside or...”

“No, please, I want her to come in”

“Ok, let’s go... so... you don’t know much about your medical history right?”

“I know... just in the last 6 years”

“You don’t know when was your first menstruation, or if you had sex or if you used hormones to prevent preganancy”

“No... nothing” She was sad, really sad. “My last period was one week ago, knowing this count for somthing?”

“Hey, that’s ok, we gonna work from the start, right. And eyes, counts a lot to have this information”

“I need to do some examination on you, You will take off your cloths, put that gown” she pointed to a private room inside her room, you will laid down on the bed, put your feet here, and I will need to see your vagina, I will put this “ she was showing her something “inside on you to look if everything is all right and I will colect some samples to send to the lab, don’t worry all of this is routine. I would ask to make a ultrasound on you to see your uterus and ovaries , but first things first, ok?”

Dany was with a scary face, she was sweat and nervous.

“I will let you in to change, and when you are ready you call me. Missandei if she wants you to help, you can go”

She looked in Dany’s eyes and said “If you are not ready for this, that’s ok.”

Dany nod.

When Talisa left them there she hugged Missandei and said quiet “let’s do this”

“Come on Jany, and like she said, this is routine. I do this once in awhile”

“Ok”

She changed her clothes and lay down on the table but let her legs down, she asked Missandei to call the doctor. She came, did her examination. She was shy but she was expecting a pain that did not come and she was thankfull for this.

Missande was by her side, she was feeling like a child, what kind of a grow adult would do this with a friend? But Miss was sweet enough to said that was like she was doing this for the first time, and was ok to feel insecure.

After the examination and she changed for her cothes they were back on the seats of the doctor’s room.

“So, am I alright?”

“Yes, for what I can tell you your are perfect right. I just need this sample to send to lab, and when the results come I can send to your email”

“No!” She blurt out without thinking. Dany did not want her brother to know this

“I work in this building, with Missandei, so, I can come here to take the results next friday if that’s all right to you”

“If works for you, Works for me”

“So... Talisa.... can you tell me if I already had...”

“Jany, I can’t say for sure if you had sex with someone, but I can tell you that you are definitely not virgin, but we can loose virginity even with our fingers, so I can’t say ...”

Dany was clearly distressed. Now that she was on this she really wanted to know...

Talisa look her in the eyes and said “Jany, I think you had sex in your life I just can ensure you this, but I really think you had. This leaves you better?”

“Yes... maybe... I don’t know. Thank you so much for this doctor Talisa, really”

“No problem Jany, if you’d like we can have more exam to know more, but I really don’t think is necessary”

“Thank you”

Dany was quiet, the wheels on her head could not stop. Missandei walked with her, took her arms and they walked together to the front of the building to wait her driver. Dany was glad for Missandei’s silent support, she did not want to talk right now.

Jaime came and she hugged Missandei and she whispered “Call me, ok?”

“I won’t ruin your Friday night”

“Hey... I am serious, call me if you need to talk, ok?”

“Ok, and tomorrow send me a messege updating me about your wild night”

Missandei laughed and Jany could not stop to smile with her. “Thank you Miss”

She heard Jaime calling Viserys to say that he took her and they were coming home, and he would send a message for him assuring when they were at home.

When Dany come home, she did not wanted to dinner and was glad that Viserys wasn’t there. She runs to her paint room, she needed to clean her head, she did not need to strugglin with her mind, she need to do the opposite, she need to think of anything, just feel.

She closed the door and started to paint, furious, crying, she painted on non-stop, until she felt asleep in the middle of the caos of brushes, inks and canvas. And she dreamed, dreamed with a place, a man, smiles, touching, hands in hands, no faces, just a ghost, but she could felt love, being in love, be loved, someone was caring with her and she felt good, filled, belonging, free, she felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.  
> .  
> I did not like this chapter so much, I'm struggling to write this part of the story but I'm trying to get through this  
> .  
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care. And please be kind, is my first fic EVER!

DANY

The following days was a real dream in Dany’s life.

She used to go to school with Sansa and while they were walking Sansa was with a grin on her face. Dany knew exactly why she was acting like this, but she wasn’t sure how to tell Sansa what happened.

Dany could not stop the smile on her own face, and her face was of a silly girl in love.

“Stop it Dany, enough with this, tell me, you promised you would tell me”

“What do you want me to tell you Sans?”

“Are you and Jon together?”

Dany nods with a shy smile on her face, Sansa is screaming excited “I knew it, I knew it”

“Shhhhh Sansa”

They were close to school and without she even know, Jon was coming behind them, and he came close to her by her back, hugged her and kissed her cheek, she wasn’t expecting and almost jumped startled.

“Morning beautiful” he said. She was beyond embaressed, in front of all the school she stood there, with her cheek heated and red and shyly she answered “Morning Jon”.

Sansa claped her hands, “Ewww brother, I am still here”

“So, I can’t hug my girlfriend?”

“Ok brother, never took you for a handsy guy” She was lefting them there. “see you in class Dany”

“Sans, wait...” Sansa left without even look back. But she wasnt angry, Dany could bet she was liking so much all this changes. she always cheered for Dany date with Robb or Jon.

“Dany... sorry, I though I could... but if you don’t feel comfortable...” Jon was letting his arms down from her waist

“No Jon, I really like it I just wan’st expecting and I am new with this things about date, but I liked very much” And was time for her to kiss him, on his lips, a light kiss, but a confirmation that yes they were dating and she did not bother with whoever was looking at them. To be true, she wanted to everyone to see that, Jon was with her, yes, was a silly thing, but she wanted everyone to know they were together.

They walked hand in hand, and he was taking her to her classes. They were close to the end of the year, was the last year for Jon before he goes to college.

“Dany, I need to talk to your parents”

“Jon, we are not in last century, we are dating for what? Less than 24 hours, is not like we are getting married”

“I know, but it’s sounds right... I know them since I was a little boy, is not like I don’t know your Family, plus I don’t want for them to think wrong of me, of us... and...” He stopped in the hallway, embracing her waist, they were in front of each other, she was with her hands in his neck. He was a sigh to be hold. “He, himself asked me this, he said loud and clear that if I would have had something with you he wanted me to go there and talk with him. And I don’t mind, I want to do things right with you and I want for your father’s aproval, I know how your parents is importante to you”. He was caressing her cheeks with his thumb, there were so much affection in his eyes, was hard to believe that this was happening. The reality of Jon as her boyfriend was better than in her dreams.

He kissed her, not just a peck on her lips, a real kiss that made her look for air when they broke the kiss.

“Ok Jon, I’m gonna talk to mother to know when is the best night for me to bring you to dinner as my boyfriend. Are you ready for this?”

“More than ready! But... I am pretty sure that all my familly is going to be jealousy if we don’t do the same with them. Can you do this for me too?”

“IS not fair, my Family is only four... well... five, but Viserys does not count, he won’t be there anyways... and maybe even Rhae wont be because he is working too much for father can retire, anyways... your Family is 7 people without count you”

“And every single one of them loves you”

She giggled. “Ok, true...”

The signal of their classes rang.

“See you Dany”

“Bye Jon”

He was turning to left, and she took his hand, pulled him to her and kissed him one more time.

When she entered her classroom Sans was already there laughing at her, they were sitting together

Her phoned buzzed and she saw a message from Jon **“miss you”** , and Sans saw that too.

“Oh my god, Jon, fucking, Snow is a fool in love with you”

“Shut up Sans”

Dany could not concentrate on her class, her mind was all on Jon.

Today all of them walked home together, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya and Dany.

Dany was feeling so shy around them all and she used to be always so care free with them, but today she was shy, she knew she could trust every single one of them, but was the first time that she was coming back home holding hands with Jon and they were all making jokes about them together, and yes, this was not helping.

Suddenly one girl, she remembers her, sure she remembers her, she heard the rummors that Jon and she had something, she never saw anything, but she knew it, Ygritte, Dany was jealous about her for months, Dany already hate her. And she was coming _How dare she!_

She was getting closer and closer, Dany was pretending that she wasn’t seeing anything and was trying to act normal.

Ygritte came in front of Jon, making impossible to continue their walk, she was too close for Dany’s liking

“So Jonny boy, what’s the plan? Walk with this girl at day and fuck me at night, uh?” She was almost kissing him and he took a step back

“Ygritte please, what we had is on the past, was nothing serious, and you knew it, you yoursef said that hundreds times”

“Did I broke your heart sweet Jonny? And now you wanting to get some conforting with this girl” She was getting closer and Dany though she would kiss him. She couldn’t take anymore and stepped between them.

“Listen Bridgit” She mistaked her name on purpose “Everyone knows that you fucked Jon and vice-versa, what’s the deal? I am not here thinking that Jon is a virgin, if your intended was to make me jeaulous, sorry, you are the one making yourself a fool. And if he will fuck someone at night is gonna be me, so fuck off and lets us go”

Ygritte was mouth opened, she was not expecting this, to be true, Dany wasn’t either. She was red in anger. She took Jon’s hands and walked firm and determinate lefting Ygritte behind them.

Robb was cheering, just as Sansa. And Arya was laughing non stop

When the tension was lefting she started to laugh too. Jon was still shocked with Dany’s out burst but he was holding her by her side and he brought her hands to his mouth to kiss.

They were in front of his house, but keep walking with her to let her in her house.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“I am sorry if I overstep on your ex”

“Firts, you did not, You are allowed to defend what is yours, and second, she is not my ex, yes we had something, but we never dated”

Dany did not wanted to admited but she was jealous as fuck.

“Hey... I won’t lie to you, ok? I promise you this, I can fail in anything but I won’t lie to you. I had girls in my life and you know it, but I am here with you now and most importante I WANT to be here with you Dany” He was taking a lock of her hair and putting behind her ears

She nods

“I know... is silly...”

“Is not. I can’t even imagine you with another man, I would be jealous as hell, even if was in your past. You can be jealous just don’t be insecure about us, ok?”

“Ok”

“And... I think was kind cute you so angry. I come to a conclusion that I really like this version of you” He was smilling at her and put his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him

“Really?” She was smilling back at him too

“And... what was that thing about fuck me at night? I will take that...” He was playing with her

She slapped slight his chest

“Jon Snow!” She was red

“I am kidding... welll... not that I would complain, but I am just messing with you.”

He hugged her by her waist, seems like this would be something theirs, Jon seems to like to do this with her, and she was loving to be hugged by him this way. He kissed her “Your lips is now my favorite taste” she was blushing “And yours is mine” Their were smilling between their kisses.

Ned showed in his front door and called him

“Ok... time to go. See you Dany”

“See you too Jon”

She was touching her lips without believing that this was real, she was dating Jon Snow.

\--------------------------------------------

JON

He was in his room studying when he heard his phone buzzing. Robb was in the room too.

“Someone really wanna talks with you”

He took his phone and saw a menssage from Dany

**Dany: Mom asked if you can come tomorrow for dinner.**

**Jon: yes I can.**

He lays on his bed, he was smilling like a fool and Robb could not lose the oportunity to mess with him

“Dany, right? Only she can make you look this way”

Jon threw a pillow on him “Yes, is Dany”. Robb was laughin.

“Rob... tomorrow I will dinner on Targaryen’s house. Something to advise in first dinner with my girlfriend?”

“Congrats Man, just be yourself Jon that everything is going to be alright”

Jon was nervous, tonight he is gonna dinner on Dany’s house and now he will become Dany’s boyfriend in her parents eye, part of him was pride for this new status and part of him was really scared of what they would think about him.

 _If they don’t like me? But they Always treated me right. BUT this was before I was dating with their daughter. Now everything must change. Maybe Rhaella will be happy. She appeared glad when I was takin Dany to the ball, she made us take that photos. Come down Jon! She likes you._ He was trying to be cool but was his first time meeting a girl’s parents and was not any girl, was Dany he could not stop thinking.

He was leaving his house when Cat called him “hey, young lad, where are you going?”

“Err... sorry Cat, I asked Robb to tell you, I will dinner in Targaryens”

“Is that so, uh? Can you tell me why?”

“Er... I- We- I am dating Dany, and tonight I will talk with her parents”

“Ow Jon” she came to hug him “This is so nice, I’m happy for you, I already knew but I really wanted to hear from you. Dany is a really nice girl, and beautiful too”

Jon was embarresed.

“Jon, I will make a dinner Friday night so you can bring her here”

“Aunt Cat, I think Dany already had all meals here....”

“Yeah, she did, but now she will come as your girlfriend and not Sansa’s best friend. But go on, don’t be late on your first day as Dany’s boyfriend” She gave him one more hug.

Before Jon go to Dany’s house, that is just next to his own, he chose to go to buy a flower for her, a winter blue rose again, he decide that this will be their symbol.

Now he was on Dany’s front door again, he was about to ring the bell when Rhaella opened the door.

“Hey Jon, come in. Welcome my dear” She was Always so sweet with him, she had Always a smile on her face, just like Dany.

“Hi Mrs. Rhaella , this is for you” He gave one flower to her, a yellow lily, and was with another one in his hands for Dany.

“Hey young lad, you not happy to date my only daughter and now you wanna steal my wife too?” Aerys came to welcome him

Jon started to be nervous again _Shit, the flower was for being polite and make some good impression on her and now..._

Aerys started to laugh “Im kidding kid. Come in. This another flower is for me?”

“Aerys... stop messing with Jon, he is already tense”

“Sorry Jon, I am really just kidding with you. Come on boy, is not like I am meeting you for the first time”

Jon entered the room and was searching for her, no signal.

“I will call her” Rhaella said.

Did not last long and she was coming, he could see her everyday descending the staircase of her house and everytime he would be impressed with her beauty. She was smilling at him and was impossible to not smile back.

Aerys was by his side and he did even noticed.

“Close your mouth son”

Rhaella kicks Aweys with her elbows and Dany just laughed with the situation.

She was now in front of him.

“Hey Jon” She came and kissed him on his cheeks

“Hey... this is for you” He gave her the blue winter rose and she brought to her face.

“I really like this Jon”

Rhaella interruped them and said that the dinner was ready.

Viserys was not home, neither was Rhaegar.

The dinner was better than he though, Aerys Always playfull and making fun of him and Dany, he was expecting that he turned to a really mad man because her daughter was dating him. Rhaella Always sweet and being a perfect hostess. The food was delicious.

After the dinner Aerys asked him to go to the living room for them to have a talk. Jon though that now was the time that the man woud say some truths to him and send him home and for him to forget about Dany.

When they were finally on the room and Aerys pointed Jon to sit in front of him and he did.

“Jon, I need you to be true to me and I will be with you, ok?”

Jon just nodded

“Dany is my only girl, she is my princess. I can kill and be killed for her. Do you understand this?

“Yes sir”

“So... how much you are serious with this thing of dating my daughter?”

“Really serious sir. I like your daughter very much”

“You two are really young to be really serious, don’t you think”

“I know but you asked me to be true to you, right? So I am being. I really am serious with dating Dany”

Aerys was making a face that he was not believing in him and Jon could not stop talking

“With all respect Sir, but you and Rhaella started dating really Young for what can I know, my fath-uncle Ned and Cat too, and you are both with your families and loving each other, and I am pretty sure that both of you did not regret”

Aerys was thinking “good point young lad, but you and my daughter have a lot of road to ride, take your time, don’t rush anything. Just promise me one thing Jon.... don’t ever do anything that she does not want, respect her”

Jon was startled with the convertation and he tryied to speak but Aerys didn’t let him

“NEVER Jon, NEVER force anything, respect her time”

Jon was red, totally red. _WHAT the fuck was this conversation_.

“Yes sir. Sure. I will never force her to anything and I really want to make Dany happy”

“Good! Now let’s call the ladys because I’m pretty sure that they are thinking that Im skinning you alive”

They four was in the living room and Aerys announced “Next month me, Rhaella, Rhaegar and Viserys gonna travel to Essos and Dany is going to stay on Ned’s house. This was arranged before we knew that you were together, BUT” he emphasized the “but”, “you, young lady is going to sleep in Sansa’s room and you young lad don’t even try anything, are we clear?”

Dany was blushing hard and Jon just the same way.

“Father!”

“What? I am just alerting you both. And dont think that Ned and Cat is going to take easy on watching you too”

Jon was speechless, he and Dany just had some kisses and now her father was talking about this in front of her, he could barely form some word, he just said “Yes sir” like he was in the army.

After some time, Rhaella and Aerys take they leave and was just Dany and Jon, Dany called Jon to go outside, and they go to the porch swing.

“Soo, what father wanted to talk to you?”

“He wanted to know if we were a serious thing”

“And...?”

“And...? Nah! I don’t think so...” He was kidding with her and she noticed

“So, my not-serious-boyfriend-that-came-to-talk-with-my-parents... how this not serious relationship gonna act? Just one weak and after that, you go to another girl and I will to another boy?”

He took her by her waist “No way that I will let you with another boy, and no fuking way that any other girl would be able to replace you” He said taking her lips on his and kissing her “God, I was missing your mouth”

“Good to know” She kissed him again

“what else my father talked with you?”

“He said for me to respect you” she rolled her eyes

She jumped on his lap. Her lips was so close to his that was touching, but she was not kissing him “And If I don’t want you to” she was teasing him

He was breathing heavy. _She definitely is gonna be the death of me._

“Dany...”

She passed her tongue on his lips and he could not take anymore, he put his hand on her neck and pushed her to him and kissed her hard, until they parted for air. She was beautiful and he could not believe that he was finally Daenerys Targaryen’s boyfriend.

Their foreheads was touching and they were calmer right now. With a smile on his face he said “My Family wants a retribution, you know... Auntie Cat asked for you to dinner Friday night in our house...” She was with a smirk on her face, bitting her lower lips _God she is beautiful_.

“That’s ok for me Jon, but you really want to talk about families dinner right now?”

_Oh God, she will be the death of me indeed._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.  
> .  
> What the hell I was thinking when I decided to write this. This is getting bigger and bigger and sometimes I ask myself what I am doing. When I first though about this I was thinking this to be oneshot (everyone that is sane do oneshot for a first fanfic, right? You don’t expect to your first fic be a multi-chapter), but after I started to write I though would be 5 chapters and now we are in chapter 11 and counting. I’m sorry and please be gentle with this person that is a baby in this world taking the firsts steps.
> 
> And thank you for everyone that is always here living loving comments, this definitely brights my day, thank you! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care.

JON

“Lya, if you need anything, ANYTHINGat all you call me, ok? You ask Grandpa ou Grandma to call me.” He was on his knees to be in the same height as Lya. “And Ghost is gonna be with you, ok? I already talked with Ned to let him sleep with you, but dont worry, if you get scared at night Ned and Cat will alow for you to sleep with them”. Jon could not stop talking. Lya was with a big backpack on her back, around them had so many bags with every possible thing that Lya could miss from home or need. Lya just nodded and said “Ok father, don’t worry and stop to talk so fast”.

He got up and handed to Cat some notes “This is the list of medicines and when should she take if she have anything, and this is a list of the time that she wake up, clean her teeth, what kind of shoes she likes, and how she likes her cereal” he was sweating “and this....” and could not stop to give what looked like infinites notes about every possible thing

Cat stopped him “Jon, I raised 6 children, you included, and I think I did a really good job. Calm down and don’t expect that she will have the same routine that she have in your house” Jon was about to open his mouth to protest “Jon! That’s ok, will be like a vacation for her too, right Lya?” She was about to put Lyanna in her arms and Lyanna smilled “right Grandma, Papa is overreacting, he is gonna miss me soooooo much”. Jon finally gave a smile and relaxed a little.

Arya and Sansa was laughing with the scene but Jon was paying no mind.

“And this...” he gave Lya a phone, is for you to send how many messages for me whenever you want, any time, anything, ok?”

“Jon Snow she is too little to have a phone” Ned protested

“Just have my number and are protect for her to just contact me and is just for this time”

“Ok father” she took the phone and placed on the couch.

Sansa and Arya was still giggling with him, he was really estressed. “Jon, we need to go”

He was on hes knees again “Lya, promise to call me if you need me, ok? Please don’t ever doubt that I love you my little girl, papa will back, ok? I promise, I will be back soon, very soon and the days will pass very fast.” He was almost crying, he hugged Lya and Lya hugged him back “I’m gonna be alright father, is gradpa’s house.”

He was having double though about go to this trip.

“Jon... let’s go” Arya was snappy

Ned gave a little pat on his shoulder “She is gonna be alright son, please you be too, have some fun and please don’t worry with Lya, trust us”

He nodded and did not move

“Jon?” Sansa this time was calling him

“Do I need to put you out of the door, son?”

Jon gave a small smile and started to left, he waved his hands to everyone and looking in Lya’s eyes searching for any signal of insecurity but found nothing.

“Bye Papa, bye Auntie Arya e Auntie Sansa, Love you” She was screaming while the were going to the car with a big smile on her face.

“Bye” Arya and Sansa answered.

Jon was finally inside the car, Sansa was driving and he was shaking his head “Where I was with my head when I decided to accepted your offer”

“Nah brother, don’t even start... will be good for everyone”

“I hope so Arya... I hope that Lya will be fine”

__________________________________

DANY

Was tuesday night and she was in her paint room, this last weeks, working with Missandei was given her some resemblance of a normal life, she was very happy in the last few days, feeling more confidant and herself. She was looking around her and could notice that lately she was always painting blue roses and in some paints she was putting a big white tree with red leaves, she as looking attentive for this. _This is new!_ Whe she look at the flowe and tree she had the same sensation that she had when she painted the big White dog. _What this means?_

Sundley Viserys entered the room and she was startled by him.

“Vis, please, knock on the door before, you scared the crap out of me!”

“Now I have to knock on the door of my own house?” He was rude and Dany was not understanding why he was acting this way

“Well... yes, this is my place, so yes, you need” She did not know where that voice came from but she was please to said that.

“Jany, don’t piss me off. You really don’t want to see me angry”

“What the hell is happen to you” She was afraid of him and did not know why she had to be afraid of him but she was voicing her feelings too, and this was a new sensation for her.

She could see that he was breathing heave trying to control himself

“Jany... I will need to go to Westeros to deal with my company” She did not lost that he said MINE and not ours. “I need to deal with some boring things that the incompetente that I put in charge is fucking everything, and now I will have to travel to that disgusting place to fix everything”

“Let me go with you brother... I want to go to westeros” She did not know why but now she wanted so much to go there. And she could not ignore the fact that Vis was calling their company like was just his and this irritated her in some level.

 _Stop this, he is taking care of everything_. She was trying hard to see what she used to see for Viserys but since Missandei started to talk with her, she is starting to open her eyes for Vis’s behaivor, she was starting to see between the lines.

“No” He said harsh. “Sorry Dany, but no, I’m already stressed with this trip and the fact that I will leave you alone here”

“Don’t worry brother”

“Anyway, I asked Daario to take a look on you, anything that you need you talk with him and if you will leave this house to go to anywhere tell him. I left Jaime warned to acompany you for wherever you go”

“Vis...”

“Is for the best Jany. I’m living tonight” And he left without gave her space to say anything else.

“I don’t want anyone to watch me” she said to herself.

She took her phone and send a message to missandei

**D: “Are you free?”**

**M: Yes... what’s happening**

**D: Viserys is gonna travel for Westeros, I don’t know for how long.**

**M: That’s exciting News...**

**M: Sorry Jany. But I think is gonna be good.**

**D: I don’t know Miss, he said that Daario e Jaime is gonna watch for me**

**M: You mean “whatching you”. When he will go?**

**D: Tonight!**

**M: Good! Tomorrow let’s have some coffe after work.**

**D: I don’t know...**

**M: Jany! You will, even if I have to drag you out**

Dany was smilling looking at her phone. She was very luck to have Missandei in her life.

She took a photo of her paints and send to Missandei

**D: Look at my babies. I’m keeping paiting this flower, tree and dog in every paint that I do, I don’t know why but I needed to share with you. Mayybe latter we can talk about it. I don’t know... I think... I think maybe is something in my past. You gonna think that I’m silly but I feel diferent when I look them... whatever Missy, nevermind**

**M: NO Jany, no... that means something, I am pretty sure, remember what I said to you, If you can’t remind with your mind try to free your heart, I think you are getting somewhere, I believe in your heart Jany, and If you say to me that you feel diferent painting this I believe on you.**

**D: Thank you Miss. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow?**

**M: Definitely**

**___________________________________**

JON

Their plane landed and Jon was thanking all the Gods that exist for this, he was holding the arm of his chair so strong that he knuckles was almost White. When he felt that the plane stopped he let the air that was holding out. Arya and Sansa was by his side gigglin hard.

“This...” He was point for him “is not funny. I don’t know why the hell I agreed with you to this stuppid trip”

“Stop being annoying. You are looking like a grump grandfather Jon” Sansa was mocking him

“For my point of view I am looking like a clow, you can’t stop laugh of me”

“Come on brother”

They left the plane, Jon was relieved to put his foot on the ground, after he took his suitcase, he took his phone from his pocket to call Lyanna, but he saw that Ned sended him a message telling him that Lyanna was sleeping in his old room, that she did not complained. Ned said what she did, eat and even what story he readed for her before sleep. Jon was relieved and thankful for Ned doing this. He knew he was overreacting but knowing the details gave him some peace. And after that Ned sended him some photos of Lya playing on the yeard, helping Cat with the dishes and one of her sleeping and Ghost sleeping by her side, on her bed and Ned wrote “Ghost is taking his chance”. And Jon could not help smiling looking at his phone.

“FINALLY a smile” Sansa was mocking him

Jon showed her the picture of Lyanna sleeping

“That’s it big brother, she will be fine and you too” she hugged him by his side

“Yeah, I think we both gonna be fine. Let’s take a cab becasuse I want to go to the hotel, I am exausted” When he was finishing his line he heard Sansa saying something like “Oh-oh” and started to walk fast and calling them to go to the other side of the airport

“What?” Arya asked and Sansa gave her a big frown

“What’s happened Sansa, Is like you saw a ghost”

“Nothing Jon, let’s go” she was speeding up the pace even more

Jon tried to look back and he noticed that now was Arya that noticed what whatever Sansa had see, and she turned his head for the other way and started to pull him. They were hidding something from him.

“What the hell?”

He started to get nervous but Jon had no idea what, or better, who he was about to see, maybe if he knew he would never even try to see but stubborn like he is he look back and he saw, the platium hair that he reconise in anywhere. He only saw this hair color in five people and 3 was dead... his heart started to jump hard on his chest. He saw his face and his vision turned read, Viserys Targaryen, that bastard, has being ten years since he last saw him but his creepy face was the same.

Viserys did not noticed right away but with all the fuss that Sansa and Arya was doing he saw them, and Jon could noticed his eyes got bigger. Jon could see that he was nervous, he did not want to see them.

Jon does not know why but his feet started to take him in Viserys direction, Jon was blind in anger for some time, Sansa and Arya started to call him to come back, but they were coming after him, he knew that they will never leave him alone.

Sansa took his arms waking him for his dazedly state “Jon, let’s go.” But Jon said nothing and kept walking in Viserys direction until he was close enought for them to talk.

“Where is she?” Jon was demanding

“Who?”

“You know pretty well... Where is she?” He was clenching his teeth

“I have no fucking idea, you just can be a mad man to think that I want something with that bitch”

Jon was about to jump on his throat when Arya jumped in front of him

“Jon... Jon... he is not worth.” She grab his arms and started to pull him to another way. He was dragin out of there but he was still looking at Viserys, his body poiting for the direction that Arya was pulling him and his head looking back. And he read in Viserys lips what he said in the end

“And I don’t fucking care for your little bastard either” He was smilling, his creappy disgusting smile.

Jon tried to move from Aryas and Sansa grip but Arya was strong hard and he was dazzed with all of this situation.

When they were far away from Viserys Jon started to have a panic atack, he did not have had something like this in years, his heart started to pounding fast and heave, was hard to breath, he was sweating and shaking. Sansa that already saw him this way many many times before, took him to somewhere calm, sit him down on the floor, asked Arya to buy some water and started to talk with Jon, to bring him back to reality. He did not last long to come back, was not one of the worst that he had.

“Sorry brother, I did not know...”

“Is not your fault Sans, what the odds?” They were in silence for some time and he needed to say more “He knows about Lya Sans... how ? I doubt Dany told him after everything that he did with her. She can not want me or Lya but I’m sure that she would never look for him”

“Don’t know Jon but he is creepy as hell, maybe he was watching her or even you”

“If...”

“Nothing gonna happen to her... believe me Viserys will want Lya far away from him”

She hugged him. Arya came back and gave him some water and they decide to go to the hotel.

“Im sorry Jon, we bring you here for you to have fun and the first thing that happen is this... I am so sorry”

“Is not your fault, stop this... and we gonna have fun Arya, I promise you” Jon will not let this stupid ruin this trip with his sisters.

“Let’s go sis, let’s go to the hotel, eat something and have a good night of sleep, tomorrow you start to train for your big day and me and Sansa will walk through the city.” Yes, he will do his best to make this trip worth it, he owes it to them.

\-------------------------------------------------

DANY

“Sir Jaime you don’t need to enter in the coffe house”

“With all respect Miss, Mr. Viserys asked me to follow all your steps, to take care of you , he is really worry about your safety”

“Jaime, you can be here in the car and wait for me, I will just go to have a coffe with a friend of mine.”

“I will stay in a table next to you Miss, don’t worry”

Dany was sick of all this thing, this was too much.

“Fine!”

Soon she spotted Missandei in a table outside and she was glad for this, there was no other table avaliable so Jaime needed to be inside and this gave her a little privacy to chat with her friend.

They greet each other. Missandei noticed that her driver was there.

“Do you have a spy on you?”

“Something like that”

“I don’t know how can you handle this Jany, really, I could not, even for a single day”

“I don’t know Miss, I understand my brother but sometimes is too much even for me”

Missandei took her phone and turn off and Dany made a face that she was understanding nothing

“I don’t know Jany, but if this has some app to record our conversation? I expect anything from your brother”

“Ok, is not like I will do something with my phone while we are here, and since you start to say this and I knew that my phone is block I don’t know... I have my doubts that you can have a reason”

“Ok, but since we are here let’s talk about your paints...”

“My paints?”

“Yes, you said that you feel something diferent when you see the blue flower, the tree and the dog. Jany, I never saw that flower in anywhere here but I did some research and I found that this flower is typical in north of Westeros, that’s a lot of poems and romantic storys describing this kinda of flower”

Dany was impressed by Missandei, how she cared for her, how she gave atention for what she said, she really did a research about this. Missandei believes in her. And Dany feels that she is someone that she can really trust.

“Thank you Miss, you really paid atention in me” She was holding the tears that wanted to fall down, she was really glad for Missy’s friendship.

“Sure silly girl. And let me keep going, the tree... Is rare Jany, Is really rare and now you can only find in North of Westeros too.”

“North. Westeros”

“That’s need to mean something Jany, you said that you feel good with this... maybe, maybe you have good things there... Maybe westeros did not only bring to you bad things like your brother use to tell you. Maybe you have some feeling of belong in there...”

Dany was thinking, her head was no stopping thinking about this all.

“But the dog I could not figure anything” She was laughing

“Thank you Miss... I don’t know what can I do with this information but is really good to know more about this little things that is coming”

“We can work from there Jany”

“How?”

“You can start to research about you in westeros, in the North, Winterfell, Winterfell is the most important city in the North”

“Winterfell...” she was thinking “this name is definitely not weird...”

“Well is an imortant city maybe means nothing, but we gonna start to look for... right?”

“Right”

They were talking more about everything and eating croissant and taking their coffee.

“Jany.... Friday night me and Gray...”

“Hummm.... look who sttled down...” Dany was mocking wih her

“Ok... yeah, we are seeing each other... EXCLUSIVE”

“WOW, congrats Missy. I really want to know the man capable to do this with Miss Missandei of Naath, he must be a really great guy...”

“So.... yeah, he is, but, you are right in the point. Friday we are going to a new place that opened and I think is a chance for you to have some fun and for meet Gray”

“I don’t know Miss... Vis...”

Missandei did not let her finish the sentence

“He is not in town”

“Yeah, but his eyes are”

“So let it be, what you will do that he will stop you? And is gonna be him” She said looking in Jaime’s Direction “and not Daario, on Friday’s night Daario has his shift on hospital, so he will be in the same place but you will be abble to enjoy a little ”

“Miss you are a genius. I love your mind” She kissed Missandei head giggling “Ok... ok... Let’s go! Yes... this! I will go! I will have some fun with you and your boyfriend” She was repeating more for her than for Missy.

“I did not said that he is my boyfriend”

“Come on Miss... I lost my memories not my sense”

They were laughing hard.

Dany was more and more confident and willing to live her life, to have some time for enjoy herself. She mentally was thankin Missandei for all the things that she is doing with her without she even know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again forgive for my english mistakes and if some good soul wants to be my beta I would be really grateful.  
> .  
> Sorry for the delay, I really struggle to write the chapters of the past.  
> .  
> Thank you so so much for all the supporting and lovely comments that you left here, you have no idea how this motivates me and make me happy. Thank you!  
> .  
> Stay safe people.   
> Big hug.

JON

During all week he was planning this and he wanted to make it perfect. To plan and execute everything that he had in mind, he needed some time away from Dany and Dany was growing suspicious, because since they started to date they passed all the time they could together, even when they were a part they were talking on the phone or through messages, Sansa was complaining and Robb too, but they were getting used to this.

“Jon, what is happening?” They were on the garden of his house.

“Nothing Dany... nothing” He was caressing her cheek

“Are you boring with me?” He could notice she was insecure with his behavior

“Hey... hey....” He said taking her chin up, to make she looks at his eyes “I said to you that you can be jealous, you can be angry or anything, but please don’t doubt of us, don’t doubt on me. I will always be true to you Dany. I like you for real” _I love you, I’m pretty sure I do_ “I’m just worry about school, I have a lot of assignment to do and I still did not receive any answers of the colleges that I made application” _OMG Jon, you said that you’d never lie and now what is this? But is for a good cause_.

“Oh...whe-where... did… you applied?”

“Winterfell College, The Watch University, The Vale and KLU”

“KLU? Is... is too far” He was noticing fear in her eyes

“Hey babe... don’t get ahead of oneself, ok? We have some months to figure this out...”

“I know is silly, I know that I should not say anything about this, but.... I don’t want to be far away from you”

“Me neither Dany...” He needed her to see how much he cares for her. “Dany, my priority is stay here in Winterfell, ok? And I think I can make it. Put some trust in me, uh? I’m not that bad on school, I think I have a good chance to stay here, with you” And he took her mouth for a kiss, a long one, to reassure his feelings to her.

He could not be away from her, he did not want to be in a distance relationship. They were together for almost one month, and he was already sure of this, he is incapable of breath far away from her. He could not imagine his nights without hearing her saying good night to him, even if is from a phone, he could not imagine not holding his arms around her, not kissing her lips and passing hours and hours talking with her with her in his arms, and more he stays by her side more he wanted to be with her.

“Let’s talk about good things. Jon... 3 days from today...” She was with a smirk on her face.

“Yes...” He knew what will happen 3 days from today...

“My Family will travel and I will stay at your house...”

“And?” He was pulling her to him and their bodies was crashing together, leaving no place for anything in between.

She was with her lips touching his, slightly. She was teasing him, and her body was so close to him that he knew she could feel everything. _Jon Snow, collect yourself._

“Dany...” He breathed hard on her lips

“Yes Jon...” She wasn’t taking easy on him

“I-I...” She was with her hands on his neck, passing her nails and putting her finger in his scalp. The sensation was too good to be true, he was lost in her hands.

She kissed him, hard and hungry, she was devouring him. He closed his grip on her waist, he putted one hand on her lower back and if he could he would pull her closer, but he couldn’t because their body was already colliding. He could not control his feelings and he was sure that she was feeling all desire that he felt for her. She left a moan into his mouth, and he could not think right anymore. He forgot everything, and he was taking her in his arms, his hand grabbed her perfect ass and pulled her for him, making her feel even more how hard his cock was. Their teeth were crashing, his tongue was dancing with hers and their hands was everywhere.

Someone coughed, bringing attention from them and they parted suddenly.

“Sansa” Jon was red and catching his breath, and Dany was hiding her face on Jon’s chest but could not contain her smile

“Yeah... Thank God is me, if was Dad you two could forget about Dany passing 2 weeks in our home”

“Come on Sans, we were just kissing” Dany protested

“You were almost eating each other” Sansa was trying hard not to laugh

“Sansa!” Jon was trying to say something but he was really blushing

“Please guys, get a room, you don’t need to do this here in the garden of our house Jon, anyone could come here and catch you. Thank me that was me.” She was trying to give them a lecture but Jon knew that she was having fun with this situation. “Come on, I came here to call you guys to come to our game night everyone is on the living room waiting for you both”

Sansa left and Jon whisper to Dany “Go ahead... I will need one more time be ready” He was smiling at her

“Don’t be late” She said giving him a smack on his cheek and running to get to Sansa.

They passed the night playing games on Stark’s Family House. Jon loved to be there, Sansa, Arya, Robb, Dany, Margaery, sometimes even Ned and Cat would participate, some night Theon and Sam, Jon’s and Robb’s friends would be included too. They never accept that Jon and Dany or Marg and Sansa would play in the same team and this made things way more competitive. Dany was super competitive; she always plays to win and she was very serious with these games.

Tomorrow will be Saturday, so they played until late in the night. Jon could not resist and he got catch looking at Dany, he really could get lost looking at her, she was beautiful. Her smile for him was the most beautiful sigh that he ever laid his eyes on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANY

_Knock, knock_ “Dany...”

She opened her eyes slowly. _What the hell is happening this time in the morning?_

“Dany...”

She was trying to became aware what was happening, she was still dazed of her sleep.

“Coming in mother”

Her mother opened the door.

“What’s happening mother, is 8am and I slept late last night... is Saturday mom, let me sleep a little more” Dany was pulling her duvet to hide her face again and was backing to sleep

“Dany, you need to come down stair” Rhaella was with a big smile on her face

“Mom... please…”

“Come on Dany, stop being so sleepy” She was pushing her duvet off her...

“Mom... is not fair”

Rhaella started to drag Dany out of her bed, and she was still smiling “Let’s go Dany, i swear to you that you won’t regret”

Dany was walking in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. _I can’t believe how my mom can be so happy on Saturday morning_.

She went down the stairs and looked at Rhaella

“Ok mom, I’m here so... what do you wan-”

When she putted her eyes on the living room she saw a big bouquet of winter blue roses with a card and next to it, there was a breakfast basket with a big red ribbon. She brought her hands over her mouth, and looked wide eyes to her mother.

“What is this?”

“Well... as soon as I woke up, there was a handsome man on my front door, giving me this and saying that I should give to the most beautiful girl on this planet, for a minute I though was for myself” she was playing with Dany “but soon enough I realized that would be really strange for Jon to call me a “girl”.

“Jon?”

“Do you have another boyfriend to do something like this to you young lady? Last I check you only have one boyfriend and his name is Jon.”

“I-I was not expecting this”

“Dany... go... take your flowers and your breakfast, and don’t forget to share with you mom, uh?”

Dany took a step after another; she was surprised and was not understanding why Jon did this.

She took the card and read “Happy first month anniversary, the first together of the rest of our lives. Thank you for the best 30 days of my life. Yours, Jon”

She did not even notice when the tears started to fall down her cheeks, but when she looked at her mother, she was just nodding to her, like she was saying that Dany deserved this and that she approves Jon. Dany was crying, but that was happy tears. She did not even realize that they were doing one month today, Jon did not said anything during this past week.

She took the basket and could noticed that Jon made that by himself, he selected all the things that she liked. He even put a pot of only red and purple skittles, she once said that she only aet them, and she was crying again with all the caring that he putted in to this. In the end of the basket was a frame photo of them, on the promo day, the photo that her mother took of them, they were looking into each other’s eyes and was a really beautiful picture.

When she looked at her mother she was by her side, holding Dany’s shoulders and kissing her head “you deserve to be happy Dany, but...” she said with a giving a big pop on the letter B “I am starving and Jon made really nice choices on this basket, and certainly my sweet and favorite daughter will share with her favorite mother, uh?”

Dany smiled with the way her mother always make fun with things “sure I will mom, but first I need to call Jon”

She took her phone and was calling him and the phone barely ring and he picked up.

“I hope you are not grump because your mother woke you up”

“Jon... thank you” _I love you! Easy Dany, this way you gonna freak him out_ “thank you so much Jon”

“Are you crying?”

“Yeah, but it is happy tears”

“Happy first month anniversary Dany” She could say from his voice, that he was smiling

“I need to see you, I need to hug you”

“Later. Go have your breakfast, sleep a little more and I will pick you on 13h, can you?”

“Yes! Yes”

“Don’t lunch, we going to lunch together. See you babe”

“Jon...”

“Yeah”

“I love to be your girlfriend... and you are spoiling me”

“I love to spoil you”

.....

How could she sleep with all the emotions that she was feeling? She was in her bedroom writing on her notebook after she shared her breakfast with her mother, and listening to music when Viserys came to her room.

“What the hell are you doing here? Knock first...”

He did not let her finish her line and grab her arm putting her on her feet. Viserys was not a strong man but for her he was. “What the hell are you thinking dating that bastard boy?” He was clenching his teeth.

“Let me go Vis, and this is none of your business.” 

She was trying to get rid of his hold, and on trying to do this, and he trying to maintain his grip on her, in this fight he ended grabbing her arms, but now he was holding her with her arms pulling on her back and she was facing the wall while he was on her back. This way he could speak on her ears.

“Listen to me sweet sister, don’t you dare to give yourself for that boy, is enough with this disgusting dating thing. You will be mine, are you understanding this? You ARE mine and I won’t let some bastard to destroy my sister. If our stupid parents don’t do anything to protect you, I will”. He was saying this while he was passing his hands in her upper arm and holding her tight, her tears was falling, she tried hard to be strong and not let her fears appear in front of her brother.

“Don’t, sweet sister, don’t cry, I will take care of you” When he saw her tears he started to clean her face and she took the opportunity to get rid of his grab, she turned to face him and she gave him a slap on his face “get out of here Viserys and if you dare to do this again I will tell mother” She did not know from where that courage came but she will take that.

Viserys slapped her face back, hard. Her hands came to her face and she could felt the warm on her face. He grabbed her both arms and shook her “NEVER do this anymore, your slut little bitch”. He heard someone was coming up on the stairs and taked his leaves and on his way out he crashes down the vase with the bouquet that Jon had gave her.

When he left, she closed the door, she fell on the floor crying and collecting the winter blue roses that Jon sent for her, she putted in her bed and started to clean the mess that Viserys did.

After some time, she decided that she would take a shower and put some clothes to go lunch with Jon, she was determinate to not let the event with Viserys ruin her day with Jon, she will cry about this in another time.

At 13h sharp Jon was in her front door, and she was in her porch waiting him, when she saw he coming from his house she started to walk to him and they met in the middle of the way. She hugged him so hard and he had to keep his ground to not fall on the grass with her in his arms. He kissed her “Hey Dany, everything is all right?”

“Hey my Jon, yeah and I can’t believe you did what you did, you really surprised me”

They were face to face, with their foreheads on each other “You deserved, and I’m really happy with our first month together”

“Me too. Happy first month anniversary” she kissed him again

“So, are you hungry?”

“No way, you sent me food enough for a weak”

“Well... but today you will lunch with me”

He intertwined her arm on his and noticed that she winced.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No” She was trying hard to mask the pain that she felt when he took her arm in the same place that Viserys made that grip with so much hate. She could tell that Jon did not believed her, but thank God let that go. “So... where are you taking me?”

“Surprise”

He took her to a really calm and simple restaurant close to a lake, the place was really beautiful and peaceful. Sometimes Dany wonder if Jon could feel her and know exactly what she needed.

For some time, she really forgot what had happened with her hours ago and was just enjoying Jon’s company.

“The owner of this place is my uncle, his name is Benjen. Since my mother’s death he stayed recluse, he was really close to her”

She could see the hurt in his eyes

“Do you miss her?”

“Every day Dany, I don’t know how we can miss someone that we can’t even remember, but I do... A child should never be far away from their mother” She nodded at his words

“I’m so sorry Jon” She took his hands and brough to her lips and kissed “I agree with you, a child need their parents in their lives”.

The moment they put their foot on the place a nice man came to a view.

“I can’t believe that my favorite nephew finally came to see his old uncle”

“Don’t say this in front any of my cousins”

He came with his arms wide open to give Jon a big, long and warm embrace.

She let his hand go and stayed quiet looking the reunion of nephew and uncle.

“My God Jon, you are a man grow”

“Uncle, it’s not even 2 months that I came to visit you…”

He finally let Jon go and saw her for the first time.

“Wow Jon... will you not present this beautiful lady?” He came to Dany and made a gesture asking for her hand and she gave to him, and he kissed “Im Benjen, Jon’s uncle... nice to meet you...”

“Daenerys, but if Jon is your favorite nephew you can call me Dany”

“She is my girlfriend uncle, I wanted you both to meet each other”

“You must be a really special girl Dany, Jon never brought anyone for me to meet”

“She is” Jon said while he was taking her hand again, and bring her to his side. Her face was slight red.

“So... come here, you will have the most privilege table, with a perfect view. I personally prefer at night but Jon brough you for lunch, so let’s enjoy what we have”

They ate and talked. For someone that was looking at them could say how fool in love they were. Always touching each other’s hands, looking in each other’s eyes and given silly smiles all the time.

After some time, they decided that was time to leave, they said their goodbyes. Benjen made them promise to come back soon.

Dany was already in love for that place, that pier was beautiful and Benjen was a really sweet person, she could feel how much he loved Jon.

‘Thank you to bring me here, your uncle is so sweet”

“Yes, he is. And believe me he really liked you. He is not that friendly to everyone”

“Good to know that I already got your family on my side”

“You sure have all of them on the palm of your hand, especially me”

“The only one that matters”

“Just wait till Sansa knows that”

“Own please, don’t” they were smiling and enjoying each other company

They walked for some time close to the lake.

Dany could not help to look to his face every now and them, he was the most incredible man in this world and she was sure that she would made everything to always keep him by her side and make him happy.

“What?” he asked

“Nothing…”

“You are staring…”

“I am just thankful for being your girlfriend, I am just thinking how luck I am to be with you”

He stopped on his tracking and looked into her eyes, he was serious… “I am the one that is luck to have you as my girlfriend, and believe me, I will do everything for today be the first of Infinite more months anniversary for us to celebrate. Every single day by your side is a reason enough for me to celebrate”

And he kissed her sweetly.

They passed almost all the afternoon there, and Jon took her for a ride a paddleboat on the lake. Dany was not sure about this idea, but she wanted to enjoy every little thing that Jon had planned for their perfect day.

She almost fell when she was climbing on the paddleboar, Jon’s firm hands prevent her fall. But when he took her arm to not let her fall on the water, she winced so hard that for a moment he though he had made his grip stronger then he intended.

“I’m sorry Dany, I’m so sorry” and while he was apologizing, he pulled her sleeve to see the damage and he saw a purple finger’s mark in her upper arm that clearly was not his. She tried to pull her sleeve down and she was nervous because she knew Jon saw it.

“Dany, Dany what is this?” He sounded really worry

“What?”

“Dany, Dany baby what is this mark on your arm?” He was bringing his fingers to pull her sleeve again, but Dany turned her arm and put her another hand on her arm in a defensive posture.

“Is nothing Jon, really, I must had hit in the door, believe me I am disastrous, you see … I almost fell on the water” Dany was really nervous and talking really fast. She felt as much as she was talking faster, he would forget what he saw.

Jon took his both hands on her face, kissed her forehead and said calm “Dany baby, this is a bruise from a squeeze, and a strong and hars one. I can see the mark of fingers Dany, please, I am just worry about you. Let me worry about you, let me take care of you, please tell me” And he kissed her forehead again trying to soothe her.

“Viserys….” She said quietly, almost a whisper and her tears fell on her cheeks.

Jon cleared her tears with his thumbs, he pulled her for him and embraced her. From inside he wanted to break Visery’s face, he was burning with anger, but his priority right now was to calm Dany, be someone that she could trust because only this way he could help her. She needed to trust him to tell him whatever is happening in her house.

“What he did Dany? This is something he usually do?”

“I don’t want to ruin our perfect day, I promised myself that I would not let my brother ruin this” she was crying even more

“Shhhh..” He was rocking her in his arms “Don’t think this way Dany, and I promise you that we have much more to enjoy, but please baby, please, tell what is happening”

“I don’t understand Jon… he hates me and he does not want for me to date you”

“WHAT THE HELL?” he lost his temper for a moment “I’m sorry Dany, I did not wanted to yell… what? Why?”

“I don’t know Jon…” she was holding him hard, she was crying hard in his arms “I don’t feel safe when he is around, I… I wanted so much for him to go to study far away… I love my family so much but when he is home, home is the last place that I want to be. Now I have to lock my door because I am afraid of him” she could not stop crying, and Jon was holding her, smoothing her hair and sometimes caressing her face with his fingers.

After some time, she stopped cry and looked in his eyes, she could feel that she was safe with him, that he would do everything to make her feel good.

“Anything you call me, ok? PLEASE, if you notice anything you call me, I will not allow him to make anything with you. And you need to tell to your parents” He kissed her hair again. They stayed quiet for a while. When they were back on the shore, she was feeling much better.

“Are you all right?”

“Is that another possibility to be anything else by your side?”

“Good! That is exactly what I want, I want to make you feel good”

“You are quiet an expert on doing this”

He gave her a large smile and she give it back

“Now we are going to the final destination”

“Oh Gods Jon, there is one more place to go?”

He nods

“Where?”

“My place… well, not just mine anymore, I want to make OUR place”

She smiled. Her heart was full of love? She already felt in love for Jon, she already knew who Jon was even before they started to date. Always caring, respectful and lovely but she was falling even harder after knowing him more, after passing days as his girlfriend, she could not believe that the real Jon could be even better them the Jon-boyfriend that she imagined. She knows that he has his flaws but she loved even this.

He was driven and she was looking at him. _I love you_. She wanted to tell him, but it is too soon to say this? If he gets scare and run away _? Nah, Jon is not this kind of a guy, if he did not feel the same, he would tell and accept her feeling._ _But I am not read to say and realize that he does not feel the same, I am not_.

He pulled over his car and opened the door for her.

“You know you don’t need to do this always, right?”

“I do, but I want it to”

They had the little hike to get there, was starting to get dark but was a full moon night and the brightness of the moon was lighting up the track. She took his hands, she could not stay much time in his presence without touching him.

“Are you afraid?”

“No, not with you”

When they came to his place, Dany brough her hands to her mouth, she was speechless with what she was seeing in front of her, for the second time in the same day he let her without words.

“Jon…” She was motionless, she could not move. Her eyes were glassy with so much emotions.

“How could you…”

In front of her was so many small lamps falling from the big tree, on the ground was a blanked with a basket full of food, drinks, cushions, and another blanket, like a picnic, and there was a banner saying “the first of the rest of our lives”.

“You did not like, right? A little tacky…”

She came and kissed him so hard that he took a time to realize and kiss her back. She was hugging him so tight.

“I love you Jon” She said, that’s it, she said, and she did not notice that she said until she saw his eyes wide and she was about to apologize, when he kissed her, and when their separate he said “I love you Dany, so, so much”

“You do?”

“Do you have any doubt?”

She knew that he feels the same, she knew it.

“Nobody ever did something like this to me”

“And I never did this to anybody else. I never… I never felt something like this for no one”

He was with his both hands on each side of her face, his fingers on the back of her head and his thumbs caressing her jaw and cheeks. She could see so much love in his eyes, and she hoped that hers was reflecting the same for him. She was safe and loved with him.

“Jon, this is beautiful … when did you did this if you passed all your day with me?”

“Well, not all my day… on the morning I came here with Sansa and she promised that she would come back to bring the foods, drinks and turn on the lights, you see, I got help”

“Sansa knew?”

“YEP!”

Dany was smiling and truly happy with all of this.

They sit down, eat and after sometime he was sitting with his back laid on the trunk of the tree and Dany was laid with her back on his chest, he was holding her from her back and they were in this position for some time. She thinks she never felt more comfortable in her lifetime.

“I could stay lost in this moment forever” She said quietly

“Me too, love, me too”

“Love?”

“Is that alright for me to call you this way?”

“More than alright Jon” She was looking up to see his face. Yes, she definitely could stay like this forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was anxious to read the chapter since the last chapter of the present time and now I’m both, happy and nervous. I hope I did not disappoint. *fingers cross*  
> Once again thank you so much for all the lovely comments that you left in here, really brings me so much joy.  
> And once again sorry for my English mistakes and this is still un-beta.  
> See you, stay safe out there.

JON

He passed almost all Wednesday walking with Sansa, getting to know the city, while Arya had training. He was mentally taking notes of every place that Lya would like to visit, to bring her in the future. He could not help, his mind was thinking about her even when she was not with him, everything remembers her.

He can't go through a store without buying something for her. Sansa was mocking him all time for this.

“I think you will pay extra for your baggage if you going to by EVERYTHING that you think Lya would like”

He could not be mad with Sansa, he was smiling “Yes, I think I will”

On the night Arya was already free, and they decide to go to have dinner in a busy neighborhood that everyone recommended for them. Was a really noise place, with people from all ages and tribes. But they decide to just walk by and have a dinner, not extending their night.

When they were passing through a street full of bars and clubs Sansa received a flyer, about one band that will be performing in a new place, and she got excited.

“Hey… let’s go to this place, I heard about this band and they are really good”

“Sansa, Im dead, we passed all day walking…”

“No away Sans, I have a fight on Friday, I won’t be wake late today or tomorrow”

“No silly, not today… Friday. Your fight is in afternoon, after that we can go to celebrate or to forget”

“Thank you? But yes, I am in, Winning or losing I will need a night like this.”

Jon was quiet

“Jon, you promised” She was making a puppy eyes for him

He grunted something that they did not understood.

“You know I don’t like this kind of a place very much”

“Come on Jon, just one night to go wild a little” Arya was begging

He opened his eyes so wide “what do you mean… WILD?”

“Just some drinks, dancing and who know… a girl to kiss and f..” Sansa was interrupted by him

“Stopped Sansa, I would appreciate very much if I don’t talk this with my sisters. Ok, I will go with you. BUT, remember Mrs Sansa Stark- Tyrell you are a married woman and I really love my sister in-law” She was laughing hard with his comment

“You wound me brother… I would never do anything like this with Marg but, she 100% supports me to play a game if is necessary to gain some woman for you”

“What?”

“Yeah brother, everyone is on the same side” Arya was laughing non-stop with the face that Jon was doing

“So, all of this is a game for me to…”

“YES!” they were all laughing 

“And I was sincerely thinking that was a trip to be have fun with my sisters. But talking serious right now… I will go, and I swear that I will try to have some fun, ok?”

….

During all day he tried to make a video call with Lya, but his internet in Meeren sucks hard and he couldn’t succeed with this. He was frustrated when he came to the hotel and saw again pictures on his cellphone of her sleeping in his child room’s bed. Ned sent him countless videos of her day and again he was thankful for this uncle to do this for him. He also sent a voice message telling him everything that Lya did, and he said that he did not asked her to record a voice message because he was afraid that saying his name she could miss him and break the good day that she was having. Jon was glad for this, but he was missing Lya so much.

Part of him was liking to be able to have one day without any responsibilities, no need to cook, clean, takin care of her routine. For the first day in years he woke without need to do any task, he eat what he wanted and now he was going to sleep without making notes of everything that he should do in the next day. But another part of him was feeling guilty for liking this and to be sincere, he was already missing her so much that hurts.

….

In the next morning Jon was trying to make a video call with Lya, again. On morning of Thursday he got success.

“Hey my little girl, how you doing? Papa is missing you so much” He was wearing big smile on his face

“Hey Papa… miss you too” She was giggling with something

“What is happening?”

“Aunt Marg is here, and we were giving Ghost a shower, and he just shooked and she is completely wet” She is laughing and he just got himself smiling with her. He hear Lya Yelling at Ghost asking him to stop.

“Are you good Lya?”

“Yes father, I’m having so much fun and uncle Ned every night put me to sleep, he sing the same song that you do, but don’t tell him, he is not that good in signing, sometimes I pretend that I am sleeping for him to stop” she was saying whispering “Don’t tell him papa, I don’t want to break his heart”

Now Jon was laughing “alright Lya, I swear that I won’t tell him”

“Father I need to go, I need to help Aunt Marg, Ghost just pulled her down and he is getting dirty all the way again… Miss you father.”

“Miss you too Lya, go save aunt Marg. Anything call me, ok? Kisses”

“Ok father” and she kissed the scream “By papa” And they ended their conversation.

“Alrigh Jon, she is alright, she is having fun and she is in very good hands” he was telling to himself.

This day was not so different than the day before. He was enchanted with the city, was a really beautiful city and very hot too, with very good-looking people. He and Sansa had a sneak peek in Arya’s training, and he was very impressed with Arya’s performance, she was really good on this. Tomorrow is the big night for her, is not a final but is selective for an international fight, was a huge step for her, and if she win she will be closer to her goal. Was just one fight but a really important one.

…

Finally Friday. Arya did not seem nervous, but he was enough for her and himself, even Sansa that is always so centered was nervous for her. Arya left the hotel very early in the morning, they broke their fast together but soon she was out, she had a whole schedule to do and he and Sansa was just waiting their time to go to watch her fight.

Jon knew that he was too sensitive to watch this kind of sport when one of the fighters is someone that he loves, that’s why he tried to not go to the fights, because his desires was to punch the Arya’s opponent faces. Every time that Arya receive a punch, he averted his eyes.

“Come on Sansa, I can’t see her bleeding”

“Look Jon she is winning, don’t be so soft”

“Remember to me not let Lya “play” with this with Arya, I don’t want her to get excited with the idea of doing the same as her aunt. “

“You are overreacting Jon”

The fight was more and more aggressive and Jon was so dam tense

“No, not overreacting… you are seeing this Sansa? If my daughter chose something like this or I will lock her on her bedroom or I will kill everyone and she will have her father in jail”

“Don’t worry brother, IF Lyanna chose something like this you will be the last to know” she gave a pat on his shoulder and he gave her back a not so friendly face.

After some more of Arya’s fight they were celebrating her victory. She was sweaty and had a bleeding on her face but she was so happy, so happy that Jon almost forgot all the worries that he had while she was on the ring.

She jumped in his arms and he was so proud of her.

“congratulation sister you were amazin there, congratulation, you deserved this”

Sansa was cheering with them.

After all the cheering with her coach and everyone of her team, was just the tree of them.

“Let’s go to celebrate” Arya was really excited, all adrenaline of her fight was still on and she was really alerted.

“I thought you were too exhausted and wanted to relax” Jon said

“No way mister, we are going to celebrate, and don’t come to father-me ok? I will drink, dance and enjoy this night so damm much”

“Er… first we need to take some shower and change cloths, you are stinking sister” Sansa was kidding with her

“I will let this comment pass because I’m too happy to fight with you sister. Lets go”

They eat something first, despite everyone looking at Arya she was not giving a shit. They got back to the hotel and now Jon was ready to go to a club, he did not even know how to dress to a place like this, it’s being years and even when he was younger, he did not go often to these places.

He decides to go casual, he was wearing a black jeans and a dark purple shirt with long sleeve with tree buttons on the chest, that he decide to let open and pulled his hair on a bun. He was feeling weird getting ready to maybe meet someone, he was not in the mood to meet someone new and have all that boring things of meeting someone new, and all the game the most of the people play to conquer someone, he does not like that. He is not looking for a relationship, he never had a casual date but he decide to give it a try.

He was in the lobby of the hotel waiting for his sisters and when they came, they started to whistle to him and he was embarrassed and his face was like a tomato.

“Wow brother, if you were not my brother, and I liked man, I would definitely give you a chance…”

“Shut up Sansa”

“Brother… you look really nice”

“Thank you, let’s celebrate your victory?”

……………………………………………………….

DANY

“No Daario, definitely not. You won’t change your shift just to follow me to a night out”

“Jany, if you told me before I could change with a colleague”

“I did not tell you because of this Daario, I want to go with my friend alone, is enough to have Jaime on my heels, I do not need another baby sitter”

“Jany, you broke my heart talking this way. I like you, would be a honor to go to a night, dance and have some fun with you, not being your babysitter”

“And why you never invited me?”

“Because I don’t think is safe for you”

She was almost exploding with anger.

“Ok Daario, I will go with Missandei, don’t worry. If anything happens, she will call you, better, Jaime, I am sure he will do all the reports for you and my brother, I am really sure of this”

“Jany…”

“Bye Daario”

“Call me when you get home, I will be awake all night anyway”

“I don’t know. Bye”

She turned off the phone and she was frustrated. Missandei was in her house for the first time, since Viserys was not there she though was safe to bring Missy there.

“Calm down Jany.”

“Is really hard Missy, first my brother calling me saying that he not allowed me to go out at night, like he owns me” Missandei was nodding like she was saying _Told you Jany_ “and now Daario calling me to try to make me give up with this idea, or at least come with me, Missy he was willing to left his post on hospital tonight, this is serious. Is like, you can’t go but if you go at least take here your leash. I am done with this”

Missandei hugged her “I know Jany, and you are doing amazingly in these passing days, don’t you see how much you grow? Now you are voicing yourself, you are allowing yourself to do things that you want. One step at the time my friend”

“Thank you so much Miss, I really don’t know If I could stand for myself without your help”

“I am pretty sure you can, but if I can help I more them willing to do”

“Come here Missy, let me show you something”

Dany was pulling Missy to her painting room, when she opened the room, Missandei was impressed.

“Jany…. Jany…. This is beautiful, this is really beautiful”

Dany was a little shy with missy’s praises.

“Do you really think?”

“Fuck yeahhh… how can you have any doubt? Did you paint before the accident?”

“I don’t know… Everything that I have is some pictures of my childhood that Viserys showed to me, just regular pictures, none of them I was painting anything”

“And in your teenagers or early adult life?”

“Viserys never showed me pictures of those time”

Missandei was quiet.

“Look Jany, your big white dog. Seeing here, it is really beautiful. And your tree,,, this is new right? You did not send me a picture of this…. This is… when did you painted?”

“Yesterday night. I had a nightmare and I could not back to sleep, so I decided to come here to put my mind in somewhere else, so I painted this scenario, brought me some peace”

“Is so romantic. Little lights falling from the tree, a comfy blank on the ground for a couple to be together, and a couple resting on the tree. Do you know who they are?”

“No idea Miss, is just a random couple. Is just something that comes to my mind”

“In this images that comes to your mind, can you see the faces of the people you paint? Like these two lovebirds?”

“No, I just draw, is like my hand take a free will with my mind, I am not exactly thinking, I am just…”

“Do you think you could have lived something like this?”

“No way” she answers, too early to really had some thinking about this, but after she became quiet “I don’t know… I don’t think so” She was starting to get melancholic and Missy noticed and did not let space for this.

She clapped her hand bringing Dany’s attention and said “Now is time for us to get ready and pretty for the night dear Jany, the night is just starting and we will have an unforgettable night, let’s go”

She was dragging Dany for her room again and started to see her closet, she was making a mess with Dany cloths

“Jany, I can’t believe you only got pajamas or grandma’s cloths”

“Heyyyyyy”

“Thank me that I was already prepared for this situation and I brough you some options”

Dany was looking to Missandei choices and she definitely was not ready to put that kind of cloths and get out, she would feel naked with any of that cloths.

After Dany saying no for almost all of it, Missandei showed her one black dress that she liked, yes, she would feel too exposed but when she saw that dress she could see herself into that.

She took that dress and said that she would try.

“Good choice Jany, your ass going to be sooo hot on this”

Dany gave her a slight slap on her shoulders “Stop it Miss”

She put her dress on and Missandei was with her jaw on the floor “Jany, you are stunning, thank God I already got my man, because I’m pretty sure that all eyes on the club is going to be on you”

“Is this supposed to help me?”

Missandei was laughing “Sorry girl, but you look really hot”

They were starting to get ready, Dany took of the dress to have a shower, make and hair. Missandei was taking her shower and when she left the bathroom, she saw Dany in only her knickers and matching bra, but Missandei could noticed that Dany was in front of her mirror looking at something under her navel, she was tracing her finger in something. And Missy was paying attention. Dany noticed Missandei presence.

“What you are looking at Jany?”

“I don’t know Miss… I – I… I got this scar, and I constantly dream with this, I have nightmares with this scar, but I never see anything exactly, but is a terrible sensation. I look at this and it terrifies me”

Missandei came closer and closer and when she looked at Dany scar she made a scary face

“Whats happen Missy…. Do you think is that ugly?”

“No-no Jany, not this… sorry. Jany… did you asked about this to anyone?”

“Yes, Vis and Daario, they all said that was in the accident”

“Jany…. I, I don’t know…”

“What is happening Missy, why you acting like this? What do you know?”

“Nothing Jany, I know nothing, but this look like a surgery, a specific one. But I am not a doctor Jany”

“What surgery?”

“Let’s do something… let’s have fun tonight please, next week we are backing to Talisa and you will show her this and ask for some exams” Missy was trying to change the subject

“Do you think is something serious… what kind of surgery Missy? Please tell me” Dany was almost crying

“No Jany, please baby… I can’t not know only looking to your scar, you know this right? But I think is something with your ovaries and/or uterus, something connect with this”

“Wow…”

“Please Jany, please, let’s try to enjoy this night, that’s nothing we can do right now, and I’m not a doctor to guess things only seeing a scar. Let’s try to forget just for this night, ok girl?”

Dany was not happy with this but right now she could not do anything… she was really worry right now but she won’t fight with Missy for this, in the end Missy just want to help her.

“Ok…”

Missandei was really trying to cheer Dany, after that conversation was a little difficult but Missy was excellent to cheer Dany’s mood and sooner or letter she gets this. Dany was putting efforts to enjoy this night too, she did not know when she would be able to do this again, and she promised Missy and herself that she would enjoy this night and feel like a normal person.

When Dany looked herself in the mirror, she was not recognizing herself, she was with a black short dress with a generous cleavage on her back. Yes, she was looking hot. Her hair was down, with her blond, almost silver, waves. She put a light makeup, and she was with a high boot. Missandei was saying every time how hot she was and this was helping to maintain her self-esteem.

…………………..

They were in front of the club, Dany was nervous, she never, at least in her memories, had being on a club. They met with Missandei’s boyfriend in front of the club, they exchange their meetings. Gray, his name is Gray and he seems to be a really nice man, he seems to care about Missy too, and Dany was happy for this.

“Who is that man?” Gray asked

“That one?” Dany was point directly to Jaime “My baby sitter, or my driver, or my security, or better, my brother’s spy. Please let’s try to ignore him. He will just watch me and report every little thing to my brother”

“Ow… If you need anything Jany, count on me”

“Thank you Gray”

She turned to Jaime “Please, try to be in certain distance and make yourself a shadow, I really want to enjoy this night.”

“I will try my best Miss”

Missandei came and called them all to enter, she and Gray knew the owner and got to enter without wait on the line.

They took one high table with high seats for them. She and Missandei was always standing to dance a little. Gray was siting close to where Missy was. Missandei decide to bring some drinks, one bear for Gray and two drinks for them.

“Missy, I can’t drink”

“Why?”

“My medications”

“You only took vitamins, you can, go, drink”

“I… I…If I get drunk”

“I promise you that me and Gray will take care of you if is necessary, but I won’t let you come to this point… just one Jany, go”

Dany decide to drink slowly. They were dancing, Dany was enjoying so much, she did not think that she would enjoy this this much, she was laughing. Sometimes she was feeling the third wheel, but Gray and Miss was making efforts for her to not feel like this. She noticed that some guys are looking at her, but sincerely she was not in this mood, she was really good just enjoying herself.

She was smiling all the time, really smiling, a big one, she was sweaty and drinking what Missandei brough to her.

“Jany… Jany…”

Miss was calling her

“Look at that hottie out there”

“Hey… I’m right here baby”

“Sorry honey, but this is for our Jany”

Dany looked in the direction that Miss was looking and she saw a really handsome man, he was hot, nice body building, nice ass she could tell, his face… his face… she could not see his face clearly but the view was really nice for what she could see. He was talking with two other girls, one looks really like him, maybe a family member but the other was nothing like him. _A girlfriend?_

“Nah Miss, I think he is already with someone…. And besides I am not here for this”

“I know, but enjoy the view…”

She definitely was enjoying the view, she was not staring but every time that she had a chance she looked at him. She did not know why but she could not help to not look at him, and she wanted so much to see his face.

He was looking like he was enjoying himself too, but he never turned for her to see his face clearly. _Dammt!_

Suddenly the girl, the one that look like him, saw her and made a scary-angry face, she was staring at Dany, now Dany was sure that she was angry. Dany looked at her back to see if the girl was looking for someone behind her, but that was just a wall, nobody was there, she was looking angry at Dany. _Why? Did she knows me?_ If a look could kill someone, she was sure that she was dead already. Dany tried to avert her eyes but she was too intrigued to this situation. Something was going on there, and finally the girl stopped to look at her, but now the other girl noticed her, and had the same reaction, but this one looked more focus to get away from there, she was bringing that handsome man to go out, he seems _curious? Enough Jany, stop to staring at someone else situation, is not of your business_.

And she tried to get back to dance and drink, she backed her attention to Missy and was dancing again, when she turned while was dancing she saw his eyes, she locked her eyes with him, she saw his face, and he was, he was… she could not describe but she could not avoid his eyes and she felt her legs being week. _What is happening with me?_

He was coming to her. _Look away Jany, look away_. And she did, she looked scary at Missy and Missy noticed “What’s happening Jany?” She was cold like all her blood was drained and she did not even have a clue why.

It seems like all was happening at the same time. She looked at him again and realized that his eyes were full of anger, just like the first girl, he was red with anger and he was coming in her direction. _Why? Why?_ She looked at him again and he was almost in her, she noticed that the two girls were trying to pull him away, they were really trying for him to _avoid her?_ She forced herself to look to Missandei again, she was scary, she was not understanding anything, and in the same time she wanted to talk with this people and she wanted to run away, but she decide to pretend that she did not noticed a thing, but she knew he was coming. Her hands was sweating for anxiety and she was shivering.

…………………….

SANSA

She was enjoying this night so much, she was really happy with her sister and her brother. She was celebrating Arya’s achievement and was really really glad that Jon was there. She knows how much effort he was putting to be there. He was really trying hard, he was even dancing, yeah, he was not the best dancer but he was trying, and better, he was enjoying, he was drinking a bear and tried to flirt with a random woman.

“Are you enjoying your band?” Jon was asking her

“What band?”

“You made a fuss about this band when you saw the flyer the other day…”

“Oh Jon, I didn’t have a clue, I just made this to convince you to come” She was laughing on his face

“Nice play sister, you really know to play a game”

“I think was worthy, right?”

“Right!”

“Good, brother… good…”

All of suddenly Arya give her a pinch and she could not pretend that did not happen; she wasn’t expecting this. But Jon did not notice, he was with his eyes closed enjoying the music, thank god because when she realized what Arya was trying to show her, she could not believe what her eyes was seeing. Daenerys Targaryen in flesh and bone. She looked in her eyes and she gave no response, no reaction, this made Sansa’s blood boil, how could she not react seeing her? Seeing them? _IS she trying to pretend that doesn’t know us?_

Sansa soon enough tried to be focus on her task, get out of there before Jon sees Dany. _Is this the right thing to do?_ Jon deserve to know that she was there, but not in this way. She need to think clearly first, take Jon out of there and when they were out she will tell to him, for them to come with some plan to talk to Dany, because she is sure that Jon would demand some answers, and to be fair, she believes he deserve this too.

“Jon, we need to go?”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to talk here, please let’s go outside and we will talk”

But Arya could not contain her anger, she was furious and she was looking at Dany’s direction all the time and Jon was intrigue, and when he was about to look at the direction Arya was looking, Sansa blocked his view, too his hand and was bring him outside.

Jon would not let this happen, especially after what happened in the airport. He turned and she knew the exactly moment that he saw her, all his body became tense, and he was going in her direction.

Sansa saw that Dany avoided to look at them and she was furious with her. But her first priority was Jon. “Please brother… calm down”.

He did not respond and keep walking in her direction, there was people dancing on his way, but he was walking like was anyone in front of him, sometimes crashing in someone, that cursed him, and she said sorry for him. Jon was blind with anger, she was sure of this. Arya was behind them, she was speechless, Sansa was afraid for her too.

There she is.

And finally, Dany turned in the middle of her dancing and she was face to face with Jon. Sansa was holding Jon’s arms that was trembling hard. _Dear Lord_.

“Dany?!” He said, his voice was harsh but not as strong as she knew he intendent to be

Dany was looking at him with a confuse look.

“I am sorry? Who?” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE don't yell at me for ending like this.   
> Don't be mad at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much for all the love that you leave here with your comments. It really brights my days. 
> 
> Like I said before, I started this because I was struggling in this quarantine time, my mental health was not good (I lost one of my mothers – got two, after a long journey in hospital and one week after we started quarantine), so… I just had to put my mind in something else, and here I am.
> 
> One more time, English is not my first language and this had a lot of mistakes. If someone wants to be a beta I will gladly accept and will say “welcome baby”.

DANY

At first, her Family travel was strictly professional for Aerys and Rhaegar but Rhaella got too excited and made a whole new thing. She made a script detailing everything that they were going to do each day. Dany was helping her, giving hints now and there, even if she would not going, she was helping her mother, she knew how these things were important for her, and how she cares. Dany was enjoying searching for everything with her mother until late at night. Dany was really glad to have a mother like hers, so caring and friendly, she could say everything for her mother and her mother was always there to help her, without any judgment.

They were in the night before the trip and Dany was helping Rhaella to pack her suitcase. And Dany saw something that she wished she would not, there was a big toilet bag and she opened to see if her mother was not forgetting anything, and she saw a lot of sex toys and some dirty lingerie and she was shocked, she made a sound and her mother noticed what she had saw and Rhaella’s face was a bit of red.

“Dany… this is private”

“Mother… wha-what you doing with this?”

“Come on Dany-girl, you are not that innocent.”

“But…”

“What Dany? do you though that I made you and your brothers just kissing your father?”

“Mother!” She was not believing in this conversation, her mother was always open to her about this subject, but Dany never talked about her mother (and father) sexual life, every time this came to life was about sex in general or the prospect of her doing it, not her mother

“Come on Dany, don’t be like this… It is not because I’m not young that I don’t like that. I and your father are not celibatarians, ok? And I do like to discover new things” She was laughing with Dany’s reaction. Dany was red “And believe me you just don’t have another brother or sister because your father decided to do vasectomy because was not for lack of playing to try”

“Mother” Dany gave her mother a slight playful slap on her shoulder “I can’t believe that I am having this conversation with you”

“Why not? Who is better than me, uh? Some friends of yours? with a lack or zero experience?”

“Maybe you got a point...” Dany was with her low lip on her teeth thinking if she should ask her mother something that is in her head consuming her thoughts

“Speak Dany…” Her mother was always like this, she knows her so much that sometimes Dany thought that she could read her mind

“Stop with this Mom, stop reading my mind… ok… Mom, when is the right time to have sex with your boyfriend?” Dany was with her both hands on her eyes because she was too shy to ask this looking at her mother

“First, stop being embarrassing with me, ok?” She took both Dany’s hand off her face and made her look at her. “Dany there is not the right time, I can’t say that the right thing is when you are at a certain age or when you have certain numbers of dates. I know you are responsible but, remember to protect yourself first. And protect yourself here and here too” She was pointing at her heart and her head. “Don’t do something because you need to do, don’t do something only to please someone else, don’t do something only because everyone is doing. Having sex is good, I’m not going to lie to you, but it can be a nightmare if you don’t want to. It is good when you are good with yourself and when you know the person you choose is going to be good for you too. Did you… and Jon?”

“No, not yet”

“But he is in some manner forcing you to?”

“No, mother, is easier for me to be forcing on him” Rhaella could not contain her laugh

“I am not going to say that you are too young, it would be hypocrisy from my part. You both are, but this is not going to stop you if you want. Just don’t put pressure on yourself, use a condom, would be very good if you could go to a gynecologist to talk to her about the best method for preventing pregnancy for you and talk with Jon, yes, talk with him, and you and he will discovery of what each of you likes more. Oh, and... please choose someplace safe”

“Thank you, mother, I don’t know what would be of me without you” She hugged her mother. Rhaella hugged her back and after some time she could not lose the opportunity to play with Dany

“And please daughter, don’t you dare come to me saying that you and Jon had sex and you did not took the opportunity to enjoy his butt…”

“Motherrrr!!!!” They were laughing hard “I love you so much, Mom”

“I love you too daughter, so much”

……………

Now they were all in the living room saying their goodbyes. They would be out for two weeks and Dany wanted so much to go with them, but her exams would not allow her to have this fun with her family, and she would be lying if she denies that she was not anxious to pass two weeks in Stark’s house, close to Jon every night and day. She knew they would not sleep in the same room, Rhaella and Cat made sure to be clear about, this but she would stay all day with Jon and she was anxious about this.

Dany noticed that Viserys was not there.

“Where is Vis?” She asked curiously

“Vis is an incompetent and irresponsible man” Her father was angry “Earlier today, he came to me and said that he had lost his passport, seven hours left for our departure he came with this excuse. But he will not get out of this easy, when I came back, he will listen to me, and everything is going to change for him”

“So… so… he is going to stay here?” Dany was becoming nervous about the idea of being alone with Viserys in the same house.

“Yes, he left when your father started to yell at him and did not come back until now, but he is going to stay”

“Please father, please, let me be in the stark’s house” She lost her calm, she was desperate

Rhaegar came to her, holding her arms “Easy Dany, easy… like father had said Vis is irresponsible, me, father and mom talked about this and even Vis being here and you are already old enough to be alone in a house, we came to the conclusion that would be better if you be with the Starks like we all had planned”

Dany breathed relieved, and now she was very aware of how she feels unsafe with her brother.

Before they left, she took her things and her family was leaving her on Stark’s house. All two families talked a lot until they had to go for real.

Dany hugged every single one of them and said how much she loved them and wished them to have safe travel, to have fun, and asked playing for them to not forget her and call her every now and then.

____________________________________________

JON

On the first days with Dany in his house was dreaming, they were together like glue. Jon could not be away from her, it was like they were a magnet attracting each other. Arya was making fun of them all the way and Ned and Cat were just laughing with the jealous that Arya was having.

Jon thought that he never had smiled so much in his life. He who was known to be brooding all the way was with a big smile on his face all day long. He was doing everything to make Dany feel at home and his humor improved a lot in those days.

“Oh my God, if I knew that Dany being here was a secret for me to have all your help without you complain I would ask Rhaella to leave Dany here sooner” Catelyn was messing with him that was helping her to clean the garden.

“This is not fair Aunt Cat, I always help you”

“True son, true”

Sansa, Arya, and Dany were helping in the garden too. And every single time that Dany passes close to him he would catch her to give her a peck kiss on her lips. After hard work in the garden, all the younger jumped on the swimming pool, they were laughing and having fun.

….

Most of the nights they pass watching movies and playing games with everyone. Dany was feeling like she was having a vacation in the middle of the school. Some afternoons Jon and Robb were lock in their room to finish their final essays.

Some nights when Robb decided to go out to have some fun with his friends and Sansa was with Marg, Jon and Dany would watch a movie together in Jon’s (and Robb) room, these night was the ones that Jon enjoyed the most, just him and Dany together, the movie was just an excuse to be alone with each other.

Now they were one of the last nights of Dany sleeping in his house. They were on the floor of Jon’s bedroom, he with his back on the bed and she was in front of him, laying with her back on his chest. Jon sometimes couldn't believe that they were together. It seemed too good to be true, but here she was in front of him. She almost seemed like a dream to him even though he'd known her for years, this was different. All Jon wanted to do at that moment was to pull her close and kiss her and never stop.

He was caressing her belly and she was caressing his thigh, their hands started to put more pressure in their affection. He could sense that she was breathing a little heavier than before, the room suddenly became hot, and his hand was dangerously close to her breast. She turned her head to him and brought her hand to his neck and kissed him hard, their teeth were crashing, Jon pulled her lips to his own sucking on them, she turned her body totally for him, she was in his lap, each leg of her in each side of Jon’s body. They were too close and Dany sure was feeling his cock hard for her.

He could not pain mind on this, he was too lost in Daenery’s kisses and she didn't seem to mind as she moaned in his mouth, Jon held her so close that he could feel her nipples through the fabric of her blouse making him kiss her harder. They were moving frantically, their sex was rubbing each other, they were fully dressed, but they were too lost in each other bodies and feelings.

Jon knew that he should not do this in his room with his entire family in the house, any moment anyone could enter and see them together, but right now Jon’s mind was all blanket.

Her hand was in the back of his neck and with one hand he was holding Dany’s head and with another, he was touching Daenery’s breast, when he touched she left a gasp and moaned louder, he kissed her to contain the sound that she was making, and with each sound that left Dany’s mouth was bringing Jon more and more mad, mad for that woman that he was already in love and willing to do anything to make her happy.

Their body was dancing in a song orchestrated by their moans, gasps, and groans. He noticed that her body was tensing and she was moving faster in his lap, she was rubbing her sex on his. Her eyes were closed and he knew that he never had seen a most beautiful view than he was seeing in front of him right now.

She was lost, he could sense this. If she had any wall, they were all down for him. He could feel how much she trusted him right now, and that’s why he was trying to not get too much lost in his desire and feelings. Gods, she is beautiful.

She was making her grip in his neck stronger, Jon was not too experience in this matter but he knew that she was close to having an orgasm and this was too much for him. He thought he would explode in his pants, yes, he was trying to control himself but was too damn hard. And them, she came, hard, shivering and trembling in his arms. He kissed to prevent that anyone would hear hers moaning. He stopped to move and let her do her moves, everything that she needed. He was holding her and kissing her neck. After her explosion, she felt numb on his arms, and he catches her. She was resting her head on his chest and he was pulling the lock of her hair out of her face. Her face, cheeks and chest were red and warm, he was hugging her, giving little kisses in her forehead and hair. She was holding him and she was with her face in his chest, like she was embarrassed.

“I love you Dany.”

“I love you too.” She said with a muffled voice

“Are you alright?”

She nodded

“Hey, look at me, love”

She buried her face on his chest

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“Maybe”

“Come on love, look at me, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

She took a deep breath like she was getting herself again and raised her head and looked at him.

“I think I got carried away”

“Well… if you did, I did it too. And Dany… er… “ He needed to take a deep breath too, after all hi was too horny too, but he was trying to pull him together “I love you, you love me, and you are a damn hot girl. Is normal that with time, me and you start to get more intimate, not because we need to do this but because we will want, because we have desires, hormones and because we trust each other to be vulnerable to one another. I love you, and I don’t want to you feel ashamed with me”

“Is everything new to me Jon… Sorry to be such a silly girl in this matter”

“Hey, you are not. I’m not this experienced guy that you are painting in your head. We are going to discover each other together, all right? No hurry, but no shame too, ok?”

She nodded and kissed his lips slight regain a little more confidence.

“I don’t like the idea of letting you this way” She was looking to the bulge on his pants

“No need to worry love, I will take care of this eventually” He had a smile on his face “you don’t need to do something because you think you need to, ok? You own me nothing”

“But I want to make you feel good”

“Ow love, you do, you definitely do” He held her for some time and was adjusting her to sit in his lap but with her both legs just for one side, he needed to not have any more pressure on his little Jon.

“Since we are talking about this…I was talking to my mother to go to a gynecologist for me to start to take some pills”

“You were what? Talking with your mother about us… er… “

She was giggling “Jonnnnnn… I can’t understand you, one time you are talking about how normal this is and now you are freaking out because I said I talked with my mother…”

“Well… I don’t know how I will look into Rhaella’s face anymore…”

“Stop… Let me finish…”

“Love, I agree for you to do this if you want but when the time comes we can use condoms, I read that hormones could not be good, I don’t understand a lot of those things but you do what is best for you, ok? But I’m totally fine with using condoms, ok?”

“You are something else Jon Snow, and I love you so much”

Someone knocked on his door

“Can I come in or I will see naked bodies?”

“Stop being silly Sansa, come in” Dany was moving to sit beside Jon

“Dany… let’s go, mother soon will come to see if we are already in my room. And sorry to interrupt you”

“That’s ok Sans, I'm coming”

“Good night Jon” She leaning to kiss him one more time in the night

“Good night love, dream with me, ok?”

“Definitely I will”

……….

“Jon… Jon… wake up Jon”

Jon was opening his eyes to see Cat and Robb by his side. Cat was with her eyes puffed and red like she had cried. Robb was with a sad and scared face looking at him.

Jon jumped off his bed.

“What is happening”

“Jon, you will need to stay strong to Dany, ok?”

“What happened to her?”

“Nothing with her son… but she will need you”

Jon nodded

“Jon… We got a call, the plane that was bringing Dany’s family back to Westeros had an accident”

Jon was shaking his head, not wanting to believe in what his mind was picturing for him

“Where they are, in what hospital…?”

Silence

“Tell me!” He yelled

“Jon, calm down” Robb was trying to calm Jon but was doing the opposite, he needed answers to go to Dany.

“They couldn’t make it.” Cat said, crying hard after she spilled the information

“What do you mean they couldn’t make it?” Cat was crying and could not say any more, but Robb spoke

“They are dead Jon”

“All of them? Rhaegar? Aerys? No… no… Rhaella?”

Robb nodded.

No!!!!! NO!!!!!! This is a nightmare!

“Dany?”

“She is downstair with Ned and Sansa”

Jon ran to where they said that Dany was.

No God, No! Dany will be devasted!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it wouldn’t take long for this chapter to come out and here it is. I am so insecure about this but I hope it feels right.  
> Since the beginning I imagine the conversation when Dany learns the truth In this way, to say the truth the first time that I ever imagine this story was with the last scene on this chapter.  
> I hope you like. I think someone maybe be frustrated but I swear that in the next present chapter we will have more Jonerys talking, will be almost just them.
> 
> So that’s it. Enjoy this chapter and be safe.

JON

This was not his environment, but he was having fun. Jon was not used to going to clubs and dancing nights, not even when he was younger, he could count in one hand the times that he was in a place like this, but now he was enjoying his time. He was appreciating his sisters, hi was drinking a beer and dancing. _Am I really dancing? Maybe Arya did put something in my drinking._

He had to admit one night out maybe is good for him. Not that he was ready to have a relationship in his life now, but it was good to see that some woman looked at him with flirtations, something that was dead inside him woke up, and was good to be seeing.

He wasn’t looking at a particular place or person, until he noticed that Arya and Sansa were acting strangely and Sansa was pulling him to get out “Jon we need to go”.

“What? Why” He was not understanding, one time she is having fun with him and Arya and in the next second she is nervous and wanting to get out. This is so strange, Sansa love to party, she does not care what people say and always enjoy herself dancing, she was the type of person that only leaves when the party is over.

“I don’t want to talk here, please let’s go outside and we will talk” She was almost begging what was something odd for her.

Now he was sure something is wrong, something is wrong right now. What the fuck is happening here? When he turned to see Arya, he noticed that she was pure anger, and while Sansa was trying to pull him outside, Arya was with her eyes fixed in something. _What?_ He followed the direction she was looking, at first, he was seeing nothing different… until a lock of a silver hair crossed his vision. He did not need to figure was what happening, he knew who was there.

He felt like his lungs stopped working and his heart was working 3 times more, he thought he would have a heart attack because his heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest. In a mere second her eyes locked with him, he felt like he would die. He was definitely not acting normal. She looked away averting his eyes, he could not believe this. _She is incapable to look at my face?_ He was sweating and trembling.

He was full of anger and not believing this. Dany was in front of him, after six fucking years and she did even care. She acted like he was anybody. _She is so cynical, how could she avert her eyes and still be there… she should be a shame, the least._

He was walking without even know what he was doing. Sansa and Arya were trying to pull him away but he was just walking in her direction, he did not even know what he would say but he needed to see if this was true. She looked at him again, he was closer and she averted his eyes, again, and turned to her friend.

He was beyond angry with her acting, she was avoiding his eyes and when she dares to look at him was like he was no one. She was looking like she was not understanding why he was walking in her direction. _What the hell_? Finally, he came just closer enough for her to hear him.

“Dany?” He wanted to slap his face for calling her with the sweet nickname he used to call her. _Not Dany idiot._

“I am sorry?” She said like he was anyone on that fucking club.

 _How dare you? What the hell_ …. He is not believing how she had some nerve to act like this. She was looking disbelieve.

He wanted to punch a wall, crush someone’s face.

“What the fuck, Daenerys? Are you insane?” He was yelling, but the music was too loud to make a scene for the entire club, but the people who was close started to look at them and keep some distance. He was grabbing her arms and Sansa was trying to pull him from her, everything happened so fast that he was not even thinking. Her friends intervened but he was not given a fuck. For him was no one beside them, was just the two of them, he wasn’t seeing or listen anyone.

“All this year Daenerys… you what? Was it? Just having fun at nights and enjoying yourself? How could you. You don’t even care, right?” He was angry, but he lowed his voice, he was putting all his effort in trying not to shout and not to hurt her with his hands gripping her arms. She looked at his hands grabbing her arms and made a scary face, no… not scary, she was afraid, she was in panic, and he realized what he was doing and he let her arms go.

His hands were twitching and the muscle of his jaw was strained.

“Who the fuck are you?” Her friend said. Dany was still and without even saying a word. If he could see beyond his anger, he would see that she looks like an animal in a cage, trembling like a leaf.

She had tears in her eyes. _When did she become this amazing actress?_

“Ask her, ask her who the hell I am…besides many things I am the father of-“ He was interrupted by a man coming, colliding with him to take Dany away. He was tall, large and brute, and he pushed Jon away and stood between them.

“I'm sorry, I think you have mistaken me with someone else”. She said, her voice was cracking and she was scared.

The man was dragging her out, he looks like a security guard. She was not walking with him, she was still and looks like she was just taken by the man. And Jon was following them. They did not walk more than five steps, the place was crowded and she was not helping the man, she was shocked.

“You are fucking kidding with me Daenerys. How could you try to get away from me with so poor manner? Although there are only two people alive with this color hair, you and the cunt of your brother, Viserys. You are cynical Daenerys, never thought you will turn this person. Luck Lya that never met you.” He shouted. He was trembling with so many emotions.

He decides that was enough, she did not deserve one single second of his attention anymore. Maybe he needed this, needed to see her one more time to give a real end for them. She had changed to a disgusting and selfish person. He passed all these years making excuses in his head why she left and even more why she had abandoned Lya but was clear now, she turned in a bitch.

“Do you know my brother?” she yelled for him to hear. Right now they were getting some distance between them. The man was pulling her and he stopped following. She had tears in her face, she was looking at him and he was looking at her. That’s it, that’s how we end things.

“Jany let’s go” He heard the man saying to her and she was protesting. He did not want to know, she did not deserve his eyes, his thoughts, and his cares … He was angry but his heart was in pieces, was shattered again. When he will be free of her? He wanted to believe that after tonight, after confronting her he would be…

He just saw her disappearing in the crowd and he decides to go. There was nothing of his Dany in that woman anymore, his Dany would never be so cynical… well… his Dany would not leave him without a real talk, and his Dany would NEVER leave a daughter of hers.

Soon he realized that Arya was following him but not Sansa, but Jon was tired enough to care about someone else, he just wanted to go home and hold Lya. He just needed to reassure his love for her and feel her love for him. He did not know but he had tears in his face, he did not want to allow to cry for her anymore but he could not stop this.

\-----------------------------------

SANSA

She could not hold anymore, she wanted to kill Dany. Her best friend, her ex-future sister-in-law, the mother of her lovely niece, the girl that shared with her all her secrets and fears was right in front of her showing how selfish she became. Jon stopped to follow Dany, he turning away but Sansa could not leave this way, she was following her and the man that was pulling her out to the back entrance. She wanted to slap her on the face and that is exactly what she tried to do when Jon left and the man that was dragging Dany away held her hand

She was stopped by the man that was taking Dany “Lady, I will not hit a woman but don’t try to do this again”.

“You are a selfish bitch Dany. I can’t believe all my family loved you so much, for what? Tell me, for you to leave us without even say a good by, to break my brothers heart and mine too…” Sansa was yelling and started to cry. She was not used to this, to show her emotions this way, she used to show herself so strong and confident but she could not take this anymore, hurts herself too.

She could see that Dany was trying to talk and the man was taking her away. Sansa was following them. The man was with his back to Sansa and Dany was looking back to her, and she noticed that Dany was trying to say something, she opened her mouth saying “Go to the bathroom please” but without any sound, she “said” that opening her mouth like she was teaching a child for Sansa to read her lips.

And Sansa stopped on her track and let her go.

_What the hell is happening here? Why? Why she had a security guard? Why did she ask me to go to the bathroom? Something is not right._

The girl that was with Dany took her by her hand

“Do you know her?”

“Who the hell are you?” Sansa was not thinking clearly and was putting all her distress in a woman that was not responsible for anything, maybe she was another victim of Dany.

“Please, do you know her before the accident?”

“What accident?”

“How long do you know Jany?”

“Why do you call her this way, her name is Dany, and I know her since I know who I am, we are friends since I can walk.”

The girl was astonished and putting her hands on her mouth. “Please meet us in the bathroom, we need to talk away from her security guard, I will take her there. Please.”

Sansa did not take long and go to the bathroom anxious; she was shivering from anxiety.

\--------------------------------------------------

DANY

_That man… Who is that man?_ Her head was spinning. She was in shock with all the things that happened in the last minutes of her life. It was like she was not in control, _fuck, I'm never in control of anything._ She could not speak, or walk, or… the words that she was capable to speak was minimum and were hard to speak. She wanted to ask so many things. _He knows me, he knows who I am_.

_Who is this man? Who is he? He knows me! He knows me._

The girl, the red hair girl, she wanted to slap my face and that was exactly when she woke from her stupor and she could ask her to meet her in the bathroom. She needed to know who she is, who he is. She was trembling afraid of Jaime, afraid of what of what that girl is going to say or do, but she need to know something, anything.

Dany was close to the door from the back, Jaime was much calmer when he notices that no one was following them anymore.

“Jaime, I need to go to the bathroom!”

“No way Jany, we are going home right now!”

“I won’t! That crazy people got away and I need to go to the bathroom, if you stop me I will scream right here”

Grey was on her back and looked at Jaime “let the girl go Sir… “

Jaime huffed “I will be at the end of the bathroom corridor. If you late much I will come in and drag you out”

“Alright” Was all Dany could say.

She reunited all her courage that she did know that she had and walk to the bathroom. She does nor even know how could she walk because she was trembling. When she was entering she saw Missandei holding the door, seems like she put everyone out and when she entered, Missy entered too and closed the door for no one to disturb them.

She saw that the red-hair girl was there, she was with her face all wet from crying mirroring her own. Dany was on the door and Missy put her hand on the lower of her back like she was saying her to go on.

Dany wiped her cheeks and looked and the woman again.

“So, what you want to talk with me? You acted that way with my brother and now you call me to meet you here, why Dany?”

“Stop calling me Dany” She yelled, “My name is JANY!”

Missy came closer and said quietly “please listen to her”

“What the hell are you talking Daenerys, if you changed your name I don’t have the obligation to be well-informed of this.”

Missy intervened, and Thank God for this because if it depends on Sansa or Dany they would not come anywhere.

“Please” She looked at Dany “Jany… please, let’s talk, we don’t have much time before Jaime will drag you out of here, this woman knows you… she is someone…”

“That hates me and I don’t even know why” Dany could not be quiet, she was angry, sad, scary, terrify and frustrated

“Oh, so hypocritical”. Sansa said back

Missandei ignored Sansa’s statement “Exactly Jany, you don’t know… because you can’t remember maybe she could help us, could help you to remember what know about yout past…”

Missy looked at Sansa “My name is Missandei, I am a friend of Jany” She noticed how annoyed the girl seamed when she said her name “and you…”

“Sansa” she said coldly

“Why you call her Dany?”

“Because is her name for God Sake” Sansa was tired of this

“My name is Jany no matter what you say”

“Sansa, Jany/Dany suffered an accident six years ago, she can’t remember anything from before and she had being kept away from the world for almost this much time, this is the first time she goes out because her brother keep her this way”

Sansa was chocked, she could notice. Sansa was trembling right now, she was almost not breathing and Dany started to get worried for her, she came close to Sansa “are you alright?”

“This is true?” Her voice was cracking and Dany got so confuse

Dany nods

“This can’t be true” Sansa was saying more to herself than to them

“Dany…” she comes to look in Danys eyes “You don’t know who I am?”

“No, I don’t” She said sincerely and could calm for the first time since that man came to talk with her

“And Jon?”

“That man that almost hit me there? No, I don’t”

Sansa was crying.

“Gods” Sansa said in a breath and soon she widened her eyes and asked “Do you live with Viserys?”

“Yes, he is my brother, he took care of me all this time”

“No… no… no…” Sansa was pacing backing and forward, shooking her head in deny

“Dany… I… I was your best friend since we were a little girl. We lived the house next to yours, my family and yours used to be friends. That man outside… Gods… he is my brother and he-he was your boyfriend, almost your fiancé, you and he used to live together. He loves-loved you. God! You really can’t remember anything? Can’t you?”

“I am sorry” Dany was feeling so bad. And she was feeling numb with al this information. “Did I and Jon broke up?”

“No Dany, you were together Dany, you were planning on getting marry, that man Dany, loved you more than anyone, and suddenly you just disappear. He was about to propose to you and you left without even say goodbye”

“What? I would never do this!” _No, No, No, this can’t be true. Why I would leave my boyfriend, why? This can’t be true._ The air was getting thicker and was hard to breath. She could feel her hands getting cold and she though she might faint, she grab the sink to get support.

“Yes Dany, the woman we used to know and love never would do this” Sansa said truly with so much hurt in her voice

Sansa came and grab her hands “Dany please, you can’t live with your brother, you can’t, he is a monster, he already did so much bad things with you. In Westeros he has restricted orders to come closer to you, he is dangerous” Sansa was worry for her and Dany could felt this but she did not wanted to believe in her words.

Dany got her hands out of her hands. _Who did this girl think she is?_

“I don’t know who you are? You can be lying to me, yeah, you can be the ones that Viserys tell me that wants to take me and disappear with me just like they did with my parents”

“What you talking about? Rhaella, Aerys and Rhagear died in a plane accident”

Dany was shaking her head. Her head was almost exploding, she put her both hands in her hair and she was thinking that she was getting crazy.

Sansa was shaking and crying too. Her shaking hands was grabbing her phone

Missandei looked at her with begging eyes “She doesn’t know anything, please be gentle…”

Sansa her phone showing to Dany one photo of her when she was a kid with so many other people on there, she could see her parents there, the red-hair girl, Sansa, was there too, they were hugging each other and smiling.

“This was in my house, one of many many reunions that our family had together and we were hugging because me and you were like a glue, we were always together” Her voice was soft with Dany, maybe for the first time

After, Sansa showed another, in this one was Dany, Sansa, that man, Jon, Jon is his name and another girl.

“This was in the garden of your parent’s house, just before our first ball, in this day you and Jon started to date. Your mother was the one who took this picture”

She had all these photos in her e-mail because Lya had asked photos of her mother to Jon and before she gave it to him, she made some copies and put it there and now she was glad to have this to be able to show this to Dany.

“Lya? And Lya? You don’t remember anything before the accident, but you never cared about Lya and she was born after, you never looked for her”

And Suddenly she remembered what Jon said _Luck Lya that never met you._ Who is Lya?

“Who is Lya?” Sansa changed her face when she heard Dany’s questions.

“Your daughter!” She shouted.

Dany thought that something hit her head because she was zooming. For a moment all got blank, she could not see, hear or feel anything.

_No, no… what the hell is she talking about? A daughter. That is a lie, if she had a daughter sure she would remember. A daughter, my daughter?_

“No… no…” she thought that she was screaming but was barely a whisper… she did not have strength to talk let alone scream.

Missandei came close to her and took her in her arms, trying to comfort her. “breath Jany, breath…”

“It can’t be true. You are lying” Dany was crying hard, so hard that she was not able to be standing anymore, she dropped on the floor, if wasn’t Missandei holding her the fall would be very bad.

After that, she showed Dany other one, a picture of a little girl with a hair just like hers, a mouth just like hers, the girl was the pure image of her with Jon’s eyes. _Jon!_

She started to cry hard again, she was sobbing and doing sounds that she could not believe that was coming from her.

Dany was crying like a baby after saw this photo. She was trembling so hard that she thought she would faint, she was feeling nauseous and Missy was fast enough to bring her a trash can for her to puke inside.

“Lya…” She said in almost a whisper.

Knowing all those things hurts so much, but knowing that she has a daughter that she did not even know was devastating. She has a daughter and she never saw her, she has a daughter and she never even put her in her arms. _A daughter? How? How could she have a daughter?_ Dany was looking at Sansa and she did not know what she was expecting for her to say.

“She is five, she is beautiful and carefree, she has Jon’s eyes but, in the rest, she is just like you” Sansa was saying with a soft voice. And holding Dany’s hands with so much affection

“How Dany, how could you have a child and doesn't know?’

Dany was looking at the floor. _A child. A daughter! How God? How? She could not answer that question, she could not._

Missy, after minutes letting them talk, spoke for the first time “You said that she is five, right?” Sansa just nods “Jan-Dany was in a coma for one year after the accident. I don’t know why, I don’t know how but Viserys hide this”

“Nooooo” Dany’s screamed so hurted

“Jany, baby, please… your scar, please Jany, listen to her, listen to me. She is not lying and deep in your heart you know this”

Dany stood up and start to pacing again, her hand was placing in her lower belly, where she has her scar. No… no… she needs air, she was not breathing, she needs to get out of here, she needs to run away. To where?

They were startled by a heavy knock on the door

“Jany… if you don’t get out of there, I will break this door and take you”

“I am here Jaime, and I am coming” She did not know how she was able to say this but she did, she could not let Jaime take her away without she has a chance to know more.

“Good” Was all he said behind that door.

Dany was lost, she can’t go to Visery’s house after this, she can’t. Viserys, he hid her daughter, WHY?? Her daughter, he kept her away from her daughter.

“Please Sansa, please… I need to see her, I need to know more, I need to talk with your brother, please…” She was sobbing and talking fast to afraid to lost contact, too afraid to have everything taking away from her. Again.

Sansa took her purse again and gave her card to Dany “That is my number, call me… and I’m in Mereen’s Grand Hotel, give me your number…”

“No” Missandei stopped her “I am pretty sure Viserys has access to her phone, take mine” Missandei gave her number and say exactly where Dany lives and where Missy lived just in case they could not go to her after.

“I can’t go back to Viserys house, I can’t” She was trembling

“Come with us Dany, come with us” Sansa was not understanding what was happening with Dany but she knew that she could not stay with Viserys.

Another heavy knock on the door.

“Please wait for me, I will try to go to your hotel tonight. Please, Sansa, don’t give up on me. I will come to you as soon as a can fool Jaime”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry because I posted this chapter before and then deleted it. Some people followed up on the issue, but I'm here again.
> 
> Second, I apologize in advance, again, english is not my first language and I am fully aware that I make a lot of mistakes here, I’m trying to get better but unfortunately doesn’t work like magic. But I am totally open to be helped (aka a beta read), if anyone is willing.
> 
> I know you guys are really anxious for the next chapter, not this one, but please give it a chance, ok? The angst is on the table.
> 
> And I wanted to especially thank yoursecretissafewithme and Dany86 for so much love, caring and support, you made me come back here.

DANY

She can’t breathe, is like something really heave is on her chest that makes she incapable to breathe, the Stark’s living room is spinning without stop, the voices that are talking to her are just a distance sounds that she can’t comprehend, is fading, everything around her is fading, she just want to sleep and wake off this terrible nightmare.

_Is like I lost all my senses, I can’t smell, I can’t feel, yes, my head knows that someone is holding my hands but I can’t feel it, my vision is a total blur. Right now, I am a ghost of myself._

She is not crying, what is weird of her, Dany is always living her emotions, if she is happy, she is really happy, the same goes with anger, sadness or joy. But right now, she is just numb.

Jon came to her with a wide face, she doesn’t know how, but she recognized him because she can’t see or hear anyone clearly but she knew was him, and he hugged her, but Dany was too numb to hug him back, her arms just laid still on her side, not moving. _I’m not moving. Am I dead too?_

Jon is crying. When she turns to reality, she sees that everyone around her is crying except for her. _Am I really dead?_

“Dany talk to me” She hears he saying. She wants to say something but she really can’t, she can’t speak. She wants her father, she wants her sweet brother and above all, she wants her mother and Dany knows that she won’t be able to see any of them anymore. Her heart pangs inside her and Dany thinks maybe she is alive just a little.

“Look at me, love”. She can’t move and she thinks that he realizes this. Jon comprehend that for now she just needs to stay like this. Jon asks everybody to left them alone. Ned says something about informing Viserys and that he would take care of legal and funerals things. _Really, I just don’t want to know or listen any of this._

Jon takes Dany in his arms, and in reflex, she puts her arms around his neck to hold on him. He takes her to his bedroom and lay her on his bed, he pulls a duvet covering them and just lay by her side holding her hand and caressing her hair. Dany thank Jon in silence for him to take her to a quiet and calm place. He turns off the light, and she knows what exactly he is doing and it is what she needs right now. No sounds, no light, no smell, tastes, or touches (just his). She wants to be alone, like she just realizes that she is, alone in this world, except for Jon.

Dany doesn't know if it is because of all the medicine that Sansa gave her or because all the things around her head but she falls asleep, and when she wakes up Jon is still there, holding her. For the first time she wished she was not in his arms because If she wakes up in any other place Dany would know that all of this was a nightmare, but here, in his bed, in his arms, she knows that all was true, was still true and now this is her reality.

He noticed that she woke up and looked at her, kissed her forehead.

“I know you don’t want to do anything, I know that you just want to sleep, but you will eat and take a shower, ok?”

She says nothing.

He holds her and takes her to the bathroom, he sits Dany on the toilet and he calls for Sansa.

“I really wanted to bath you but I don’t think it is the right thing to do right now. I asked Sansa to do this. I will stay here outside, call me if you need me, ok?”

She does nothing.

Sansa came and give her a shower, just basic one and changes her clothes, at least she put her underpants and bra, Jon helped with her jeans and blouse. Yes, she was in her underpants for the first time in front of Jon but neither she or he felt anything, was not the moment and she knew that Jon would see this in this way.

He brought breakfast to her, she did not want to eat but he put food in her mouth and she ate, not because she was hungry, but because she was just doing what they were doing with her. For a moment she was thankful for being surrounded by people that were taking care of her, really taking care of her.

Late in the afternoon, Viserys came to Ned’s house, he was clearly drunk. She was still in Jon’s room but she was hearing Ned and Cat trying to calm him down.

“Where is Daenerys?” He shouted

Jon, that was by her side and got up startled when he heard the fuss.

Ned entered with Viserys in Jon’s room. Dany was still laid on his bed like nothing was happening. She did not want to see her brother, they should be sharing their pain, but Viserys was not the one that she wanted by her side.

He came, drunk, and pulled her by her arms putting her on her feet. Jon immediately pushed Viserys from her.

“Get out of this, you piece of shit” Viserys was yelling

Ned came closer to them, putting himself in front of them.

“Viserys, dear, I know you are hurt but..”

“You know nothing old man, and you have nothing to do with my family”

He came to pull Dany again and was blocked by Jon

“She is my sister, get the fuck out of this”

Ned was startled, he was not expecting this reaction from Viserys.

“No son, you won’t take Dany from here, I promised your father to take care of her and for now she stays here, You are drunk and hurt, you are not in a condition to take care of your sister. I loved your father like a brother, you are a grown man but if you want to stay here, would be my honor…”

Viserys laughed, a sick laugh.

“Listen, old man, I don’t need your pity, neither my sister.” He looked at Dany “Daenerys, come with me” He was angry and she could see the hate in his eyes.

Silence.

“Daenerys, I will call just once more, let’s go home”

 _Home? What a strange concept, my house could be called home? Without my family, that place is just a pile of bricks and stone, and yes, good memories, but that place couldn’t be her home anymore._ Dany realized that right now she had no home.

He tried to pull her again and Ned and Jon pushed him out of the room.

Dany was still out of the reality, she laid down in the bed again, pushed the duvet above her, and stayed there until Jon was back.

\------------------------------------------

JON

He was lost, he did not know how to help Dany. Everything looks like it was not real. It was difficult to not have Rhaella and Aerys in his routine, he was just imagining how this is hard for Dany. She always told how much she loved her family, except for Viserys, how ironic this can be.

Its been 3 days since the news. It's been 3 days that Dany was in his bedroom, acting as a ghost of herself. He tried hard to respect her time, he knew that people react to grief in different ways. She did not cry once, did not spoke one single word. Jon was becoming to be really really worried about her.

….

Today was the funeral day, Ned took care of everything. He tried to talk to Viserys but he was drunk all the time and in every single time that Ned visited him he yelled at him, so Ned decides to take care of this by himself. Ned also called Aery’s lawyer, that was the same as his. The lawyer was doing every legal part. And Ned was reporting everything to Jon because sooner or later they will need to talk with Dany about those things.

Sansa gave him a black dress for Dany wear. Sansa and Jon were helping her to change. Even Jon practically putting food on Dany’s mouth for her to eat she already lost some weight. Jon asked Sansa to live them alone.

“Hey, love… I know you don’t want to talk, I see that you don’t want to do anything, but, do you will be ok to go to the funeral?”

Silence

“Love, you don’t need to go, ok? No one will judge you if you don’t go. You can be here, I will be with you wherever you will be, alright?”

She nodded, and Jon had a sparkle of hope because it was the first reaction in five days.

“So, we will go or will we stay?”

She got up, and he knew the answer. She was walking with her head down, he took her hand and could feel her hands cold, like her blood had be drained.

All the Starks were in the living room, they tried to act normal around Dany but they were all worried about her. Cat told Jon that she had called a psychologist for Dany and he was really thankfull about this.

…

The funeral was crowded. Aerys was an important man in Westeros and Essos, a very respectable businessman. Viserys was there, he was not drunk, he looks more like a politician than other thing, he was talking with friends of Aerys and for what Jon noticed he was already talking about business. _He can’t lose an opportunity_. He came to Dany and hugged her so fraternal that for those who did not know them, would believe that he really cared for Dany.

He called Dany to be in the front with him, while the tributes would be happening. Ned nodded to Jon, as saying that he needed to let her go with her brother, he did not want to let her go, but officially he was just her teenage boyfriend and nothing more. He looked at her and for the first time in almost a week she looked in his eyes, she was begging with her eyes for him to not let her alone, and he did not. He walked with her. Viserys told him something about that was not his place but Jon knew that he would not do a scene with so many people there, so he took his chance, ignored Viserys, hold his hand with Dany and spoke only for her ears “I am with you, love, don’t worry”, she squeezed his hand back.

Viserys made a beautiful, and hypocritical, speech. Dany flinched in every word that left his mouth.

When everyone was gone to proceed with the burial she came closer to the coffins for the first time and was looking attentive to them.

She passed her hand in her father’s face, and her mother, and her brother, she scape a “goodbye” so low that he almost did not hear. She looked at him again and nodded.

After the funeral, she stayed there, everyone was gone, and now was just Dany and Jon. Jon stood by her side every minute, he did not let her alone for one single second, he could not. He hugged her on her back and whispered in her ear “Let’s go love”, and he was pulling her for his car.

When she was in the car she spoke and he almost jumped startled by her voice. How he missed her voice.

“Can-Can we go to your place?” She was looking to her feet.

“Our place! Yes, love”

He drove as fast as he could and when he pulled over, she was already getting out of the car, she did not look back to see if he was following her, but he was, he was right back at her, almost running to follow her pace.

When they got there, she was short of breath and she felt on the grass, crying loud and hard, she was shaking, and he was immediately taking her in his arms.

He was lost again, his heart was pounding heave in his chest, hurts so much to see her suffering this way, he’d like to be capable to take her pain away, he would do anything to make her smile again.

They stayed quiet for how many minutes or hours he did not know, but he was holding her, and she was holding his arms that were around her, her grip was so strong that he was sure that would left bruises on him, but he wasn’t bothering at all. Right now, he will be everything that she needs.

“I love you, you know? I wanted so much to take your pain away but I can’t, just know that I’m here, and I will be here by your side for as long as you want.”

“How Jon? How can you live without your mom? And you were so little when she was gone…” She was sobbing

“The pain won’t go away, love, I won't lie to you, but you will discover how to live with the pain and missing, takes time, and don’t rush, do not demand too much of yourself, feel your grief, you are allowed to grief, ok? And I will be with you”

She nodded but this time she was looking at him.

“I am lost Jon, I am completely lost. I don’t know…”

“That’s ok, love, that’s ok! Give yourself time, uh?”

She nodded again

“I can’t… I can’t go to my house Jon, I can’t” She was sobbing again

“shhhhhh that’s ok Dany, you can stay in my home, I am pretty sure that all my family will love for you to be with us”

“Is not that simple”

“For now, can be this simple, ok? For now, you just need to survive this day, ok?”

She nodded, and they stayed more time there, just the two of them. He was feeling that she was sleeping in his arms and decided that it was time to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that is always here living loving comments, this definitely brights my day, thank you!  
> .  
> Stay safe, stay at home and take care.

JON

Jon was devasted about what happened instants ago. He was supposed to have a carefree night, he was supposed to get rid of the ghosts of his past and the heave weigh and responsibilities of his life, but what he had was his worst fear.

The fear of reality, the fear that the woman he loved indeed has changed, that she did not exist anymore. _Did she ever do?_ He was wondering how can someone change so much. _Did I make everything? Did I make an image that was not a reality?_

No, he was trying to rationalize and remember that all his family loved Dany. She was part of his family even before they think about getting married, and she always seemed to feel like she was part of his family too. She was the woman that Jon had to decide to grow old together, the one to build his own family. She became his home, and when she left, he was empty and lost. If was not for Lya in his life, he was sure that life had no meaning.

 _How fool I was. I gave her all myself and she left, and now she looks like someone totally different._ The Dany Jon knew would never act that way, she would never pretend to not know someone important to her life, even if she hates that person. _You are such a fool Jon, maybe you never were someone important, maybe you just were someone for her to hold on when she needed it._ Even Viserys, whom she had all the reasons to left behind, when the was a time to put Viserys behind bars she gave a step back, caring for him, and Viserys almost destroyed her life back them, and even him she had the heart to care.

_Why did she ignore me? Why she acted like I was no one? And Lya? She didn’t have the heart to ask about her._

He was walking away from that place, he should never come to this side of the world again. He was walking fast when he turned the corner to be in another street, and he starts to look for a cab, and he soon noticed that Arya was following him and she was calling for him.

“Jon... Jon, for Gods sake, slows down.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“I am not asking to talk brother, just stop a little.” She was breathless.

He stopped and looked at her, he could not run away from her forever, and he knew she just wanted to help him.

“I'm going back home.”

“Our plane tickets are for two days from now.”

“I don’t care, Arya, I just want to go home... I will go to the airport and buy a new ticket, but I’m leaving this shit city tonight.”

“Ok, brother, I’m coming with you. I will leave a message for Sansa, she will understand, but I won’t let you go alone in this condition.”

“Whatever you want, Arya.” He did not mean to be rude to her, but now he wasn’t acting normal.

He took a cab and asked to go to the hotel, take his belongings and go straight to the airport.

…

Once he was there, waiting for the next flight to his home that would be in the next 2 hours. He finally slows down and sat down in one of the chairs there

His phones were down and he asked hers but was discharged too. Right now, he just wanted to talk to his daughter, right now only Lya could bring his peace.

“Brother, do you wanna...?”

“No, I said that I don’t want to talk about it! I think I already lost many many years of my life because of her.”

“But you still like her...”

“It doesn't matter. Love is not enough. And what? I don’t love her, I love a ghost Arya, I love the image that I had about her. This is what hurts the most, that person doesn’t exist anymore, if ever did... and this new Daenerys is hateful, she, she doesn’t even care about Lya, Arya. How could she? She did not even ask once about her. My little girl...”

Jon started to sob with his face on his hands. “She deserves to be loved, Arya.”

Arya was patting his back, she did not know what to say at this moment. He said he did not want to talk, but he could not control his thoughts that now were leaving his mouth.

“She... she misses her mother, Arya, even without knowing her. She misses her. She is just a child of five, with so much love in her heart. How can I tell her? She will start to demanding questions with answers that make sense, and I can’t fool her forever.”

“You going to tell her the truth Jon, don’t lie to her...”

“How do you say to your child that her mother does not want her, does not care about her? My girl deserves so much love and affection.”

“I know, Jon, when the time comes you will know how to address this subject. Now focus on you, focus on her, and finally move on.”

“I’m feeling like trash, Arya. Six years, and I still have feelings for her, I still expected something from her.”

“I don’t understand how things came to this point, brother, but I know I care about you and Lya, you deserve to be happy and put an end on this and don’t look back.”

Jon just nods and stays there, waiting for the time departure.

\-----------------------------------------

DANY

Dany was in the car with Missandei. Jaime tried to not let Missy go to her house, but she argued with him for her to stay with them.

Dany was crying and shaking, she could not say any word, her head was spinning. She received so much information that her mind was still trying to put the pieces together.

She was looking through the car's window, the city passing by her eyes and she could not see, all she could see was the events of the night, playing in her head over and over again. She was trying hard to understand everything that they had said to her.

At first, she was sure that they had mistaken her with someone else. After she came to think that maybe she had a twin sister, like plays on movies. But she knew, deep down, she knew that that people were telling her the truth, and knowing all this was making her tremble. She felt Missandei holding her, and she appreciated it. 

The image of a little girl, that Sansa showed her, popped in her head. Immediately she asked for Jaime to pull over the car, and at the moment the car stopped, she opened the door and pukes once more. Her body was shaking, reacting with all the mess that she was enduring.

She was feeling the weakest person in this world. She should have run away with that woman, she should go to her girl, she should have fought and not being in this car like a coward. _God, I have a daughter._ She was feeling the worst person in the world.

When Jaime parked the car in the garden of her house, Visery’s house, she saw Daario’s car was there. 

_ Shit! _ She knew Jaime would report the events of the night to Viserys, and Viserys would call Daario. She was ready to scream and demand answers from him. He knew everything and never said anything. She wanted to hit him on his face, to scream with him. He knew she was pregnant, he knew that she had a daughter. _He knows… he knows_. She can’t look at his face. She is feeling ill again and she just listens Missandei whispering in her ears “breath… just breathe,” and she started to breathe laud for Dany to follow her.

When she was opening the door to climb off, Missandei pulled her back, “Jany, please, don't say anything that might compromise you. Use your mind, keep pretending. If he finds out what you know, he will never leave this house. YOU will never leave this house. He won’t leave you alone until Viserys return. Control yourself, please.” She did not say anything. She knew Missy was right, but she had no idea how she could do this.

“Hey dear, I was so worried about you.” He came closer to hug Dany, but she avoided him.

“Sorry, Dario, you know how sensible Jany is. There were some crazy people that though Jany was someone else. It was a little awkward, and Jany got scary. But I brought her to the bathroom to avoid any more contact with them, helped her, and now we are here, safe and sound.” Missandei gave a smile, trying to mask the reality.

Dany nodded, avoiding Daario’s eyes. She knew what Missandei was doing, she was leading the talk about what happened for Dany could follow her, without saying anything that she could regret.

“That’s it, Jany?”

“Yes, Daario, I just got scared, but my friend here helped me. Now, if you excuse me, I need to sleep. Missy, can you stay with me tonight?”

“Sure, Jany”

“Do you want me to be here this night, Jany?”

“No Daario, I’m ok, and I will be better tomorrow, don’t worry, and thank you for coming here checking on me”

“You don’t need to thank me, Darling, you know I would come here in seconds if you need me.”

_ Yeah, I knew, except that was not me that called you, was Viserys. You are here to check on me, to control me, and to cover the lies that I am immersed in. _

“Excuse me, Daario, I really need to rest. Good night.”

She did not know where she had taken the strength to speak, but she did.

...

She closed the door of her room and she fell on the floor, for the second time on the same night. She was feeling like her legs could not support her. Dany was crying, almost screaming and shaking. Her hands were at the top of her head, and unconsciously she was pulling out her hair, she wanted to feel some pain, to know if it was all real.

She just felt Missandei sitting behind her and pulling her to her chest, taking her hands to her, preventing Dany to hurt herself, and Dany could see that she was crying too.

“A daughter, Missy.”

“Shhhh.... Don’t say anything here, Jany-Dany, they can listen to you...”

She was feeling suffocating, overwhelmed.

“I need to get out of here.” She whispered.

“I know, and we will, honey, but we need to be careful. Jan-Dany, I don’t even know how I should call you. How do you want me to call you?”

“Dany! Everything that I know about my life sounds fake, Missy. And the other part, I can't remember, is like my life is a vast glowing empty page."

“I know that right now, you just have conflicted emotions. But we need to act rationally, and we don’t have much time. You need to take your documents, a couple of cloths, put everything in a small bag, Dany, two hours from now, you gonna leave this house. After you are far from your brother, you can have your time to do whatever you want or need, but now we need to focus.”

Dany cleaned her tears and nodded. She gets up, and started to put some cloth in her bed, took a bag and put it there.

“Dany, put a pajama.”

“What?”

“Have a shower, put your pajamas, and go to the kitchen, take a glass of water. Just for Jaime sees you in a normal routine and sees that you are ready to sleep. Come back here, change your clothes and we will escape.”

“Ok, Missy. Thank you!”

Dany did all the things that Missy planned.

She was looking to every corner of this house, she never felt home here, she never felt welcome here, she always felt like she was in some kind of prison. Even when she did not have a clue of what her brother was doing with her. She still hasn’t, she is still lost about her life, but she knows that he was misleading her, that he was hiding important things from her. _Viserys is hiding me._

She will miss her drawings, the only thing that was truly hers in this house.

They managed to escape through the window. Outside the house, Grey was there waiting for them in his car.

“Thank you, Grey.”

Missandei did not let her take her phone with her, and she knew Missy was right.

She was feeling like she was no one. She did not have a home, things, memories, she does not even have a name, the most part of her life did not exist to her, and the part that she had was all a lie. She was disorientated.

“How can I be a mother if I don’t even know who I am?” She left the question out of her lips.

Her thoughts always returned to the same place, that little beautiful little girl that she saw on the screen of a device, her daughter.

“Dany, look at me... you are an amazing human being, just believe in your heart, honey. I already told you this, follow your heart and maybe your mind will come eventually. I know everything now is a mess and is like you are in a living hell. But, for what I can see, that woman at the club, Sansa, loves you, and for what she had said, you have a lot of people that love you too... and I'm sure there is also a little girl who is waiting to love her mother."

The breath was caught in her lungs, she could not breath normal, the tears started to fall on her cheeks. _I have a daughter._ She put her hands in the lower of her belly, the scar, her scar, sure was something more. _I have a daughter._

“Yes Missy, I have something to fight for… I have, I have someone to love and to care for.”

…

Missandei was calling Sansa and gave the phone to Dany.

“Sansa? Is Jan-Dany... I am coming”

\------------------------------------------------------

SANSA

Sansa left the club in shock with all the information that she receives from Daenerys and Missandei, she could not believe in everything that was happening. She was feeling guilty for everything that she had said and thought about Dany in the last six years and in the end, she was a victim of her brother, one more time.

The tears that she was holding were falling on her face without stopping, she could not hold it anymore. She was feeling bad for Dany, Jon, and Lya, an entire family broke because of Viserys. So much sadness, only because that cunt wanted Dany’s money for himself, she knew it, he only cared about money and power.

She needs to talk to Jon. They need to take Dany far away from Viserys, they need to take Dany home. “Jon needs to know the truth!” She said to herself.

Sansa took her phone and started to call Jon, but his phone was off, she tried Arya, and had the same response.

She was anxious and nervous to talk to Jon. She knew that her brother was in his worst after the confrontation with Dany, and she was sure that when he heard the truth, she will need backup to hold Jon and not let him kill Viserys.

When she entered the hotel, she went straight to Jon’s room, she knocked on his door but just like his phone she had no answer. She started to feel worried and decides to go to her room, which she was sharing with Arya. When she opened the door, she saw a note from Arya saying that they were going back home, Jon did not want to stay one second more in that country.

Sansa called Marg, but she did not answer. She needed to talk to someone, to alert Jon about what was happening. She looked at her phone and saw that was already 1 in de morning, and in Winterfell should be 6 in the morning, Marg was sleeping.

She started to pack, she would just wait Dany give some signal, or wait Jon give one.

She would not leave Meeren without taking Dany with her, this she was sure. She would not let anything like this still going on, and she needs to take the opportunity that Viserys wasn’t here. She will bring Dany with her, even if this is the last thing she will do.

She was pacing in her room, without knowing what to do next, she was sure that if she continues like this, she will open a hole in the floor of her room.

She was known to be a cold person, to act rationally and with a clear mind, but right now she could not quiet her mind, she was thinking in all the ways things could go wrong, in all the things she could do to take Dany with her. 

_ If she did not believe in me? Gods, if she is thinking that this is a lie? _ _No, she believed in me, she needed to._

She was startled by her phone ringing, and she saw the number that Missandei gave to her.

“Hello!”

“Sansa?”

Was Dany

“Yes, Dany, is me. Are you all right?”

“I am out of the house, and I’m coming to your hotel. That’s alright, right?”

_ Gods, how insecure Dany is now. _ Sansa’s heart was hurting to see so many insecurities in Dany. The girl that used to be pure fire, determined and strong, now she just looks like a fragile woman.

“Yes, Dany, yes! I am waiting for you. My room is 1224, please come.”

“Ok. Thank you, Sansa.”

“Come, Dany, let’s go home.”

\--------------------------------

DANY

_Home? What’s is like to feel home? To feel like I belong to someplace, belong to someone?_

_Dany started to wonder if she was cursed to live like this, to be alone in this world. But the thought didn’t last long when she remembers the picture of the little girl on the screen of a phone. She definitely was not cursed, she had someone out there, someone that hours ago she did not even know about her existence and is already given her strength to go, not to give up and to fight for something._

_Suddenly a light smile appeared on her face, and although everything that she was feeling, she has a reason to keep going._

_“What?” Missy asked her_

_“I have a daughter, Missy.” For the first time in her knowing life, her voice was full of hope, yes, she was terrified, but she has hope, and hope is a strong feeling to win over fear._

_“I know Dany, and she is so beautiful.” Missy was smiling at Dany._

_“Yes, she is...”_

_They were quiet for some time until they came to the address Sansa gave them._

_“Missy, come with me.”_

_“You don’t need to ask me twice, honey...”_

They were in front of the door of Sansa’s room, Sansa opened the door and invited them to enter. Without warning, she jumped in Dany’s arms. She hugged Dany with so much tender and love that for a moment Dany felt at peace.

“Did you told Jon?” Dany asked, unsure if this was the right question to make.

“I tried, but he left. His phone was off, and when I came here, I got a note saying that he decides to go back home.”

“I see...”

“And I think we should do the same, right now, because tomorrow people will start to look for you and while Viserys is not in this country things will be easier”

“But... how? I don't have anything, Sansa.”

“Dany, first, don’t worry about this, ok? Second, you are the owner of your parent's company on Westeros. Yes, right now you have nothing because surely Viserys made you sign something, or did something that we don’t know, to manage your part. But you have money, and even if you did not, I would never leave you here in Visery’s hands, especially knowing what he is doing with you.”

Dany was feeling lost. Yes, she was feeling that Sansa was telling the truth, and she felt good with her, but she is still someone strange for her.

She could not remember anything, and every new information that Sansa gives make her feel even more lost.

Dany did not have so many choices, for better or for worst, go with Sansa was the only way. And her priority is that she needs to meet her daughter, Lya.

“Let’s go, Sansa.”

Missy came close to her and hugged her “Good luck, my friend, I will miss you so much. Please stay in contact with me, please give me news, and don’t forget about me.”

“Never Missy, never. And I hope someday we can be together again.”

The two friends were crying and hugging each other.

“Anything calls me, honey, ok? You will always have a place with me if you need” and then she looked at Sansa “please, take care of her, she deserves to be happy”

“I will, I promise you, and maybe someday you can go to Winterfell.”

“Who knows?”

Sansa and Dany were going to the airport. Sansa was hoping to see that was Jon still there. But after so many events, when they get to buy the plane tickets, they were informed that the last flight for Winterfell had departed 2 hours ago, and the next one will be in 3 hours.

Dany was secretly praying for all the gods, that she did not believe, to no one in Visery’s house notice her absence before she was on the plane, far far away from here.

“Sansa, can you please talk to me about Lya? Is that her name?”

“Her real name is Lyanna, Jon’s mother’s name. But everyone calls her Lya.”

“Lyanna” She was tasting her name in her mouth and felt so good. “Lya.” She was quiet for some time until she keeps asking about her daughter.

“How... how... Gods, this is difficult... how she came to Jon? Did Viserys gave her.”

Her voice was shaking again, she would start to break again, she was breathing slowly to try to keep her calm.

Sansa took a long breath, “She was left in our front door, with a letter sign by you. Saying her date of birth, her vaccines, and that Jon could choose her name. She was one month old.”

Dany could not take anymore, and she was crying again just think about what Sansa was telling her, her daughter was abandoned.

“I-I did not write that.”

“I know, now I know...”

“And... why? Why did I leave Jon?”

“You and Jon had a fight, because of Viserys, and you left your apartment that you shared with Jon, saying that you needed a moment to think alone, to clean your mind. Jon repeated this over and over again, trying to discover what had he done to you go away and never came back.”

“And... he, Jon, never looked after me?”

“For months, Dany. But you simply disappeared, and after Lya coming with your letter, he just let you go. You have no idea how bad Jon was back them.”

She wanted to ask if he already has someone, if Lya has a stepmother. These thoughts hurt her more than she could admit, but she decided to stop asking questions, for now. She was already in the breaking point.

They stay there, sharing what they had lived. Sansa said what she needed to know about Lya, but thought that some other things were Jon’s to share, not her.

Dany shared with her all these last 6 years of her life, the first one being the one that she was in a coma, and the last 5 almost entirely of her inside a house. Every new information was a pain in their hearts.

Soon she will be in this place called Winterfell. All the life she knew will change. And she only hopes that she could be a good mother for her little girl and that she could be loved by her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked so much for the next chapter to be on the present that I felt bad to delivered one in the past and leave you waiting for the next one. But I didn’t want to “break” what I am doing here either, posting one in the past and one in the present, so I decided to deliver two chapters at the same time. 
> 
> I really hope you like and enjoy this.
> 
> Once more, sorry for my English and writing mistakes, and thank you so much for your lovely comments.  
> .  
> This one is just from Dany's POV.

DANY

It’s been weeks since her family’s death. She passed the first three weeks on Ned’s house, but she knew she could not stay there forever, she could not live in Stark’s favor. She was thankful for all the things they did to help her, but now she needs to move on, to take the next step in her life.

Returning to her house was one of the most difficult things she would endure at that time, Jon was with her all the time.

She had chosen one hour that she knew Viserys was not at home, because he had forbidden Jon to come to their house.

When she entered, she felt like was being stab in her heart. Memories of her mother on the couch with her invaded her mind. The image of her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper was so vivid in her mind that she could swear he was in front of her, doing this same thing that he used to do every single morning. She could listen to the song that Rhaegar used to play on his guitar when he was younger, and the sweet voice of him singing to her when she was a kid afraid to sleep alone. Her tears were on her face but she was good. _So far, so good._

Jon was holding her hands and he was in silence, just squeezing her hand to reassure that he was there for her.

She noticed that Viserys had changed a lot of things in the house. Her mother’s paints were not in the hallway anymore; the pictures of the family, was missing in the living room, except for pictures of Viserys or Dany, together or apart.

Sometimes, seems like Jon was capable to read her mind, “Maybe is his way to grieve, Dany. I know he is an arse, sorry, but he must be suffering too.”

Yes, she knew.

In these pasts weeks, he did not care for her. He only looked for her to sign papers about the transition of their father’s company, Viserys just looked for her when the lawyer needs something from her. She was still a minor, so Viserys would be nominee her tutor until she becomes 18.

Visery’s lawyer had advised him that would look better if Dany comes back to live with him in their parent’s house, only after this Viserys started to demand her to come back to home, not because he cared for her, but because he wanted to look good in front of the judge.

...

She started to climb up the stair and was about to go to her room and she felt that Jon had stayed behind.

“What?”

“I’ve never been in your room,” he said, in the cutest way that he could speak. “Although I had dreamed about it so many times that I can’t count” he was blushing, Jon was blushing.

Dany could not stop the smile on her face. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, and he was doing it right.

“Jon!” She was pretending to be offended, but the smile that she was holding had given her away.

“Come on Dany, show me your room, the room that I fantasied so many nights”

Now, she was the one that was blushing, but she did not let the mood change.

“Let’s go, Jon Snow, let’s make your first time special. It is not every day that you get to enter your girlfriend’s bedroom to see her moping”. She was smiling, but the hurt was there. She did not intend to give him dark humor but just came out of her mouth.

“Not today, young lady, today you are not going to mope. Is my first day, make it special”

When they were on the first floor, her steps were driving her for her parent’s room, but Jon stopped her.

“No-No, your room first, you promised!”

She turned and got to her room. Is being more than one month that she was not there, but it feels like had been years.

She was looking at the pink walls from her bedroom and she felt like she had grown old in this pass time, something had changed, she did not felt like the little girl she once was.

She was not a daughter anymore, she now must stand by herself, she must grow faster than her friends, and somehow these weeks of pain did that. And looking at her room made her want to change somethings.

She sat on the edge of her bed lost in her thoughts until she saw Jon looking at her study table, and he was with her notebook on his hands, showing her the open page, there is a picture of them and a lot of silly phrases around it, declaring her love for him, lyrics of a love song decorating the page in heart shapes. In a startled, she was in front of him, trying to take from him her notebook.

“Jon, give it to me!”

"You know, you look really cute when you are blushing."

He was laughing and was with his hand in the air, holding her notebook, and she could not catch up.

“Give it to me, Jon, you are not allowed to do this. This is private!”

“Uh-uh, you invited me in here, and the notebook was open.”

“And what right did you think you have to take it and start to read it?”

“In my defense, there is a picture of me, sure it would catch my eyes.”

“Jonn….” She was laughing too, maybe for the first time in weeks. Jon knows how to make her feel good and forget, for some moments, the reality of her life.

Dany had an idea, she decided to climb on her bed and jump to catch her notebook from Jon’s hands, but her plan did not go how she expected, and she jumped on Jon.

Her notebook dropped from his hands, and he held her instead, but they two fell to the ground.

He was holding her, preventing her to get hurt, she was above him, and they were laughing like two silly young lovers they were, until their eyes found each other and they were quiet for some time.

His hand came to her face, and with the back of his fingers, he was caressing her face. They were just there, for how long she did not know. Just looking into each other's eyes and given themselves silent promises. Until he brought her face to his, their lips touched, and they were kissing, an intense and long kiss, full of hopes and dreams.

When they broke their kiss, she could notice that his lower body reacted at his actions, he tried to uncover this and was playing with her again.

“So, this was your plan Miss Targaryen? Bring me to your room, push me to the floor and stay above me?”

“Pretty much.” She was teasing him.

She could see that his eyes got darker, and she was feeling good to be so close to his body again. She needed to feel more of him, and she squeezed her body on his and kissed him again, this time harder. Her mind was blank, and she liked that way, her hands traveled to his belly, and she was pulling the hem of his shirt, when he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, “I love you, you know that, right?”

She nodded her head unsure of why he stopped them. He was breathing heavily, she could feel that his body wants her and she came to kiss him again, but he stopped.

“And that’s why we can’t do this.”

“What?”

He was sitting and pulling her on his lap, in the way that she was with her both legs in the same direction, he did not need more pressure in his lower body. He was taking a lock of her hair and putting it behind her ears.

“We can’t do this right now, love. When we will do this, will be because we both want.”

“I want this, I want you!” Dany was whispering.

“No, love, you want to forget, you want not to think, you want to run away from your mind.”

Now she got irritated, she pulled out from his lap and was standing in front of him.

“Is this that bad? Is that bad that I want to put my mind in some other place?”

“No, love, and sometimes we need to run away from our thoughts, to catch a breath and be able to back to face them again. But, if we do this right now, would not be right, not with you, not with me, not with us. I want that when the time comes, we can end in the arms of one another, just thinking about ourselves, with no regrets, talking silly things and just enjoying ourselves.”

She nodded but said nothing. She was feeling frustrated.

“Come on, love." He was pulling her to be in his lap again.

"I desire you, I want you, I dream about this. Don’t put a silly thought on your head, please.”

He wanted to make sure that she knew that he wanted her, more than anything.

“Sorry, is juts…”

“I know.”

She hugged him. She knew he was right, Jon was always right, she just wanted him to do some reckless thing with her, once. But she knew that maybe this was not the right time.

“Thank you…” She whispered in his neck while he was holding her.

“I love you, Dany, so damn much.”

…..

Dany passed the night in her parent’s house for the first time in more than a month. She decided that she would not enter in her parent's room today, nor Rhaegar’s room too tonight. _One step at the time_. She was repeating in her head like a mantra. The therapist that Cat sends to help her was doing a miracle, and he always said this to her. For her to respect and accept her feelings and grief. But this doesn’t mean that she should force herself to face all the things, will be time for all, she did not need to put herself on the edge.

A good part of her night was cleaning her bedroom. She decides that her bedroom was not reflecting who she was anymore, that bedroom was child-ish. She plans to move her furniture and change everything. She wants to change her wallpaper too, yes, she needed to change that. _Maybe Viserys is right, to change things in the house, I think will be better for us all._

Seems like she had conjured Viserys with her mind, because minutes later he was home. And when he noticed that she was at home, he came to her room almost immediately.

“You finally remembered that you have a home.”

“Good night to you too, Vis. Please, let’s not fight, we need to stick together, brother, is only us right now”

She was feeling defeated, but she wanted to be good with Viserys. Maybe they can build some health relationship.

Viserys clapped his hands and made a face like he was surprised by her words.

“Yes, good sister. That is exactly what I always wanted”

He came close to where she was. “This is what I always wanted, sweet Dany.” He was in front of her now, caressing her face with his hand. Dany wanted to feel like he cares for her, as a brother should. But a shiver runs through her spine, not a good shiver, although. She was feeling like a prey catch by her predator.

 _He is your brother, Dany. He won't do anything to harm you. He isn’t drunk, give him a chance._ She was trying to repeat these words in her mind. But like self-preservation's instinct her body reacted, and she gave a step back. And at the moment that she did it, Viserys, with his other hand, held her waist to maintain her in her place.

“Shhh, sweet sister. What’s happening? I can’t believe you let that bastard wolf putting his hands on you, and when comes to your brother, you want to run away. Un-un, sister, I will take care of you, I promise you, Dany.”

His face was creepy, and Dany wanted to run. He was with his face so close to her right now that she could smell his breath. His thumb was passing through her lips, and she wanted to puke.

“The judge already gave me a preliminary decision to take care of our father’s company. He left the Esso’s company for me and Westeros’s for you. But like you are still a minor, I will be your legal tutor too. So, Dany, can you see it? In the eyes of justice, I will take care of you, sweet sister, and I swear that I will take care of you nicely.” His hands were pulling her to his body and he was brushing his lips on hers, whispering in her mouth “I care about you, sweet sister, and from now on, that bastard wolf is forbidden to come here and is better for you to break up with him sooner than later. Do you understand me?”

She bit his lower lips, and he took a step back with pain, while she yelled at him “You are crazy, Viserys, you lost your mind completely, I’m your sister for gods sakes. Get out of here and stop with this madness.”

She took a scissor that she had left in her bed and pointed to him “Get out of my room, Viserys, I’m telling you, you are not going to make me feel afraid in my own house. You will take care of my heritage while I can’t, but you won’t take care of my life. GET. OUT!”

Viserys was surprised seeing her acting like this, he wasn't expecting this, he was not prepared for Dany to react.

He was fuming red with anger, but above all, Viserys was a coward. And Dany knew it when he saw the scissor in her hands he gave a step back and started to get out of her room.

“This is not going to end like this, sweet sister. You are mine, you won't be anyone else's. Are you listening to me?”

He started to yell so hard, that his jugular was popping in his jaw, but he was leaving her room.

“This is not the end, Dany, you will see it. And, is better for you to end your relationship with that creep wolf.”

“His name is Jon, and I’m fishing nothing. For your information, we are very serious, and we intend to keep together."

When he left her room, she locked her door with her keys.

_How will I live in this house with Viserys? I need to buy pepper spray, I need to defend myself, but I won’t leave my house. Yes, my house, this house is mine too._

She was afraid, and she was trembling. The tears that were threatening to fall in her face, but she was keeping them at bay. At that moment, she decided to be strong.

Dany won't let Viserys controls her. That is exactly what he wants, and she will do everything to not let him win.

Tomorrow she will ask for Ned's advice. To know what she can do to not let Viserys be her legally responsible. Maybe she can be emancipated.

…

Her phone was buzzing, and she could see that was already midnight, she opens her message, and when she saw Jon’s name, a slight smile appears on her face.

“How are you doing, Dany?”

“Better than I expected.”

“Good! I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you! Jon, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Please, don’t let your phone in silence mode, and keep it charged.”

“Ok. Did something happened?”

“No, but I want to make sure you will answer if I need anything.”

“That’s alright, Dany, don’t worry. Anytime, you know? Just call, and I will be there in one second.”

“Thank you!”

“Love you, Dany. Good night!”

“Good night, Jon. Love you, so much. Sweet dreams.”

“If you are in those dreams, I’m sure will be sweet. Or not :P”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry because I did not answer the comments in the last chapter, I was to busy trying to write two chapters at once, but I promise I will back to answer every single one of them.
> 
> Big hug and stay safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it *.*

JON

It was early in the morning when they arrived at Winterfell Airport. The flight was quiet, except for the fact that Jon was drinking all the alcohol that he could find there, more than he was used to, and now he was a little tipsy, to say the least.

They were in the car on their way to Ned's house. He was repeating, over and over again, how much Dany did not deserve him and Lya. How much he loved Lya and that she would never miss her mother. Was hard for Arya to see Jon like this again.

Sometimes he started to sob and ramble about the time he and Dany were together. Arya already had seen Jon like these six years ago. Now, he was living that pain again, and she was just letting Jon put out what he needed to say.

When they arrived at Ned’s house, Lya was in the garden playing with Ghost, and Ned was watching them sitting on a chair. When Ned saw Arya and Jon approaching the house, he was quickly coming to them, his face was worried and he noticed that Jon was not walking normally.

“What’s happened? Why are you are here today? Where is Sansa?”

When Arya was about to answer, Lyanna was running to them, yelling with a big smile on her face “Papaaaaaaaa” and with her arms wide open. Ghost was behind her, running, shaking his tail, and barking.

Jon took her in his arms, and if wasn’t for Ned and Arya keeping him on his feet, he would have fallen on the ground.

Ned was looking at Arya and Jon waiting for some answers, but he was respecting Lya’s moment.

“Father... I missed you.” She was giving little kisses all over his face and hugging his neck.

“I love you, my little one, I love you, only you!” He was laughing, but just after he finished his sentence, he started to cry.

“Father... why are you crying?" She was looking worried at his face.

“Lya...”

Arya interrupted them and took Lya from his arms.

“Aren’t you missing me too, Young lady?” She was tickling Lya’s tummy to change her attention.

“Let’s get inside the house, and I brought you some gifts. Don’t you wanna see them?” Arya was trying to change the mood and hoping that Ned took the clue to take Jon away from Lya.

“Yes!” Lya said excitedly “but father...”

“Jon is just exhausted, uh? The flight was long and he did not get any sleep. He needs to talk with grandpa Ned. Let’s get inside, my favorite niece” Lyanna was giggling with Arya and Arya was still tickling her.

Ned understood that something was wrong and patted Jon’s shoulders, bringing him to the seating area on the courtyard. Jon was cleaning the tears that were still coming on his face. Ned noticed that he was tipsy and helped him to walk.

“I don’t want to be here. I want to stay with Lya.”

“You are not going to be with her like this, Jon. You are drunk. She doesn't need this. Now tell me what is happening? Why Sansa is not here with you? And why you and Arya came early?”

“I saw Dany, Ned. I saw her!”

“Dany? How? How is she?”

Suddenly a rage washed over Jon. “Oh... she is fine, she is very fine, and she does not give a fuck about me or MY daughter!” He said harsher than he intended, “MY daughter! She is mine!” he was beating his palm on his chest “Mine, only mine. She is just mine” his voice was almost a whisper now, and he was crying again.

“Come here, son.” Ned holds him is his arms “Yes, son, she is your daughter, and you are doing a really good job. I’m proud of the man you become. But right now I need you to come inside, take a shower, take one ibuprofen and sleep a little, right? We are going to take care of Lya.”

“I need to go home.”

“No, you are not going anywhere in this way, especially with Lya. She deserves her father sober, not drunk. You will do as I told you, ok? After we will talk, and just when you are clean, you will go home with Lya. Am I being clear, Jon?” Ned was serious. He wasn’t angry or harsh, but he needed Jon to understand what he was doing.

Jon nodded, and Ned brought him home and now was in Jon’s room waiting for him to finish his shower.

“You don’t need to be here, father.”

“I do. Don't worry, I don't want to see you taking a shower, but I only will leave when you be on your bed read to take a nap.”

“I am feeling like a teenager.”

“I am just taking care of you, son.” Ned gave him his pill for him to sleep and for a hangover.

Ned just left Jon’s old room when he was sleeping.

\------------------------------------------------

DANY

During the flight, Dany was so nervous and tense. She could not close her eyes. The adrenaline was running through her veins all night, as she would collapse at any moment.

Sometimes she was shaking, sometimes crying, sometimes she was just looking at nowhere. Dany was thinking that she must be crazy, to being right now on a plane, with someone that she met hours ago, and was leaving behind everything that she had, to something completely unknown to her.

She never felt so lost, with so many questions in mind, not even when she woke up in the hospital after the accident. Her thoughts were jumping from one place to another, one time she was sure that she was doing the craziest thing, and in the other, everything just felt right.

_I just didn't lose my memory, but my sanity too._

She had decided to fight for her daughter, the one she doesn't know, the daughter that she does not even know it is going to accept her as a mother.

Now she was thinking about this, that she did not even have considerate, her daughter must hate her. _What daughter would want a mother that never cared for her, never talked, never comforted a cry, or read a story? A mother that never had sung a song for her to sleep?_ Dany was immersed in these thoughts, hurt by them, and crying again.

Sansa was by her side, she tried to talk with Dany, but Dany said that she needed a moment for herself. She wanted to put all the turbulence that was in her mind at peace but was not working.

…

“Sansa, can you talk with me?”

“Sure, Dany. I’m here for it.”

“Thank you! I know I've said that I did not want to talk, but I think if I keep this way, I will have a stroke or heart attack. Please, tell me something nice.”

Sansa was thinking about something to tell Dany.

“Tell me something about my childhood, please… I need to think about something else because just thinking about my future is giving me anxiety.”

“Ok… you were a beautiful little girl, your mother was a funny woman, she was nice and always let us eat chocolate cakes before dinner." Sansa was smiling, and that brought I slight smile on Dany’s face as well.

"I liked to be in your house, Dany, because there we could put music that we used to like out loud and dance in your room. In my house, was always full of people, I have 5 five siblings counting Jon, that is my cousin, but he lived with us since his mother passed away. I can’t remember a time that he wasn’t living with us. Because of my full house, every time that we tried to put loud music in my room we had a lot of complaints, so, we’d preferred to dance In your room, your mother never bothered with this, and your father and Rhaegar were working.” She chose to left Viserys outside her story, and Dany was aware of this.

“Our Sundays were always at my house, and your family was always there. Our fathers used to make a barbecue, while we used to play in the pool, was fun. Sure, sometimes there was a fight with the boys or my little brothers, but you were always nice with them, trying to make amends for them. Arya, that girl that you saw on the club with me, she was a pain in my arse, but she liked you and you liked her too, you used to make excuses for her behavior. At the end of the day we were all together, laughing and playing some board games or video games. I sucked on them, but we had so much fun.”

Dany was thinking about all the things that Sansa was telling her, sounds like good memories to keep, looks like a healthy childhood. She wanted so much to remember these things and people, her mother, her friends, her experiences, but now she was glad to know something about this blanc part of her life.

Sansa kept talking about so many things that they did together, and she was taking care to only talk about her childhood, avoiding the topic about her romance with Jon, although, deep down she wanted to know about it, but decide that right now this way was for the best.

….

The cab stopped in front of a huge massive house, with a big yard, playground toys in there, a big swing in a tree, for sure a good place for a kid.

She was still inside the car. Her heart was biting so hard and fast that she was sure that would break her ribs and get out of her. Her hands were sweating, and she could not move.

_That’s it, I am here, there is no turning back._

Sansa said that they would go to Ned’s house first, to show her something and for her mother and father to help them. She said that Jon should be already in his house with Lya, and she would have time to talk with him before everything.

Sansa tried to call Jon when they landed, but with no success.

She noticed that Dany was still inside the car and opened the door for her to get out.

“I don’t know if I can...”

“You can, Dany, let’s go inside. Soon will be dark, and we need to figure how we going to do.”

“I can’t Sansa.”

“Dany, you did not come all this way to stop now. Let’s go.” Sansa was taking her hand, and gave her a look of encouraging “I will be with you, Dany, just like the old times.” She smiled at her, and Dany took her hand and pull out the car.

They were walking very slowly. Sansa was giving Dany all the time she needed.

Dany was holding Sansa’s hand so strong that Sansa was sure that she would break one bone or two, but decided to take it.

When they were in the middle of the way, the front door opened with so much force that startled them, and she saw one little girl running and screaming to them. In the first moment, Dany wasn’t able to know what she was screaming until she listened for the first time in her life, that word. That word that terrified her and brought so much love in her heart, all at once.

“Mother! Mother!” She was screaming with all her lungs.

The little girl was running, screaming, and her face was a mix of joy and doubt.

“Mother, is that you? Is that really you?”

All suddenly she was hugging fiercely Daenery’s legs, and Dany was stunned for a few seconds until she wakes for what was going on. The little girl was crying, laughing and whispering now, “mom!”

Dany fell on her knees and hugged Lyanna back and started to cry. They were hugging each other relentlessly.

“Yes, is me.” this was all Dany could say at that moment.

Dany was holding her as her life depends on this, and she never felt more love in her entire life, she never felt loved back this way. If she had any questions about what she was doing in this side of the world, she didn’t have anymore, all doubts vanished in seconds.

“Yes, Lya, I’m” She whispered to Lya, one arm holding her tight afraid to let her go, and with her other hand, she was caressing Lya’s hair.

“LET HER GO!” She did not paid attention at first because she was too immersed with her daughter until she noticed that man screaming, Jon. He was coming in their direction, and after him was two people older them him, probably his parents.

“I SAID, LET HER GO!” He was screaming harsh.

She looked at him, and at the same time Lya turned her head and saw him too.

In a gross movement, he took Lyanna from her arms, and suddenly she felt empty and cold. Lya was screaming and crying, clearly scared with all the things that were happening.

\---------------------------------------------

JON

Ned, Cat, and Sansa were trying to calm him down.

Lya was repeating in the middle of her tears. “Father, please, let me go. Is Mom, she is my mother, father…”

“She is nothing, let’s go!”

“Father, please….” She was stammering from crying.

Ned stopped him, “JON! You are scaring, Lya, look at her. Look at your daughter, my son.”

Jon looked at her and saw that she was scared of him. In a moment his world was crashing in front of him. His little girl was afraid of him, the person that was capable to do everything to protect her.

He put her on the ground and brush his thumbs on her cheeks, cleaning the tears that were rolling down her face “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

He looked at Dany, that was still in her place, crying and shaking too.

“This is your fault, what the hell are you doing here?” He was yelling at her.

“Don’t yell at her, father.” Lya said quiet, her eyes were begging him.

“Jon, please, look at me.” Sansa was pleading to him “Look at me, brother.”

“And you, why did you bring her here?” He was pointing a finger to Sansa.

“Brother, listen to me, is nothing that you are thinking, let me talk with you.”

He looked at Dany, she was in the same place, still and crying, and shaking, she did not say a word, she was holding herself with her arms. He could pity her if he did not know that she was playing a victim for his little girl to believe, was all an act from her.

He pulled Lya in his arms again and said, “I will go home. Don’t you dare to come after us. Just go and live the life you want, leave us alone.”

“Please!” She barely said.

“Enough!” Cat interrupted them.

“That is a little girl here. You are all adults acting like irresponsible, selfish people. Lya will come inside with me. When you both decide to talk like civilized people and remember that her wellbeing is the priority here, she will come out, not before this.”

Cat came to Jon and stand her arms to take Lya, and Jon gave her.

“I am sorry, Lya,” he said. Lya was still crying, and she whispered to them, “I want to hug my mom one more time. Please?"

He knew Dany had listened, because she walked to their direction, and now too close to him. She looked at Jon like she was asking if it was ok to hold her, and he nodded.

She took Lya in her arms again.

“Shhh… that’s alright, Lya. Go inside, ok? I will wait for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you swear?”

“I do. I promise you.” She kissed Lya’s hair and gave her back to Cat, whispering to her “Thank you!”

They waited for Ned, Cat, and Lya to get inside the house before they started to say anything.

Jon was with his hands on his hair and in the back of his neck. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to shake her and demand her to get out of here. He could allow anything, but he could not allow hurting his daughter.

Now his daughter will be miserable like he was, like he is, wanting the love of someone that does not give a fuck about them.

“Why in the seven hells you came here? Why are you doing this? Do you have some kind of pleasure to torture me? Isn't enough to ruin my life? Now you want to ruin a little girl’s life too? You have no heart, Daenerys!”

Dany was crying, but she wanted to talk.

“I… I can’t remember… I- I did not know…”

Jon was pacing. He wasn't looking at her, he could not.

“I can’t even look at your face.”

Sansa intervened this time.

“Jon, we need to talk. I know you are not in your right mind with all the things happening here, and that you hate me right now. But please, let me talk with you. Please! After I tell you what I know, maybe, just maybe you can understand her.”

“There is nothing to understand, Sansa. I just want to take my daughter, go to my house, and never see her face in my life.”

“You will go to your house after I talk with you. Wait for me in the porch in the backyard and I will come to you.”

Jon left that place and he wanted to crash everything that was in front of him, but he needs to stay calm because Lya was there. He already made the worst in front of her, and he could not forgive him for this, he never thought that she would be afraid of him, he was feeling like a monster.

\--------------------------------------

DANY

Dany was shaking like a leaf. She was feeling the worst mother in this world. She could not even say a word to stop the madness that Jon was doing in front of their child.

She knew that in his point of view he has all the right to don't let her be close to Lyanna, but she got scared and Dany wanted to hold her more, to reassure her that everything would be alright. All her body was screaming for her to hold Lya in her arms and protect her at all cost, and yet she just stayed there still.

She was asking herself one more time, how could she be a mother if she was so weak? But a little voice inside her head was telling that at that moment she could not do much more, if she did anything all the emotions would be escalated to a point that would leave things worse than already has.

She was thankful that Cat came to rescue Lya. If everything was being a rollercoaster to her, just imagine in Lya's head, a girl of five, that was dealing with all sorts of emotions and confusion.

She only could hope, deep in her heart, that her presence brings more positive than negatives things in Lya’s life. That the changes, that all of them will pass, could bring her daughter happiness.

Sansa was taking Dany inside the house. Dany was so numb that she did not knew exactly how she walk to there, or when Cat came to the living room.

“Dany.” Cat said, “Sansa told me all that she could say in 2 minutes, sit here, and let’s talk a little while Sansa will talk with Jon.”

“And… and Lya?”

“She is playing a video game with Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Ned is there too. Don’t worry, she is alright.”

Dany nodded.

“Let’s do better, let’s go to the kitchen and while I do something for us to eat, we can talk a little, uh? Be on the kitchen is always good to calm the nerves.”

“No. I’m sorry, but I need to talk with Jon.” Dany was coming to her mind.

“No, Dany, let me be the one to talk with him.” Sansa was insisting on this. “You are with so many doubts, and your head is full of information that you did not even have time to put them together. I think is better for me to talk with him. He is pissed and he won’t listen to you.”

“I am sorry, Sansa, but I think I am the one that needs to talk with him, please, just show me the way where he is.”

…..

He was with his back toward her. He did not see her yet.

“Jon…” Was so weird to call him

He finally turned around, and for the first time since that night, he looked at her eyes, and she looked back at his.

He left out a breath.

“I have nothing to talk with you.” He was much calmer than before, but still angry.

“You do, we do. Although I can’t give you the answers you seek, I can give you something.”

She was nervous, her voice was shaking despite all her efforts to control it. Dany never had to domain so many emotions all at once.

“You can’t. For god's sake Daenerys, leave us alone, you made yourself clear in the bar, you don’t give a shit about us. Why you want to make our life a living hell?”

“I didn't.”

“What?”

“I didn't make myself clear in the bar, because this is something that I am unable to do. Even if this is what I want, more than anything in my life.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

She left out a heavy breath. She wasn’t crying anymore. She needed to take the next step. She needed to do this, for her, and Lyanna.

Her daughter gave her more love and strength than she had in her life.

“I can’t remember, Jon.”

“What?” His tone was harsh again, and one more time, he raised his voice.

She closed her eyes to prevent the tears that wanted to fall. She did not want to give in her cries and miserable once more.

“I lost my memories, Jon. I can’t remember my childhood, this place, my mother or father. I can’t remember anything, except for the last five years. I can’t remember you.”

Jon fell on the chair next to him, he was shaking his head, as he wasn’t believing what she was telling him. He put his face on his hand and stayed quiet for some time, looking at the floor.

But Dany knew she needed to keep talking while she had the courage.

“When you came to me last night, I did not react because I was ignoring you. I didn't react because I wasn’t understanding anything."

_Jon is confused, just like me._

_Come on, Dany, you can do this._

"When I realized that that people in front of me knew who I was, I knew I needed to take the opportunity to learn something. But I was so shocked by what you were saying, that I just got paralyzed. And in a blink of an eye, you were gone, and I was being pulled away by my bodyguard. Everything happened so fast that I could not even react."

Jon was shaking his head, he was in denial.

"My friend noticing what was happening took the chance, tried to fool my bodyguard. And because of her, I was able to talk to your sister in the bathroom of that club."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

JON

_No, it can’t be. No, it is all a lie. This can’t be true._

“What happened to you to lost your memories?” He was still looking at the floor and his voice was so low that he thought that she did not hear it.

“I don’t know, Jon. I was living a lie for what I learned in the last 12 hours. My brother…”

“VISERYS?” Jon hissed and looked at her. “Viserys? You were with Viserys all this time?”

She nodded, and he noticed that she was scary. That was the look in her face in all the time and since he saw her on the club.

_How could I have missed this? She is scary. And if she is telling the truth, she has all right to be this way._

“I am sorry, go on…” His voice was soft now.

“When I woke up on the hospital, I’ve been told that I had a car accident one year prior and that I was in a coma for this entire year. I could not remember anything… the doctor said that was normal and after some time I would recover, but… never did.”

She was starting to cry, not a desperate cry, but Jon could not hold it anymore, he wanted to calm Dany. He came closer to her, took her hands on his and pulled her to sit beside him.

He was holding her hands, and he could feel how cold she was and that she was trembling.

Gods, he could not help to feel, to feel her skin, to fell her. He missed her and right now the anger was gone and he wanted to hug her and stop her cries, but he did not realize that he was crying too.

She was breathing, trying to recompose to keep telling him her story.

The tears were blurring his visions, but he wanted to take her in front of him the most he could.

“I was told that Viserys was my brother, the only living member of my family. That I was in Mereen. That my name was Jany and that my mother, father, and brother had died years before in a car accident. In the beginning, I could not speak because I passed so much time with tubes in my throat that were impossible to eat and talk. I had to learn everything, just like a baby. I learned to eat, talk, hold things in my hands, walk, it took so long to learn all those things again, more than a year. I passed almost all this time locked in Visery’s house because he said that he was taking care of me, and for so long I believed”

She started to sob “I am sorry, Jon. I am so sorry. I wish I could remember. God, I have a daughter, and I never…” she could not talk anymore.

Jon could not contain himself anymore. He pulled her in his arms and they cried together in a long embrace. Six years of hurting, six years that they did not have memories together, six years that both of them lived a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will take sometime to update again, but I will be back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> After two chapters in a roll, I needed a break, sorry for the delay. My work from home is killing me, seriously, whoever said that homework is better, did not work from home with two kids.  
> So, here we are, one more chapter in the past, I know, I know everyone prefers the ones that are writing in the present time but please give it a try.
> 
> Thank you for you all that are always leaving lovely comments here, you have no idea how this brightens my day.
> 
> And again, sorry to my English mistakes, I know sometimes gets trash, but I'm still un-beta (If you want to be my beta just say. Yes, I'm begging for this in all chapter, lol).
> 
> Stay safe 😘

JON

After the tragedy in the Targaryen’s family, he and Dany got more and more attached, they were together all the time, and she passed almost the entire day at his house.

He was taking Dany to school, and she used to dinner at his house. Since the death of her parents this was routine for them, Ned and Cat did not care, and Dany is always preventing to go to her house, she just goes there late at night, and nothing changed in the weekends, sometimes she stays with Sansa when he was studying or working, Jon had finished almost all his classes.

Ned began to demand that he attend his company to start to learn his future job. Jon was enjoying this new responsibility and earning his own money, he was aware of how privilege he is, and he intends to make it worth it.

Sometimes he comes late at home and Dany is still waiting for him, today is one of these days, and he was seeking to see her.

Jon was tired, he passed all day and an early night with Ned in endless meetings. Ned was introducing him to his associates and wanting Jon by his side to learn how to deal with these boring people. Jon was taking notes and observing every detail. After each meeting, Ned took his time to ask him about his thoughts and explain the whole situation, the consequences of the decisions he makes, and what could happen if he took another way, Ned makes sure to listen to everything that Jon has to say.

Jon was starting to know that he knew nothing and was very glad that he has his father to teach him. Some day he will be in front of his mother’s business, that Ned is taking care since he was a kid. Ned wanted to do the same with Robb, but Robb seems to don’t care about it.

Jon or Ned did not have dinner this Friday, and Ned called Cat saying that they would be dinner together. They were in a fancy restaurant, talking about business, laws, and numbers. Jon was impressed and fascinated with all the new things that he was learning, and more and more he admired Ned.

“So, my son, let’s stop to talk about business. I want to talk to you about Dany.”

Jon was not expecting this, Ned always supported his relationship with Dany, but his tone was different now.

“What about her?”

“You’ve been together for what now? 3, 4 months?”

“Four!” Jon was evasive in his answers, and he knew it.

“You know, she is a nice girl, and we all love her, right?”

“Yep, I supposed.”

“Are you in love with her, Jon?”

“I am!” Jon was serious and resolute, he did not want Ned to have any doubt about it.

“Don’t take me wrong, Jon, please. I love Dany, but you are my son, and you will always come first for me.”

Jon just nodded for Ned to go on.

“She is your first girlfriend, Jon, your first real girlfriend, and you two are really serious, Dany comes with big baggage, you know”

“I am not afraid of responsibilities, Ned, by now you should know me this much. She has her traumas as I have mine, I don’t want a plastic doll or machine. I want a real woman by my side, with baggage and all. I have my own, I want someone to share my life, and I’m pretty sure that I will have a lot of traumas and things to get over, and I want someone to stand by my side, as I will be for her. That’s the meaning of a family, right? And I want to make my own, preferably with Dany, and I think I learned this by you”

When Jon finishes his statement, Ned’s eyes were glassy, and he was frowning at him, for a moment Jon thought that he said something wrong, but Ned pulled Jon into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, Jon, you become a man. We all love and care for Dany. I needed to know how serious you two are. You both deserve to be happy, and don't do anything stupid."

“Thank you, father!”

“You know, you always call me father when you are soft.” Ned teased him, and they finished their dinner.

Ned told Jon that weeks ago, Dany asked him to help her to get rid of Visery’s claw, and Ned explained how hard everything is, and how slow things on justice are. But his lawyers, now Dany’s, already got to veto Visery’s intent to forbid Dany to go to school, and Ned updated Jon about all this madness. Jon was shocked to know that Viserys wanted Dany to be homeschooled without her will or knowledge.

“Jon, I’m worried because Dany is in our house every day, almost all day long.”

“I’m sorry, father. Do you want me to talk with her?”

“No, son, she is more than welcome, is not that, I’m just worried about why she does not feel comfortable in her own home. If Aerys saw Viserys now, he would be very disappointed. Be aware, Jon, I don’t trust Viserys, and for the reports of my lawyers, I trust even less. In a couple of days, Dany is turning seventeen, I think after that will be easier to restrain Visery’s control, at least in her social life.”

“I will be alert, father, don’t worry.”

Jon knew why Dany was always in his home, he wasn’t a fool if Viserys already had hurt Dany when their parents were alive, he knew that Dany feared him, she avoids the topic, but he knew.

When they got home was already 21h. Jon was too tired but he was not tired to see his Dany. He hoped she was still in his home. Before he left the restaurant he sent her a text saying that he would come late and asked her to wait for him, she did not respond.

Jon was expecting to see Dany, Sansa, Arya and Cat watching some movies or playing games in the living room. The house was still awake, with so many people living there, the fuss and mess of the day use to slow down just after 22h. But although the lights were on, the house was in silence, and Dany was nowhere to be found.

He saw that Sansa’s door was closed and he knocked.

“Sans?”

“Come in!”

When Jon opened Sansa’s door, he saw that Margaery was sitting with her back was on Sansa’s chest, and they were reading a book together on the floor. The image before him was really sweet and romantic.

“Sure, you are not here for me.”

“Hi, Jon!”

“Hey, Marg. Sorry, Sans, I'm not, where is Dany?”

“She is with Arya. Go and save your girlfriend before she regrets to date with you. No one deserves, to be on Friday's night, listening to Arya talking for hours explaining how she has to move her feet to prevent an attack on her fights training.”

“Don’t be mean, Sans. But yes, I will go rescue her.”

When he came into the room where Arya uses to train, he saw Dany sitting on the floor, listening to every single detail that Arya was explaining to her.

Arya was a cute little thing. and he loves her, but when she starts to talk about her fights and training, she could be a pain in the arse and don’t let anyone say anything, was annoying.

“Good night, girls. Sorry, sis, but I’m stealing my girlfriend, and saving her from you.”

“Fuck you, Jon. Dany likes to see me fight.”

“Yeah, see you fighting is one thing, listening to you detailing every little movement and rule are another whole thing.”

Dany was giggling and getting on her feet to come to him.

They kissed.

“I missed you.” She said so sweet that for a moment Jon forgot how tired he was.

“Ewwww, you two! Seriously, love you, Jon, love you, Dany, but you two together are too much.” She said and was leaving the room.

“Save you from her.”

“My hero!” She said and came to kiss him again.

“I’m not accustomed to you in these clothes, so formal, so growing up, but suits you well.”

She pulled him by his tie and kissed him so eager that Jon needs a second to follow her. He was not expecting this turn of events. Her hands were in his hair, taking off the band that was holding it. Like a magnet, his hand came to her waist, and they were kissing like there was no one in the house. When they broke the kiss to take some air, they were breathing heavily.

“This suit thing is a thing to you, my lady?”

“I did not know it was until I saw you coming here.”

“Do you have a kink for an older man?”

“No, just for you!”

“Dany?”

She did not respond and pulled him to her one more time, crushing their lips. Her tongue, not asking for entry, she owns his mouth, and she knew he is at mercy for her.

She was taken his shirt off of his pants, and putting her hand on his bare back, her hands on him makes him shivers. He mirrors her movements and pulls the hem of her shirt to feel her skin. Jon is touching her stomach and going up, choosing to go from the side of her body and he could notice that she is wearing a bra, but he could feel the curve of her breast, his thumb was caressing the side of it. Their kiss got more intense and reckless as their touch intensified.

“You make me crazy, Dany.” He breathed in her mouth, and he could see that she was smiling.

Jon was sure that this is his way to heaven or hell, he did not care. Dany's hands in his body, the feeling of her skin, her smell, the sounds that escape her lips.

Without thinking, in a sudden movement, he put his both hands on the back of her legs and pulled her to him, on reflex, she held her legs around him, and he was feeling all the weight of her body on him. She will be the ending of me.

Searching for some stability, he took her for the first wall he saw, crashing her back on it. “Sorry,” was all he was able to say in the emergency of theirs kisses and hands.

His shirt was a complete mess, with Dany’s hand all on him. He did not even notice that her frantic hands opened almost all the buttons of his shirt.

When they were not expecting, Dany’s phone vibrated on her pocket, and she froze, if he could describe, was like someone threw a bucket of ice on her head because she got paralyzed, and Jon was too tuck at the moment that he did not realize right away.

“Let it go, love” Jon was too high of her that he just wanted to let the world crash to be just them.

But she dropped her legs from him and all of instantly she wasn’t kissing him anymore, her light mood was completely gone, her smile was not in her face. And she took her phone on her hands and read the text.

“I need to go.”

She said without even look at him, and she was walking away.

“Dany, what happened?”

He took her by her wrist, and she looked at him.

“Viserys is at home.”

“Ok, and?”

She looked at him and he saw that she noticed the bulge in his paint and Jon got red in his face.

“I’m sorry, Jon!” She said as she owed him something. He understood why she was asking him sorry, and for the first time in his life, he got angry with her. Jon wanted her here not because she needed to finished what they started.

“Dany, you owe me nothing. I think you should know me better. I’m not this kind of man. I won't be angry because we stopped, I am not expecting anything from you or waiting for you to give a green light. I just wanted to have a moment together.”

“I am sorry, Jon. I did not want to sound like this. I know you aren’t this way. This does not change that I’m sorry, for me too. I need to go, although I wanted to be here with you.”

“I just want you to stop to act as you owe me something, especially in this matter, ok?”

“Deal!” She kissed him again, sweet and with all her heart, and Jon could not stop to melt in her hands, she has him around her finger, and she knew it.

“Let me take you home.”

“I just live in the house next door.”

“Is still a very garden between the two houses.”

She smiled, and Jon did not doubt that he would do everything to make her smile.

“Is better not, If Viserys sees you, he will be mad.”

“He will need to get over this, Dany!”

“Please, Jon. The last thing I need is to interact with him. If he saws you with me is going to be a whole talk and fight.”

“Ok, love, you decide what is best for you.” They kissed once more, and by the window, he saw her going to her house.

____________________________________

DANY

She did not want to tell Jon that she was afraid of Viserys. If he knew how she lived with him, Jon would kill her brother, and for now, she was able to keep Viserys away from her, but it does not mean that she feels safe in her own house.

Dany was trying to keep a strict routine. She slept in her room with her door locked, better safe than sorry, and she wakes up early in the morning, to avoid her brother. At 8 am, she was outside stark’s house to go to her school with Sansa and Arya. Jon didn't have classes every day, he was almost done, but he took them to school.

Almost all her day was at school, and when was time to come home, she goes to Stark’s house again, staying there until late at night.

She misses time alone in her bedroom, she misses to relax by herself, but some primitive instinct of survival makes her stays alert, having some priorities in her life, and her priority right now was to be away from Viserys.

When she saw his message, a cold run through her spine, all hotness on her bod caused for the activities with Jon was long gone. She wanted to hold Jon and run away with him, this was what her body was telling her to do, but she knew she could not. She said her goodbyes to Jon and walked to her house.

She anticipated that he was drunk, and Viserys drunk is the worst of him, not that she can differentiate Viserys this much anymore, he has been in his worst state long before their parents had died, but now he acts as she belongs to him.

She walked to her house, praying to all her gods for him to be sleeping, that whatever drugs he was using made him collapse before she enters her house, but she wasn’t lucky this night, he was very awake in the living room just waiting for her to come.

Viserys was with his hair all messed, his eyes were red, he was sweating even in this cold night, his shirt was out his paints, and half of the buttons were opened. She froze in her tracks, and she gave a long gulp, she was taking her hands to her pocket to hold her cellphone, all by instinct. He turned to her, with his thumb on his lips like he was studying her.

“Why were you not at home?” He asked.

“I was studying with Sansa, she is helping me with a chemistry project” she was walking in the direction of the stairs, she needs to get to her room as soon as possible.

But with three larges steps, he was grabbing her by the arms. Fuck! And one of his hands was puling her hands that were in her pockets holding her phone.

“First, sweet sister, you don’t need to be so suspicious with me.” While he was saying he was pulling her phone from her hands having a glance on her lock screen, and he left ugh. It was a selfie of her and Jon.

“Let me go, Vis” she was trying to get away from his grab.

“Second, you are a Targaryen Dany, stop to dress like this, you look like a lost puppy with this sweatpants and coat.”

“Is cold, Viserys. And I was fucking studying I was not in a dress contest.”

“He likes it when you are this poor, right?” He was grabbing her arms harder, and she could feel his alcohol breath.

“Let me go, Viserys!”

“I said to you that you must stop to date with him. Did he already fucked you, sweet sister? No… no, he did not, when he gets what he wants he will throw you away” suddenly, he pushed her so hard that she falls on the staircase, and in the fall she hit the side of her head on the handrail. Dany groaned in pain.

“You are week, Dany. Don’t you see, you are week.”

She took the opportunity to get more distance from him and started to get up while she was climbing the stair.

“Fuck you, Viserys! You are the one week, in this family, you need to undermine me to feel strong.”

When she least expect he was pulling her from her legs and she fell again, hitting her head on the steps this time, and he was pulling her down. She was completely lying down on the stairs, and he was coming climbing on her.

Deep inside her head, she knew what he wanted, and she wanted to vomit just thinking about what was going on, but she knew as well that she needs to act and need to do it fast. She noticed that he was pulling his pants down, and she was hyper-aware of everything that was happening at the same time. Her head was working a thousand times, and she remembered her pepper spray in her coat, she took it as fast as she could, and sprayed to his face.

He wasn’t expecting, the pepper hitting him hard. He falls with his back, letting her go. He was screaming in pain, and she started to run away from him.

He made mention to come to her, but he was too drunk and blind to climb the stair without falling again, and she runs away from him to her bedroom direction. He was yelling at her calling her whore, weak and his.

“You are going to regret this, Daenerys, you are going to regret this.”

She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing, and she wanted to puke. 

When she got to her room, she closed her door and put her dresser on her door. She got in her bathroom, getting under her shower. Dany was feeling dirty like his hands were dirty and had soiled her. She was almost scratching her arms, trying to clean his marks, wherever he had touched, she wanted to clean. She did not know how much time she passed in her shower cleaning herself. 

For some time she heard Viserys screaming, and she was afraid that he could break her door and kill her. _Or worst._ But nothing happened, and after some time was all silence, the only sound she heard was the water falling.

When she left the shower, she looked at the mirror. Dany knew she will have some bruises and was glad that at least was winter, and she could use clothes to cover her marks without anyone suspect.

She needed to do something in her face. It hurts to pass her hands in the side and back of her head.

She knew she needs to put some ice in her head, but she would not leave her bedroom until tomorrow morning. She took medicine for a headache. Sleep did not come easy that night, she barely could close her eyes, the adrenaline was in her veins, and she was afraid to sleep.

…

When the first rays of the sun invaded her window, she was ready to go to Stark’s house. She knew was too early to be there, but she could not wait one second longer. If everyone was still sleeping, she would stay on the porch, waiting, but she could not stay in her house anymore.

When she left her bedroom she saw the mess that was in the living room, Viserys broked some things, but she did not take much time to see the damage he had done, she just wanted to leave.

She made sure to dress in pants and a long sleeve shirt, she put some makeup to hide her bruises, but she knew that did not cover all.

When she reached Stark’s house she could see through the windows that Cat was already wake, and a slight smile came to her face. She would not be on the cold outside. She came closer to the window and knocked, Dany didn’t want to ring the bell because she didn’t want to wake anyone. Cat wave for her and said that she would open the back door for her to enter.

“Dany, dear, what are you doing here so early?”

“I’m sorry, Cat.”

“Come in, I am making some biscuits, and pancakes to everyone, help will be very welcome.”

Dany smiled at her, trying to keep her head down, and her hair loose was doing miracles hiding the bruises in her face.

Dany feels good in there, and beyond this, feels safe, she wished they were her family, that there was her house. Being there was organic, not because she was Jon’s girlfriend, no, this was only an increase on the matter.

Did not last long until she saw Ned coming in, he used to wake up early too. He gave Cat a peck on her cheeks and gave her a good morning. She feels belonging to be there in the early morning.

Ned was talking with them about Jon working on his firm and how he was given all of him to this, Dany was proud of him, she knew how he was working with Ned. She learned that this is who Jon is, when he commits himself to something, he gives himself fully. Jon doesn't know how to do anything in half.

She wanted to do a surprise for Jon and bring breakfast to his bed, but he shares a room with Robb, and if she did this, he would tease them until the end of their days.

She was distracted by doing some orange juice when she felt arms coming to hold her, and she yelped in pain but tried to cover her pain. He kissed the side of her head and she pinched. Jon looked at her curiously.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” She said without a look at him.

“Dany?”

“I’m good, Jon.”

With a startle, Jon pulled the hem of her shirt up, and at the moment he was doing this, Ned shout to him, “What the hell are you doing?” But he got froze on his speech when he saw the bruises in Dany’s waist.

Dany pulled her shirt down in a second and was dragging daggers in her eyes for Jon.

“You don’t have this right, Jon.” But her voice was shattered, and her eyes were glassy. She was with her tears at bay.

He took her hands and started to pull the hem of her sleeve, was useless to try to deny anything now, and deep inside, Dany did not know if she wanted to hide.

There were marks of fingers on her wrists. Jon pulled the lock of her hair out of her face when he saw the bruises in there too.

He was fuming in rage, she could see his anger in his eyes.

“Dear, who did this to you?” Cat was by her side, pulling her to be comfortable in her arms. “Ned, get ice, please.”

“Viserys!” Jon answer between his teeth.

“I fell off the stair.”

Jon and Dany said at the same time.

Jon was with his hand on his hair, and he was red.

“I’m going to kill him!” He shouted.

“Jon, please!” Dany was calling him.

“Stop to protect him, Dany. You did not felt. His fingers are on your wrist. For Gods, Dany, don't lie to me.”

Ned came with ice to her, and asked gentle “What is Jon saying is true?”

Dany just nodded, and Ned nodded back at her. “You are not coming back home, dear.”

Jon was pacing in the kitchen and cursing.

“I will kill him” and with this statement, he was leaving.

But Dany jumped in front of him.

“Please, Jon, please! I need you here. Don’t go, if you kill him, you will go to jail, and he will get what he wants. Just stay here with me, please.”

“Jon, Dany is right, son.” Ned intervened.

“But Dany, we need to press charge against him, this is domestic violence, and he needs to pay for his actions.”

“He… “

“Is not the first time he did this to you, Dany, please, don’t try to apologize to him.”

Ned was surprised by Jon's words.

“This is not the first time?”

Dany shooked her head.

“And this is why you asked me to stay with my phone turned on all the time, right? That’s why you barely go to your house, and that is the fucking why you walk with pepper spray at your purse or pockets, right?”

“How did you know?”

“Own Dany, love.” He came to her, taking her face with his hands.

“I know you, my love. I wish you could talk with me about this, and I was terrified every time you go to your home and didn't text me right away. Gods know how I felt every time that I noticed the scary face in your features every time that you needed to go home.”

Dany was crying in his arms.

“Ok, Ned, let’s do it. I don’t want to live like this, I don’t want to be at his mercy. I don’t want to be his enemy, but I won’t allow him to do this to me anymore.”

“Very well, Dany, let’s go.”

Ned left the kitchen with Cat, and now was just Dany and Jon.

“Are you angry with me?”

“Me? Angry with you? Not possible, Dany. I’m just feeling trash and useless, I can’t believe, I let him do this to you.”

She came closer to him and made him stop his pacing, putting her hands on his chest and another on his cheeks.

“Sh… please, Jon, this is not your fault, and I swear that I won’t let him do this again.”

He took her hands that were in his face and kissed her knuckles.

“I love you, Dany. I hate to see you hurt.”

“I know… Jon, I love you so much.”

He hugged her and hurt so badly that she could not help but react.

“I swear at God, these are not going to end like this, he will pay.”

“He is not home, Jon. He left, he had to travel to Essos, and I’m pretty sure he will be there for some time.”

“He should be there forever.”

…

That day Dany did what she thought she would never do, she chose to be against her family, her only family member alive. She pressed charges against Viserys.

She was trembling and nervous. Her lawyers, the one that Ned hired for her, seems to be very good, he was tough in his job.

They took photos of her bruises, and she has submitted a forensic examination. When she was allowed, Jon was by her side all the way, and he saw all the injuries Dany had in her body.

All of this was hard for Dany, but she was determined to fight for herself. She was thankful to have all Stark’s family by her side, given her support and strength.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know, is being ages since I last update here. I have no excuses, just crazy life hitting hard, so I am trying to come back here, this is not a long chapter but is something. I chose to post this than nothing, and I am trying to get the next one sooner than this.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for such a love, and supportive comments, every single one of them warms my heart, thank you.
> 
> In the last two week we had several amazing updates from amazing writers in this tag, I hope you all could enjoy.
> 
> And again, sorry for my English mistakes, and I am still begging for a beta.

DANY

They stayed holding each other, for how long she did not know. But she knew one thing, his arms around her makes her feel comfortable, that for some reason she felt safe. After so many tears and words of “I’m sorry,” they just stood there in silence.

He was petting her head and playing with the locks of her hair. The action soothed her.

They pulled apart calmly, without rush, as they had all the time in the world. Their face was so close that she could feel his breath and his intense gaze at her, she was hypnotized by all the emotions in that meeting, although all passed in a fraction of seconds.

She blinked and realized how close they were and gave a step back, looking at the floor, uncomfortable with what could have seemed to someone that was watching at them from outside.

“Sorry, Jon.”

He smiled, one that did not get his eyes, a polite smile.

“You don’t need to apologize, Dany. Not anymore.”

He was avoiding her eyes. He was uncomfortable too.

“There is so much we need to talk about, so much that I want to know about my daughter.” _About you, about us._

“We will have time, Dany.”

“No, Jon, I don’t, time is something that I don’t have to waste, I lost so many years of my life, of my daughter’s life, I can’t lose any more second, Jon.” She was holding her tears.

“Ok, Dany, you are right. I’m sorry, is everything new to me too.”

“I don’t know many things, but I do know that I want to be part of her life, I want to be by her side.”

“Is everything new, for you, for me, and especially for Lya. We need to figure out how everything is going to work for us. But right now I think we should make one day after another, one step at the time. And now, I think she needs to see us, to see you, see that everything is fine.”

“You are right. How do you want to do?”

“What do you think is best?”

“Jon, I’d like to know, but I’m a mother only in blood, and in my heart I’m too now.” She smiled, thinking about the fact that she IS a mother.

“But, I never being a mother, I don’t know Lya, I don’t know what is best for her, you’ve been her father and mother for 5 years, I think no one is better than you to decide what is best to do now.”

Hurts to say those words, hurts to know she has a daughter that she knew nothing, not about Lya, nor about how to be a mother.

“Let’s get inside, Dany. Let’s show her that you are staying, that you did not leave, or I did not put you out. I think her worst fear right now is that she will never see you again.”

“Ok!”

For a moment, Dany was thinking about how she could decide anything about Lya if she does not know what to do.

She was looking at this place, looking for any trace that could help her remember something. Dany does not know why she is doing this, long was the time that she had tried to remember something, but she is doing this now.

She was lost in her thoughts and questions inside her head, that she did not even notice that Jon was looking at her.

“She, she ran to me. She hugged me. She defended me.” She left the words out of her mouth.

“I thought she would hate me. That she would despise me.”

Jon took her hands on his again.

“She would never hate you, Dany. I think she dreams about you since the day she can dream. Last Christmas, she drew for her teacher what she wanted from Santa, and she made a picture of what would represent you.”

Jon’s voice was cracking, she knew that all of this must be hard for him too, and she could not stop her emotions.

“Thank you!”

She noticed that her hands were still in his and strangely felt right. But he noticed too when he saw her gaze in their hands locked together. He surely felt uncomfortable and retread his hands like was burning him, and Dany missed the warm of his hand.

Awkwardly he looked at nowhere and was nervously passing his hand in the back of his neck. _He is nervous._

“Let’s go inside. I will bring Lya to the living room for us to be alone with her, ok?”

Dany nodded her head.

…

As soon as they entered the house, Jon was gone, and she was looking at that place. A lot of pictures above the fireplace, she gets closer for her to see. There were pictures of Lyanna in every way and every stage of her life.

She took a frame of a picture of a baby in Jon’s arms she knew was Lya. She felt a pang in her heart, a little yellow packet in Jon’s arms, he was grinning, but the look in his face was of someone exhausted.

All she wanted is to live the life that supposed to be hers, she wanted to go back in time and enjoy her daughter, her family. The family she never knew she had and she already missed so much.

 _My family? I do have a family, a lovely one! Stop being so needy, Dany._ No matter how much she was trying to put herself together, she missed what she never had live.

Dany was lost in her thoughts thinking about all she had lost, and then she heard that something was coming in her direction. The noise that it made was a bark, and she was startled to find that what was coming for her was a large white dog.

She got freeze. She was too astounded to scream. Her hands came to cover her face as an effort to protect her, and swiftly he was on top of her, and she fell on the floor.

She was expecting the pain of the dog’s teeth in her flesh, but nothing came. Her eyes were closed, and she was feeling the stink of its breath, but instead of its teeth, what she felt was a wet thong on her cheeks.

Dany took some minutes to understand what was happening with her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the big white dog was licking her face and was happily swinging its tail without stopping.

Her face was wet with its saliva, but she was giggling like a young girl, she was passing her hands in its thick furs, and the dog’s stamina was hight because it could not stop to move.

“I miss you too, Ghost!”

When the word slipped her mouth, she got aware of what she had said, she knew its name, she knew “him” and her smiles mixed with cries.

She recognizes, for the first time in six whole years, she remembers something. Was an unfamiliar feeling, and hurts.

She can’t describe what she reminisces about Ghost. She can’t call a specific-event about Ghost, but she knows, she feels she remember him and she knows its name. She hugged Ghost so much fiercely that it whined.

“Sorry, Ghost.” She whispered in its ears.

_________________________________________________

JON

Jon’s head was spinning, and he almost slumped of how much dizzy he was feeling. So many changes in so little time.

He just wanted that the time could hold for a couple of days for him to put his thought together to be able to keep moving. But this is not going to happen, and he had a little one depending on him. And Dany. Now he had Dany is his life again.

In all the possible scenarios that he thought about having her again in his life, this reality was something that he did not imagine. This is too surreal to be true, and yet was happening in his life.

Jon had never run away from his responsibilities, but now he was feeling overwhelmed with so many things that he feels responsible for, especially his daughter's well-being, and he knew how selfish he had acted in front of her earlier today.

He hesitant walked away from Dany, he did not want to leave her alone in there, but he needs to get to Lya. He needs to see her and to take her back to see that her mother was there, and they weren't fighting anymore.

_God, what image that I left on her?_

_A child should never see her father talking that way with her mother, a child, should never fear her father._

_I act like a shit!_

_A child should never have afraid of their father's behavior with their mother._

Jon slowly open the door where Lya was supposed to be and when Jon peeked his head inside the room, he saw that Lya was curled in Sansa’s arms, she was not crying, but her eyes were puff and red, just as her cheeks.

"Lya?"

She surprised raised her head.

"Papa… whe-where is…? Did she leave?"

"No, babe, and she wants to see you again."

"Did you not cast her out?"

"No, Lya. Come here, please."

“Are you sure everything is alright, son?” Ned asked him, and Jon could feel the concern in his voice.

Jon just nodded his head and came to take Lya’s hand.

“Come on, little one, someone wants to be with you.” He was giving her a reassurance smile.

Lyanna jumped from Sansa’s lap with a full smile on her face, running out of the room.

Jon did not stop her, he knew how excited she was, the shine in her eyes when she heard Jon saying that Dany was still there melted Jon’s heart. He turned and started to go after her.

When Lyanna came to the living room, she stopped and started to walk hesitantly. Dany was with her back to them, on the floor with Ghost above her, and she was doing a mixture of giggling and crying while was hugging it.

At first, Jon felt fear, but as soon the image settles in his head he knew Ghost did remember her, it tails could tell him that much.

Dany heard them coming and turned just in time to notice Lyanna stopping on her tracks. Dany was trying to get up, but Ghost was not letting her.

“Please, Ghost, let me up.”

_What the hell?_

“Ghost, Out!” He told the dog that gave a little sound of crying letting her go and staying in the middle of them.

“Go on…” Jon was encouraging Lya to go in a direction for Dany.

Jon could see in Dany’s eyes all the insecurities she was feeling. All her previous mood with Ghost was gone, and she was tense now.

Lya was still in her place.

Jon got on his knees to be on Lyanna’s hight, “that’s ok, Lya. Do you want me to go with you?”

Lyanna shook her head.

Ghost was looking at them like it knew what was happening, and it came to Lya’s side, giving her little hand a sniff.

Dany moved slowly in Lya’s way, but did not trespass her space, mirroring Jon’s actions she got on her knees too.

“That’s ok, Lya. I am here, I really want to put you in my arms again, but only if you want it too, ok?” Dany was smiling at her trying to give her the confidence to do what she wanted.

Dany looked at Jon, as if she was asking for help, questioning with her eyes if she was doing right. And Jon, just as he was doing with Lya, gave her a slight nod and an encouraging smile, their eyes locked, and Jon felt like he is being welcomed back to his life. Her eyes resemble like a home, and the peace that came with her eyes brought him the knowledge

that he was capable face the entire world to make that these two people happy.

Ghost came to Lyanna’s back and started to push Lyanna with its snout.

Lyanna began to walk in Dany’s direction again, slowly, but she was moving. Dany gave her another smile, shaking her head positively, and Lya’s steps got faster until she threw herself in Dany’s arms.

The tears started to fall in Dany’s faces, and Jon could felt that his face was wet as well.

Jon was watching the scene, although he was not physically in that hug, was feeling as he was, he was there, with all his heart and soul.

Dany was whispering to Lya that she was there, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

The three of them sit on the couch, Lya was in the middle, she pulled both of them for a hug, each one in one of her arm and she said sweetly, “This is the happiest day of my life.”

Lya kissed Jon’s and Dany's cheek. She was beyond happy.

Without any warned, Ghost jumped in the couch like it wants to be part of this little family time, and started to licks Lya’s face and she started to giggle “Stop, Ghost…. I love you too.”

…

“Papa,” she was jumping, sitting on the couch, and hugging Ghost, “can we go to eat pizza? I am hungry, and we did not have dinner. Please.” She looked at Dany. “Please, let’s get pizza together.”

Dany looked at him like she was lost, not knowing what she should answer.

“Now, young lady,” he said while he was pulling her to sit on his lap with her legs pointing to Dany's side, “we need to decide this together, ok?” Lya was nodding joyfully.

Jon didn’t want to end Lya’s excitement, but he was fully aware of how all of this could be overwhelming to Dany, and he didn't want to decide for them.

“Dany, I know is a lot, you don’t need it…”

“I want to go.” She interrupted him. “I’m hungry, and pizza sounds really nice.”

She replied to him, but she was looking to Lya, and she was smiling.

Jon was staring at her smile, he missed this, he missed how her eyes got lost when she smiled.

Stopped, Jon! Is being a lot of water under this bridge, focus on Lya, this is the whole point in here.

But he could not stop all the feels that were struggling inside of him. Fear. Happiness. Anxiety. Hurt. Frustrated. Confused. Excited. Surprised. Tired. Nervous. Worried. Cautious. Confident. Optimistic. But above all, he was full of hope.

And when they got inside his car, everything felt so right that he was scared that he wakes in the middle of the night knowing was all his imagination playing games with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I'm trying to not late so much between the updates, but real life is not making easy. Anyway, the next chapter is already written, so I think one weak from now I will be able to post it.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for such a love, and supportive comments, every single one of them warms my heart, thank you.  
> .  
> And again, sorry for my English mistakes, and I am still begging for a beta.

JON

Viserys seems to know what was happening because when the investigation began, he was already gone. Days after he learned that Viserys was In Essos dealing with his business, Jon just hopes that he could stay there forever.

He was passing so much more time with Dany in her house in the last three weeks, now that she was practically living alone. Jon was helping her to maintain the house in order. His “mother” was a blessing, teaching them both all these little details to keep the house clean and organized.

Jon finished school and was in a full-time job in Ned’s company until College starts. He had been accepted at Winterfell University, exactly where he wanted, like this, he did not have to leave far from home and could be close to Dany.

Today is Dany's birthday, and all his family is working on a birthday party for her. It will be her first birthday without her parents, and he knew how this was being difficult for her. Jon did not want to leave her side, he had asked his father for a day off, but he did not say anything to Dany because he wanted to surprise her.

She had been sleeping in his house since the episode with her brother, in Sansa’s bedroom, to be precise. Although his parents knew that forbids them would not guarantee to make them for doing nothing. He understands the fact that Ned had not allowed them to sleep in the same room, for better or worse, she was sixteen yet, well, now she was seventeen.

Jon made sure to wake before everyone, he wanted to assure that she was still sleeping, and because of all of the things that she had to endure in the last few months sometimes she loses her sleep and wakes very very early in the morning, so at 5 am Jon was in the kitchen, making some breakfast for her. Was the first time that Jon was doing something by himself that was not just a cold sandwich with a glass of juice or a bowl of cereal with milk.

He made a mess at the kitchen, and he knew Cat will make him clean and put everything in the right place, as she should. But he wanted that Dany could have joy since her first open eyelashes so he will take Cat's ire after.

Jon knew that Rhaella used to bring Dany’s breakfast on her bed on her birthdays. He did not want her to wake up feeling alone, feeling that something was missing, more than she would feel already.

He looked at the tray of bacon, eggs, bread, some biscuit, a glass of milk, and a glass of natural orange juice, he had collected a flower in Cat’s garden and put in a vase. He was very proud of his job.

When he was about to leave the kitchen to wake Dany, Cat was coming in, and her eyes wild open with the mess he did.

“Jon!”

“Sorry, aunt Cat, I swear to you that I will clean.”

“I have no doubt of this, but how could you make this whole mess doing just it?”

Jon raised his shoulders, making a face and gesturing with his hands as saying he had no idea. But she came approached him, gave a kiss on his cheeks and said, “Go… go get her”.

“Thank you, aunt Cat!”

“But you still have to clean this.”

“I will be back in time.”

Jon opened Sansa’s doors very slowly, to not wake them both. They were sleeping together like they did since they were little girls. The bed now was too small for them both. Their friendship was something to cherish and keep to the end of life, and he was proud and happy to see his girlfriend so close to his sister.

Jon came to Sansa’s side and whispered in her ears.

“Sans… Sans...”

Sansa woke a little scary, but she did not make any harsh movement, and when she opened her eyes, Jon was with his index finger in his lips, asking her to be silent.

Sansa mouthed, “What?”

Jon pointed to the tray that was on her study table. Sansa still dazed from her sleep, taking some time to understand what Jon wanted.

“Awn, sweet brother, you did not need to do this to your favorite sister. Love you too!”

For seconds Jon though she was speaking the truth, until he noticed the smirk in her face, and when she noticed his confusion she was laughing without making a sound, mocking on him.

“You could at least wait until 7, right?” She whispered to him.

“I will bring you lemon cakes from hot pie’s to make it up to you.”

“No, you are taking…”

“Can you, please? She will wake up while we are here.”

“Can I, at least, use my bathroom?”

“No, too much noise.”

Sansa left her room like she was annoyed, but he knew she wasn’t.

Jon took the tray and brought it to Dany’s side of the bed. He was there, looking at her sleeping, so peaceful. He was feeling like a stalker watching her, but he could not help to admire her beauty and how just her presence was enough to make him happy.

Yes, Jon was too young, but he had no doubt that she will be his wife someday, that she is the one. He was lost in his thoughts when she made a move, and his heart almost left his chest with the fear of being couch off guard.

He came closer to her, he took a lock of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead whispering in her ears: “Dany, weak up, Love,” she hummed in her sleep… he smiled, a silly smile just seeing her this way…

“Dany.. weak up…”

“Hmmm…. 5 more minutes, please.”

He came closer and gave her a slight kiss on her lips and was taking more locks of her hair out of her face.

“Happy birthday, Love.”

“Jon…” She said with her eyes still closed.

“Let me see your eyes, Love.”

She slowly opened her eyes and was starting to sit when he took the tray to put on her lap.

“Happy birthday, Love.” He said with a big smile on his face.

“Jon...” She was astonished, “Jon… you…”

“I made breakfast for you, all by myself, just for you. I don’t think Cat enjoyed the mess I left there, but I regret nothing seeing your eyes shining like this.”

He wasn’t expecting when Dany really fast was pushing aside the tray and jumping in his lap, kissing him on his lips.

“I love you, Jon. You are the best boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah, I know…”

She gave his arms a little punch.

“Wait… what? I just agree with you.” He was clearly playing with her.

“Silly…”

“I love you, Dany!”

She gave him another kiss, this time more passionate, more intense, harder, and he noticed that she was wearing only a big blouse and underwear. Her legs were totally bare, and he was feeling too much skin on his hands that his body betrayed him, his mind thinking about Dany wearing so few clothes.

“Already, Jonny boy?” She said in a mischievous tone looking for where their body was colliding.

“Dany…”

“I love it when you call me Dany like this.”

And she kissed him again, her tongue asking for entry and he gladly gave her what she wanted. His hand was sliding from her legs to her lower back. He wanted to grasp her ass, but he decided to come from her hips to her back, sliding his hands under her blouse. Feeling her skin, so warm from her early sleep, so soft, so good.

They both departed, seeking for some air, when he came to his senses seeing how they were, and for the first time in all their naughty time, she came to sense as well and broke apart. She was a little embarrassed, and he thought that one of the cutest images was her face with her cheeks so pink that looks like she would burn.

Jon sweetly brought his hand to her face, breathing heavily, trying to keep him together.

“Let’s eat something? I am starving.”

“Do…” She was hesitating to say something, “do you think I’m too…”

“You are perfect, Dany.” With that, he kissed her lips again, sweet and calm, and started to untangle from her.

They ate breakfast together in Sansa’s bed. He was looking at her and thinking about how lucky he is to have this girl in his life.

“Will you go to work today?”

“Yes, Love. I’m sorry, today uncle Ned has an important meeting that he wants me to be with him, but we will have dinner together, right? And if you want, we can go out to someplace.”

He could see that she was expecting him to suggest something, but she should already know him that he couldn’t pass a date like this without doing nothing.

A knock on the door came and with it, Sansa’s voice.

“Are you both decently dressed?”

“Come in, Sans,” Dany said.

“Thank God, I need to change my clothes.”

She was pretending to be annoyed, but they both knew that she was their number one shipper.

Sansa came to put Dany in a hug and wished her happy birthday.

They decide to start the day.

Before he got to shower and change his clothes, he came down to clean the kitchen, and when he was cleaning, Dany came and helped him.

…

Although he had asked a day off for Ned, he had things unfished that must be done today. He passed in the office in the morning and got back to lunch with his family and Dany.

He barely stood there and already left, he knew Dany was a little upset because he did not give her enough attention. But he has plans for that day, and he already was running late.

When he came to his destination, he was received by a really nice old man.

“Good morning.”

“You must be Jon Snow.”

“Yes, is me.”

“Nice to meet you, young lad. Let’s meet these babies.”

Jon was guided for the back of the house, and when he was there, he saw a bunch of all kinds of dogs and cats, all of them rescued from street or mistreat.

The man explained all the work he does there and the way he was talking, Jon knew how much this man loves the animals, and how much he cares.

Before Jon come there, the man asked a lot of questions, Jon, though he was doing a parent interviewed because the old man wanted to know all, he did not want Jon to take a dog for his care and did not give the dog the attention it needed.

Jon had decided days ago that he wanted to present Dany with a dog. He wanted to give her something alive, something that could remember her that life was not only losses, and what better gift than a dog? Jon knew Danny would love and care. And he could not stop thinking that a dog could help her to protect herself when he could not stay by her side. He knew was not right for him to put this weigh on a pet, but he was thinking about it anyway.

The owner of the shelter said that Jon could pick the dog, but he only would be allowed to take it if the dog chooses him too.

When Jon entered the place with the dogs that were read to be adopted, his eyes were stuck in a white ball of fur, hide in the back. The dog looked at him, and his eyes were red, was really unique, and Jon was walking in his direction.

“I don’t think it is a wise choice.” The old man said to him.

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t appreciate people, don’t even try…”

“Maybe people do not know how to appreciate it.”

He came close to the dog, and when he was closer enough, he sat on the grass, patting his leg as if was calling it and simply stayed there looking at the dog.

“Hey, bud… I’m Jon, I’m looking for a special dog for a special person.”

The dog turned his head as if it was not understanding a thing of what he was saying.

“She lost her family, just like me, and just like you too, maybe we can stick together and form our own someday.”

The dog put on his four legs and started to walk in his direction and came to sniff Jon. Jon let it sniff him.

Jon took a piece of fabric from his pocket and showed it to the dog to sniff.

“This is her smell… yes, buddy, she smells very nice, uh?”

The dog took the piece of fabric and was with it in his teeth, and he was slowly accommodating itself in Jon’s lap.

“Wow, seems the white ball found his owner.” The man said, and Jon had no doubt about it.

After this, Jon passed in a pet shop to buy a collar, food, and toys for the dog. He got a ribbon to put over his neck and a box to put it in there. The dog stayed quiet the entire ride, and Jon was becoming anxious to see Dany’s reaction.

Since the idea about given her a dog crossed his mind, he was sure that she would love it, but now he was not so convinced anymore. If she did not want it? She never said anything about getting a dog, and it requires a lot of responsibilities. 

…

He knew Sansa took Dany to shop while his other siblings were preparing a little surprise birthday party. He decided to go to her house and wait for her in her bedroom. He texted Sansa to not be late because his gift could not wait any longer.

He heard Dany's front door open, and for a second, he got tense of the possibility to be Viserys. But did not take long for him to detect Sansa's and Dany’s voices, and he decided to get out of her room and show himself for them. He did not want to scare her when she came in, she was already too uneasy in her own house.

_______________________________________________

DANY

Today was her first birthday without her family, she missed them every single day, but on special occasions like this, the pain of their absence hurt the most.

When she woke up this morning, she was surprised by the face of the man she loves, the man that makes everything to make her feels good, the man that does everything to put a smile on her face. She knew what he was doing, and she felt blessed for having him in her life.

She tried to enjoy her day with Sansa, they met with Marg in the mall, and started to look for clothes and shoes, they entered in a lingerie store and Sansa was picking somethings for her.

“Dany, look at this, I am pretty sure Jon will do anything you want if you are wearing this.”

“Sansa, stop it!” Dany was blushing.

“Come on, Sans, Jon already does anything for Dany, but…” Marg was looking at Dany now, “I have no doubt that he will loveeeee to see you on this.”

"This" was a pair of underwear that covers almost nothing of her dignity. But something was awakening in Dany’s mind, suddenly a wish to see Jon all over heels for her. Yes, she wants to make Jon looking at her with lust, and this lingerie could help in her purpose.

“Hmmm… I think someone is liking the idea.” Marg was teasing her.

“Yep, why not?” She took the tiny clothes for her, seeing if it was her size and deciding to buy it.

“Owwwwww…. I think my brother is going to die."

“You bet he will… eventually.” She was confident in making Jon a fool of himself just by looking at her, but at the same time, she was a little scared to make a fool of herself.

“What Dany? You and Jon? Not yet?” Margaery was perplexed.

“Not, yet, is not like we have had the quietest months, and I am still virgin, ok?”

Now she was not so sure about getting these things.

“Oh Gods, Dany, I know that Jonno is all honor and bla bla bla, but I never took him for being sooooooo slow.” Sansa punched Marg in her arms for her statement.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, he is not! He is just being careful with my feelings.”

“And do you want him to be so careful with your feelings?”

“You guys stop, you know you are talking about my brother, right? I don’t want to know how he is in this matter.”

Marg and Dany started to laugh with Sansa being embarrassed.

“I don’t know… sometimes yes, I am glad for him to be so concerned, but sometimes, I just want to… to…”

“To him to rip your clothes and make you feel good.” Marg was right on the point.

“Yes!”

“STOP with this. I don’t want imagining Jon all wild with you, he is my brother.”

“Come on, Sans, you are the one who likes something wild.”

Dany was with her mouth wide open and giggling.

“Margaery Tyrell!!!!”

The three were laughing. Sansa was blushing like a tomato and they decide to go to lunch after purchasing the item.

…

“Now, serious Dany, are you on the pill or anything to prevent pregnancy?” Margaery, for the first time was talking seriously about this stuff.

“No, as I said, I’ve never done that.”

“You can go to a doctor before, Dany. You should go before. And I am pretty sure that things already have escalated here and there, right?”

Dany nod and blushed.

“How much?”

“Not much… nothing without clothes… yet.”

“You better start to work, Dany, I don’t think things gonna take much time to happen.”

“I hope not.”

“For the love of God, use a condom, I am too young to be an aunt.”

…

She had a delightful time with Sansa and Marg, she loved them both. It was good to be able to talk about sex and other stuff with them. At least with Marg, since Sansa was being too shy to talk about it picturing her brother.

When she was back home with Sans and Marg, she heard noises upstairs of her house, and for a moment she froze thinking was Viserys at home. Until she saw Jon on top of the stair, and just his sight was enough to bring a smile on her face.

He came to her and put her in his arms. A hug so tight and comfortable that she could live in there her whole life.

“You are early.”

“Yes, I asked Ned to come home soon because I wanted to be with you.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmm so lovely.” Marg mocks him.

“Hey, Sans. Hey, Marg.”

“Hey, Jon. Finally, you saw there were more people in the room.”

“You have to excuse me because this beautiful lady here is all I see.”

“Ownnnnnnnnnn, Jonno boy is being openly romantic.”

Dany involved him in her arms and kissed him.

“Ok… ok… got my tip. We are going home and you come after, for us to have dinner together, rightw”

“Ok, we will.”

“See you later.”

They left her house, and now was just the two of them.

“Come on, Love. I have something for you waiting in your room.”

“Hmm…. What is it?”

“Surprise, come on.” He took her hand and started to bring her to her bedroom.

When Dany came into her bedroom, she saw that in her bed was a big purple box with a big yellow ribbon. She approached to the package, and she gave a step back when saw that something was moving inside.

“Is moving…Jon, something is moving.”

Jon chuckles seeing her reaction.

“Go on…”

She was hesitating.

“Go on… trust me...”

She nodded to him, she took off the ribbon, when the box was open, she saw the big white furball, and she was shocked.

“Jon…” She carefully came to take the dog in her arms, and when she pulled it close to her face, it licked her nose, and the grin on her face was large enough to hide her eyes.

“Hello, little one….” She was talking with it, and the dog’s tails were shacking fast.

“Seems it like you too.”

“Do you like me? Do you?” She was making baby voices, bringing her nose closer to it, and it licked again, making her giggle.

“So… do you liked it?”

“Jon…. I loved. Look at him, he is so cute. Wait, is he or she?” She was searching for the dog's parts.

Jon gave her a smile, “Is a he, and it needs a name.”

“Stop calling it, is he already.”

Dany was squeezing the dog, and she was feeling happy.

“And I? Don’t I deserve a hug?”

“I think someone is getting jealous.”

And she put the dog in her bed and came to hug Jon, in fact, she threw herself on him, he caught her, and they were with their forehead touching each other.

“I love you! And this is the best birthday present that I had in my entire life.”

“I love you too, and I am relieved that you liked, although now I am thinking that I will regret this because you will only have eyes for him.”

“This is a risk, Jon.” She giggled.

She was trying to play with him, but she was felling the luckiest girl in the world for having Jon as her boyfriend, he always makes her feels this way.

When they were not expecting, the dog was already in their feet, sitting on Dany’s foot, making them almost jumping startled.

“Gods, don’t do this ever again, I almost had a heart attack, I did not hear you move, you are so damn quiet” Jon shout to it to the dog.

“Don’t talk with him like this” Dany took it from the floor and hug the dog, while Jon was rolling his eyes.

“I will definitely be going to regret it.”

“Stop it, Jon. Look at him, look.” Jon was pouting and she was giving him her puppy eyes putting the dog face just beside hers… “He is the most cute little thing in this world. Come on, Dad, your kiddo is just like you, look serious but like to have attention.”

“DAD?” Jon frowned.

“Don’t worry, Dad is just adapting.” She kissed the dog's face.

“His name is going to be Ghost.”

“Why Ghost?”

“He is quiet, too quiet, he is here for some time now, meeting new people and place, and did not barked once.”

“I liked it, Dany. Ghost!” He was tasting the name in his mouth, “yeah, Ghost.”

…

They took Ghost to the garden for him to play a little, and do his needs. Dany was feeling so alive in there, running with Ghost and Jon, so carefree.

After some time, they come inside, Jon bought a cushion bed for Ghost and placed beside Dany's bed with a bowl with water and food for him.

He calls her for them to get ready for dinner. Dany did not want to leave Ghost alone and had decided that Ghost is coming with them. She said for Jon to find a pet-friendly place, he rolled his eyes, but she knew that he was enjoying Ghost just as much as she was.

He already said that in the mornings he would come to take Ghost to run with him, and teased her that if in this way she would accept to start to accompany him in his morning runs.

She definitely would not and said that his morning runs with Ghost will be a perfect opportunity for quality time between them. She was really talking as they were co-parenting Ghost, and as he was a child.

Jon told her to dress casually, because if they were going to take Ghost, they would not go to some fancy place.

When they were leaving, Jon said that he needs to take something in his home first.

“Jon, I am starving.”

“I swear I will be fast, come on.”

He was tipping on his phone all the time, and Dany was growing frustrating by his behavior. Jon is never like this, when he is with her, he really is with her, but she decided to ignore, and when he opened his house’s door she understood why he was behaving weird.

She was meeting with his entire family shouting “Happy birthday” to her, the house was all decorated with balloons and one banner in the middle of the living room written “happy birthday, Dany. We love you,” and she smiled with all the love she was receiving.

The tears, happy ones, started to fall on her face, Dany felt loved and accepted in Jon’s family, she felt good and at home there.

“Thank you!”

Everyone was hugging her and giving her presents.

Did not last long until Aunt Cat brought a big cake, decorated with dragons and all, and they all sang happy birthday to you for her.

“Did Jon knew about this?”

“What do you think, honey? This was his idea, he made us work on this while he was fooling you all day long.” Sansa told her.

She came to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Ew… get a room,” Arya shouted.

“Arya!” Ned called her.

“What?”

“Don’t!”

Through all night Dany and Jon kept taking glances for one another. She loves all the people in this place, but she wanted to escape and be alone with him.

And as he was reading her mind, he said that was late, and he would take Dany home. Nobody believed his excuses since Dany was sleeping there all these days, but no one made comments. Dany knew was a pretext, a poor one, but she will take it.

“Jon wants Dany all for himself.” Arya, again, commented when they were living.

“Yes, I do!”

He boldly answered before he shut the door close behind them. Dany blushed a little but liked to see him being so confident.

Since the incident with Viserys, Dany did not sleep in her house, she was sleeping almost every night in Sansa’s bedroom. Sometimes even with Arya, when Marg would stay until late with Sans. Then she was very aware of Jon's intentions, and she felt a flip on her stomach.

…

When they entered her room, Ghost was already in his bowl of water drinking like he had been in a desert. Dany chuckled, looking at the scene, after, he came to his fluffy “bed” and lay down there, paying no mind to them.

“He is smart, he just knows his place.”

“For now…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I don’t give one week for you to be putting him to sleep in your bed.”

“Are you jealous again, Jon?”

“No! I am just stating a fact.”

“Do you think another one should be sleeping in my bed?”

She did not know how she dared to be this bold, but she won't step back. She took the opportunity and came closer to him, looking in his eyes and his lips, his sexy lips, and she could not help to feel her mouth go dry and licks her own lips.

She could feel his gaze on her lips, he gives one step closer to her, and she could sense the warmth of his body and the breath that was leaving his mouth.

He placed both hands on each side of her waist and drew her for him. The way that he pulled her made her gasp. Their lips crashed together, and they were kissing fiercely. Her hands were clutching his neck, and she thirsted for him.

His grip on her waist became harder and deliciously painful as he lost himself in her kiss. She was lost on him as well, her mind was blank, and all she could feel was his body crashing with hers.

His warmth was burning her and she wanted to be consumed by it.

When they broke they kiss searching for air, Dany was afraid that his sense comes back, and he would put his rational before his feeling, so she decides to not leave a place for second thoughts.

“Don’t think, just feel me.”

She took his hands and put in the hem of her shirt, making him pull the fabric up, and just after the clothing was on her floor, she kissed him again, and his hands were in her bare back, the feeling of his hands in her exposed skin made her shivers.

She pulled his shirt off too. Her hands were traveling down his chest, her eyes were drinking the sight in front of her, and she was making sure to appreciate every single part of him. He was beautiful, his runs and workout were definitely having some results.

He closed his eyes, feeling her hands on him, and she was kissing the column of his neck. Even his salty taste was delicious in her mouth. Dany could not find one single thing of him that did not amazed her. He moaned, and the sound made her crazy, she ached to hear it again, she wanted to make him feels good.

But the way she wanted to break him, just as he was breaking her was killing her. His hands came from her back to the side of her breast and did not take long for him to be with his hands on it, she did not know who left a moan first, she or him, but the feeling was good.

He started to mirror her previous actions and started to kiss the column of her neck, not stopping there, he was tracking down his kisses, his hands that were in her breast traveled for her back and before she noticed he unlock her bra and with his mouth he was taking away the fabric covering her nipples. He was kissing it, first sweet and calm, and latter he was sucking them as he life depends on that. The feeling was too much, Dany was closing her tights together as instinct, the pressure and the need down there was unbearable.

“Jon…” She breathes out his name.

“Yes, Dany…” He said while he was sucking and licking her.

She broke their making out, and she could see that Jon was unsure, maybe afraid that he did something wrong. She did not want him to think too much. So, she pushed him with her body, and when the back of his knees hit her bed, she kept going on for him to lay there on his back, and she was coming upon him, sitting on his lap.

They were both bare from waist up, and she was rubbing her clit on his hardening cock. The sensation was amazing, but seeing him closing his eyes and losing himself made her feel even better.

Carefully she started to pull his pants off, and when he was only in his boxer briefs, she could see how hard, thick and long he was, making her gasp with her view. Her mind was completely gone and she just wanted to feel him, she took him in her hand, and his hands came to grab her tights hard, he was defeated.

She lay down on him and kissed him again, he was kissing her as he has nothing left. Their teeth were crashing, and she thought he would leave some bruises in her lips with so much intensity of his kisses. Without thinking, she was riding on his cock, and he was moving up to feel her too.

“Jon…” She breathed out. “Do you… do you have condoms?”

Suddenly, Jon opened his eyes and stopped everything he was doing, he was now 100% alert.

“Shit! I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Dany laughed.

“Are you laughing?”

“Yes, you were so sure that we won’t do anything that you did not prevent yourself.”

“Same for you.”

“Yep.” And she was coming to lay above him again and started to kiss him again.

“Dany…. Dany, what are you doing?”

“We don’t have just one option, right?” While she was saying, she was starting to kiss his chest and was getting down on his body.

“What do you... ” Before Jon could end his sentence, she was kissing his navel and putting her hands on his cock, she started to rub him, and he was moaning her name.

Before he could notice, she was with her mouth on him.

“Dany…. Dany, you don’t need to do this.”

“I want to… shut up.” She said while she was licking him.

She wanted to feel all of him. She wanted to make sure that he was feeling good. She wanted to make sure that all his worries and the weight that he put on himself were gone. If she wanted something for her birthday was to make Jon feel all the love, care, and lust that she feels for him.

And she succeeds.

Did not take long, and he was calling her name again. He knew she never done something like that, and before he comes in her mouth, when he was close enough to get on his peak, he pulled her for him, kissing her mouth fiercely and spilling on her belly.

He was breathless, and Dany was feeling in heaven, seeing Jon so numb from pleasure caused by her.

“I love you, you know that, right?” He spoked in her hair.

He was holding her tight like he was afraid that if he did not, she would go away.

“I do!” She answered, burying her face on his neck.

They stayed quiet for some time until Jon recovered and started to breath normal. He disentangled from her and went to her bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth on his hands.

“Let me clean you.” And he started to clean the mess that he did on her belly.

The feeling was good, just him passing a wet cloth in her belly was making her horny again, and he noticed. He just threw it on the floor and started to kiss her lips again.

Now she was the one lying on her back, he was on top of her, and only his body weigh on her aroused her, wanting to get lost on him.

She started to bring her hip up, searching for some relief for all the things that she was feeling in her cunt, pulsating and wanting.

Jon chuckled. “Easy, baby. Let me take care of you”.

His voice was hoarse, and instead of calm her made her feel more needy for him.

“Jon…” She moaned his name.

“If you keep saying my name this way, I won’t last much longer again.”

His kisses were taking the south route, and while he was with his mouth on her breast again, he traveled his fingers way down.

“Something should not be here.” And he started to take her pants off.

And when he was about to pull her panties down, he looked at her as if he was searching for her approval, and she nodded. He took it off, and she could see in his eyes all his lust and desire for her. She felt powerful, she felt good. That man wanted her, that man was looking at her as she was the sexiest woman alive, and just with it, she felt like she was.

His finger was traveling down again, this time in her bare cunt, and she was soaked. She knew she was, and she was not ashamed of this. His finger slid easy in her folds with so much wetness. She moaned louder than she intended, she could not help, her body was easy reacting with his actions.

Without a previous warning, his mouth was on her, and she could not even remember her name.

…

They stayed quiet for some time, just the two of them, enjoying the bliss of the aftermatch. He was lying on his back, and he pulled her to be on top of him. She was resting her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating, and she knew that if there is a heaven, he was hers.

Her fingers were making circles on his chest, and he was caressing her hair and head.

“Are you ok?” He asked, and she could tell that he was worried about her.

“More than ok.” She smiled while she looked up to see his face.

And they stayed there quietly, the sleep catching them eventually.

She felt secure enough to sleep, for the first time in ages sleep came easy, and she had a long and restful night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you again for you lovely comments here and for stay here with me.   
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you can enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Big hug, and stay safe.

DANY

They ate their pizza in a nice and cozy place with a table outside because they had taken Ghost with them. The dog was in Dany’s feet all the time, and Dany felt at ease with him there. The first thing ever that she remembers, the first true memory of her in the last six years, not fantasies told by Viserys, no lies, nothing made up for her to believe. Ghost was hers, he came back to her mind, and she felt a resemblance of a life that could be hers.

She notices that Jon had cut Lya’s pizza for her to eat. And made a mental note that her daughter needs assistance to eat properly. That must be logical for other people, but she can’t remember interacting with a child. She had no idea what she should expect. And no matter her lack of experience, she was a mother, and she wanted to play her part.

Maybe she could not know a thing about children, but she had no doubt that her little girl was happy and excited because she was there. She was talking without catching a breath, she can talk really fast, and loads. Yes, she was excited.

After they had their pizza, Jon asked if she was ok for him to take Lya home because was already late for her to go to bed.

“I am not tired.” Lya protested with a pout on her lips and hitting her foot on the floor.

Dany wanted to laugh with her daughter's behavior. For Dany, the scene was cute, but she knew that she should be serious not to ruin Jon's plan.

“Lya, is late, and you have to go to sleep.”

“It is not fair, you passed a lot of time with mommy while I was locked in Grandpa’s house, and now you want me to go to sleep.”

Dany was trying hard not to laugh with her daughter's protests.

And when her daughter looked at her searching for an away out, that Dany wanted to give her, was hard to resist her little girl's sweet face. But Dany thought better and decided to follow Jon’s rules. 

“Is late, Lya, and we already had dinner.”

“Fine!”

…

Jon locked Lya on her seat, and when he was about to open the door for her, he asked on a whispered for Lya not to hear.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes…”

“You look lost.”

“In a way, I am. I don’t know where to go. I came here with nothing.”

“We will figure it out, ok? Let me put Lya on the bed, and we can discuss this. If you want to get back on Ned’s, I can call someone to take you there.”

“Sansa said I could stay there for a while.”

“See… We gonna figure.”

Dany nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------

JON

The ride for his house was quiet, Lya was almost sleeping in the car, Ghost was already dozing. He felt tired. Maybe this is the longest day of his life. He barely slept in the last 30 hours, and his life had turned upside down.

He looked at Dany. _God, she is here, by my side._ She was shy, that was clear. When Lyanna was not the center of attention, they were acting like strangers in the room. He did not know how to reach for her, and sure she did not know how to address him.

He catches her looking at the back seat to watch Lyanna.

“Is she sleeping?” Jon whispered to her.

“No. But if I could tell, I would say that won't take long.” She whispered back.

“We are close, and she is fighting not to sleep. She is too stubborn to surrender.”

And he saw that she chuckled with his words, and he realized how he missed that sound.

He missed everything, her smile, the way her eyes hide when she smiles, and she did not even give a laugh yet, he was sure that when she will, he will be lost.

She did not lose one bit of her beauty. She may be prettier than before. _How can she? Don’t think of this. Focus on Lya, Jon. She is the priority here._

Jon tried to focus on Lya, but now that she was quiet, and Dany was by his side, was difficult to not think about her, about them, about all "what if" that is running through his head.

Jon can lie to everyone, but not to himself. He cares for her. Gods are damn it, he did way back, when he saw she had abandoned them.

They reach his house, and he was pleased because he could not go too deep in his thought about them as a couple, he could not. Lya comes first, and his little girl's wellbeing was his priority.

When the car stopped was like Lyanna was not drowsing the entire ride, she was taking the last point of her energy and putting out.

“We are here.” She said louder than normal, and he and Dany almost jump on their seat startled

“Dad, dad, take me out of here, let me show Mom our house.”

“Easy, Lya, easy….”

Dany turned her head to see Lya, and said smiling at her,

“Is that your house, Lya?”.

She nodded excitedly.

“Is beautiful. Let’s make a deal, today you are going to show me just the main rooms, and tomorrow, you can tell me all your stories of every single part of there, that’s alright?”

Jon was glad about how she was dealing with Lya. She was calm, giving what the little girl wants but without crossing what he had said before.

“Is a deal, Mom. Now, can you let me out of here.”

Dany looked at him like she was asking him how to unlock the girl from the seat.

“It is not so different from a seatbelt, go on. I will guide you if is necessary.”

“Thank you!”

Dany got out of the car, turned to another side, and came to take Lya from her seat. The little girl jumped out of the car and took Dany’s hand, taking her to their house, yelling at him.

“Come, dad, come…”

He did not notice that he froze, just looking at the scene in front of his eyes. Dany and Lya walking to their house seem like a dream that he did not want to wake up.

“I’m coming, Babe.”

Ghost was already with them, waiting for him to open the door.

He opened, and realized that Dany was hesitating to come inside, while Lya was already in the middle of the living room calling for them.

“Come in, Dany.” He gave her a reassuring look.

“I… I… don’t think is right.”

_This was supposed to be your home, this was supposed to be our home._

“You are welcome here, come in.”

She finally did, and Lya and Ghost were acting as they had drunk one stamina potion.

“Mommmm….. welcome home.”

He gulped with Lya’s words, and he could see that Dany was shocked with it too.

“This, this is our living room, we watch movies together here. Well, here, and in my father’s room. He does not let me have a tv in my own room because he said that would disturb my sleep.”

And he was glad that his girls could not stop talking for them to have time to come back to earth after her own words.

“Here…" she was pointing to the direction of the kitchen. "It Is where Dad cooks for us, and we have to breakfast here too. I like to help him cook.”

She approached Dany’s ears, believing that he would not listen to her whispered words, “he is not so good like Aunt Cat, but don’t tell him.”

A smile crossed her face, and she looked at him. They were smiling, and when their eyes locked, was like he was a teenager again, looking at her and having butterflies in his stomach, but soon she averted her eyes, and he was back to his reality.

Lya was back and forward, showing Dany everything, and Ghost was on her heels without stopping.

“Lya… do you remember your deal with Dany?”

“I am just showing the important things, tomorrow I will tell her all the stories.”

“Let’s go to the first floor, Mom. Come on, Dad.”

They were all in the hall together, and she entered her bedroom.

“This is my room… see, Dad painted the wall, and decorated for me.”

“Wow, Lya, is beautiful, I think every girl would like to have a bedroom like yours.”

She opened her dresser and took one of her pajamas, was her favorite, a unicorn pajama.

“Today, I will wear this. Dad gave it to me, and I love it.”

“It is beautiful, your dad has good taste.”

Jon got shy, looking down with her words. His heart was betraying him. Jon did not know how he was going to pass so much time with her and pretend that was ok. That has nothing between them. Jon realized that this is going to be more difficult than he thought.

He was in the doorway when Lya passed him, bringing Dany by her hands, and she got too closer to him for his sanity at this moment. Their body crashed slightly, and he saw the blush in her cheeks.

He thought he would never see this sight anymore, and the feelings that he has with this was not so different than years ago.

“Here is Dad’s bedroom, and he has his own bathroom.”

He heard her describing his room, and he came back to reality once more. He made his way to his doorway this time, and than Lya turned to him and asked the most innocent question, and one that he wasn’t expecting, the question that made him and Dany uneased.

“Dad…”

“Yes, Lya.”

“If there is my room, and here is yours, where Mom is going to sleep?”

“WHAT?” Dany and Jon questioned her at the same time and more astonished that both of them intended.

He noticed that Lya froze as she had said something wrong.

“Mom… s-she… where is she sleeping?”

Jon gets down on his knees, to be in the same height of Lyanna to talk with her looking into her eyes. He could see the tension in there. He looked at Dany, but she was not helping, she was nervous, with her finger in her mouth as she was gnawing a nail from anxiety.

“Honey. Your momma came today, but she needs some time to establish. Today I think she is going to sleep in Grandpa’s house, but she…”

Lyanna did not let him finished his sentence and started to cry and yell at him.

“You don’t want her in our home!” Now she was holding Danys leg as she was preventing her from going out.

Dany got down on her knees too. Mirroring his acts.

“Lya, is not that, baby. But I came today, and I don’t even have a house yet…”

“THIS IS YOUR HOUSE TOO!”

Jon did not know what to say, and Dany was surprised as much as he was.

“Lya… Lya, look at me…” She was begging for Lya to stop a little and focus on her.

“YOU DON’T WANT ME, RIGHT?” Lya started to cry and shake.

“Shhhhhh, Lya, is not that.” Dany came to hold Lya, but Lya gave a step back. And Jon decides to come closer to them, still on his knees.

“Lya, please. Your mom is here, she isn’t going anywhere, and she loves you.”

She hugged him fiercely.

“Why can’t we be a normal family?”

He could see that Dany was crying too.

“Please, mom, put me to sleep, stay with me, don’t live me.”

She was begging, and he was devasted. Dany stands her arms for Lya, and she accepted Dany’s hug.

“I will, I will put you to sleep, Lya, and I’m not living.”

The three of them were crying, trying to maintain a little composture, but was hard not to cry right now.

“And where are you sleeping?”

Dany looked at him, and he did not know what to say.

“Lya, let’s do something. Your Mom will give you a shower, help you to dress to sleep, and will put you to sleep. I will be here in case she or you needs my help. And, we will discuss where she is going to sleep, ok? But this is something that adults need to discuss, can you understand me? But be sure that your mother isn’t leaving, and I’m not against she sleeping here.”

Jon was serious but soft. He could not be any way different. He needs to give some security to his daughter, but he could not decide for Dany to give Lyanna what she wanted.

Lya nodded, not totally happy with his answer. For now, he was glad that this battle was done. There will be a lot more to fight latter.

He showed Dany where Lya's things were kept in the bathroom and said that he would be downstairs, making them a cup of tea.

Lya rushed toward her room to take her pajamas and underpants. And Dany took one of his hands in hers before he goes, making his heart flutter with her hand touching his, and then she looked in his eyes.

“Thank you, Jon.”

When he was about to say something Lya was back, and they let it go their hands as fast as they could, as they were doing something inappropriate.

\-----------------------------------------------------

DANY

Her heart was beating fast. She did not predict that touching his hand will do this to her. She had already hugged him, but she was so distressed that she could not think about anything in that moment.

Now everything feels different, and she did not understand why. _Maybe because we share a daughter._

The fact is that when she passed through him when he was in the doorway, and when their eyes locked, and now that she held his hands, she felt different, she could not deny this.

She took his hands so naturally, and when he reacted, she became aware of the sensation she felt it too. Suddenly was like his touch burned her, and in the same manner that she wanted to run away, she wanted to feel this again.

_I’m just confused about all the things that are happening, nothing more._

And she was grateful for him to allow her to be here, to be with their daughter. Thankful for him to support her, and above all, for being this amazing father that she could tell he is, just by looking at Lyanna and her relationship with Jon. Maybe she had done something right in her life. _Maybe I’m just feeling gratitude._

Lya came, and she blushed because her daughter saw her holding her father’s hands like she was caught doing something wrong. Dany shook her head and tried to put these thoughts on the back of her mind. She did not have to try too hard, was easy to do when she had this sweet girl claiming her attention.

…

She was in the bathroom with Lya.

“A bath or a shower?”

“A bath.” She said and started to collect a lot of bath toys that were somewhere Dany did not see. Soon the bathtub was full of toys and a little girl that was having fun.

Dany felt like a child, playing with Lya and hearing the stories that she was inventing with her toys. They did a whole mess in the bathroom, spilling water and soup all over the room.

She helped Lya to clean herself, she never gave a shower to anyone, except for herself, and she was very insecure about this. She was asking Lya how was the way Jon did with her, and she was explaining to Dany without even notice.

When they finished, Dany dressed Lya, dried her hair, and started to braid her blond locks.

They were sitting in Lya’s bed while she was braiding her daughter’s hair, and Lya stayed silent, which was really weird for her. Dany pulled her shoulders for her to rest on her chest and saw that Lya as crying quietly; Dany hugged her by her back and started to sing to her. She did not even know what song was that, but the words simply started to come out, and she stayed there for some time, just enjoying having each other. 

Lya snuggled up in Dany’s lap. Dany was holding her, signing to her, caring her hair, giving little kisses in her head, until Lya fell asleep so peaceful. Dany just stood there looking at her, she could be this way forever, and she would be happy.

_How can someone so little can love and trust so vehemently?_

This little girl loves her like she never thought she would be loved, and she loved her in the way that she never thought this could even happen. She would die for her, she was capable of anything for this little girl, and she knows her for last than 24 hours.

“I love you, Lya, and I will never leave you again, never.” She whispered in Lya's ears.

She was surprised when she saw that Jon was beside the bed, giving her knee a squeeze and smiling at her sweetly.

“Do you want some help to lay her on the bed?” In fact, she did. She had no idea how to move Lya from her lap to the bed without wake her up.

“Yes, I do, I’m afraid to move and wake her.”

Jon carefully took Lya from her arms and placed her in her bed. Dany pulled the duvet above Lya and put the plush toy that Lya had said that she sleeps with it beside her, and Dany gave her a kiss on her cheeks. Dany started to get out of her bedroom, and saw that Jon was whispering sweet words on Lya’s ears. He kissed her good night too, and started to come toward her direction. He closed her door and made a gesture for her to follow him, and she did.

….

They were in the kitchen, he offered her tea and biscuits, and she gladly took them. They were in silence for some time until Ghost came to her and rested his chin on her lap. She was passing her hands on his fur, it was soothing.

“I-I remembered him.”

“Who?”

“Ghost!”

He opened his mouth as he did not believe her.

“What? How? When? What did you remember?”

She was overwhelmed by his questions, and he noticed.

“Sorry… sorry...”

She shooked her head.

“That’s ok, I’m not even believing. At first, I thought that I was so desperate to remember something that I was making up things. But I know I didn't, I know I did truly remember him. Don't take your expectation too high, please, it is not that much."

“What do you mean? Did you remember him, right? You’ve said you did not remember anything in all those years. It is something, Dany.”

She was frustrated by his anxiety. Yes, she wants to remember, but she can’t be waiting forever to these memories to live he present. And Jon was expecting this, he was awaiting that she will eventually remember, he is desiring that the Dany he knew would come back.

“I did not remember a specific event, or had a specific memory, is like I remember how I felt about him, and yes, I remembered his name.”

His shoulders fell down, and when she finished her phrase, he was with hope again. And this hurts her.

“Did you not remember how he got to you? Or any other thing that you did with him?”

She shook his head negatively, and he was defeated.

“But, but you did remember his name, Dany, this is something.”

“Yes, it is. Is all-new, Jon, I can’t explain precisely what it is, but please, don’t take your hopes too high. Is already too frustrated to come in peace with my own expectations...”

“Sorry.”

“That’s ok, Is not going to be easy for any of us.”

“Won’t be.”

She knew her presence will do a confusion with his and Lyanna’s life, but hearing he saying this was hard.

“But is better now that you are here, I’m glad you are here, Is going to be a mess, but we will learn to do the best we can for her.”

She smiled at him, and she felt so much better now.

“Can you call a cab for me to go to Sansa’s house?”

“Y-You are not staying?”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes! No, I mean… Sorry. What do you want?”

“I don’t want to intrude in your dynamic with her more than I am already am.”

“You are her mother, Dany. You will never be an intruder. Lya is expecting you to be here when she wakes up. If you want, you can sleep in my room, and I can sleep in the couch, tomorrow we can figure out what is the best solution, and I hope she will be less insecure seeing you are still here.”

“Yes, I think is better, but no way I will take you out of your bed. I can take the couch.”

“No, I love my couch. I already passed a lot of awaking nights in there when Lya was a baby. The couch is a good friend of mine.”

HE was trying to ease the mood, to make some jokes, and she was so happy for him to try this.

“Jon…”

“Yes…”

“I… Gods, how will I say this?”

“Just do it!”

“I have no other clothes. I left only with this and one little bag with another one and some necessities, but even this I leave in Ned’s house… I…” She was blushing, and she was feeling again so small having nothing of herself.

“Come on, Dany. Don’t worry, please. I will give you some sweatshirts and sweatpants, will be a little large on you but will work for tonight. Tomorrow we will figure out this too, ok? Don’t worry about these little details, Dany, everything will settle, we just need time.”

Time, do I have time? I hope I do.…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was the worst to write because I wanted to change the principal event here. I thought to change these millions of times while I was writing this fic, but I could not run away because always when I think about this story this is one of the main points here. Sorry, this is not a cute chapter.
> 
> TW: Rape, not explicit.  
> TW2: Physical violence.

JON

He woke up early in the morning and realized what was happening surrounding him. He was in Dany’s room with her naked body above him, her hair was all messed in his chest, he was warmed and cozy. But just the feeling and the knowledge that she was naked with him made his body react, and when he stopped to think of all the events that had happened last night did not easy his status. He must think of something. He chooses to think of his old nanny when he was younger. _Old Nam, Old Nam!_

He tried to get out of the bed without waking Dany. She was sleeping so peaceful that he did not want to disturb her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to the bathroom.

When he was back in the room, he saw that Ghost took his place on Dany’s bed and was cuddling with her. He could not hesitate to smile on the scene in front of his eyes.

He was already wearing his pants and was about to put his shirt when he heard her voice.

“Should be a crime to hide this perfect body of yours.”

He turned to her with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Love.”

“Morning.”

“So, do you think I should get out with my chest bared?”

“No way!” She sat on her bed, making sure to pull the duvet covering her naked body.

“This,” She pointed for his chest, “is exclusive for me.”

“I never took you for a selfish girl.”

“On matters of you, I am.” She up on her knees in his direction to kiss him, and he came to meet her lips.

Jon could get used to this.

“I will go home to change and go for a run, going to take Ghost with me, this lazy fur ball needs to exercise. Do you want to come?”

“Nah, thank you. I will have a shower and meet with you in your place to breakfast together.”

“Ok. Are you ready for Sans and Arya teasing us?”

“Yes, I am not ready to face Ned or Cat…” Her cheeks got a little tint of pink, and Jon thinks this is one of the most beautiful sights he ever saw, he loves to see her blushing.

“You are cute when you are blushing.”

“Jonnnn…” She threw a pillow on him, and he left laughing and send her a kissing in the air.

Jon took Ghost’s collar and brought the dog with him.

“Come on, little trouble maker.”

“Heyyyy, don’t call him like this.”

“He stole my place. He must face the consequences.”

And he took Ghost in his arms and left the room.

“See you.”

When he was in the stair, he heard her yelling. “Love you, silly.”

…

Jon came home to change, and when he opened the door, he was

received with her aunt.

“Morning, Jon. Can you tell me where did you pass the night?”

“Morning, Aunt Cat. In Dany’s.”

“Jon?”

“I will change my clothes and bring Ghost to run…”

“Come here, young lad.”

“What?”

“Don’t do anything you can regret, Jon.”

“I can’t do anything with Dany that makes me regret, Aunt. Trust me.”

“Dany already passed through a lot, Jon. Don’t break her heart.”

Jon turned toward Aunt Cat, kissing her on her cheeks. “Don’t worry, Aunt Cat. I love Dany, and I will never do something to hurt her, ok?”

And with this, Jon rush to his room. Robb was still sleeping, he changed fast, and carried Ghost with him.

…

Ghost was still little to follow Jon’s pace, so Jon needed to easy on his activities. When he got back to his home, Ghost drunk water from the garden like he never saw water in his life, and Jon made a mental note to bring water for their run in the next time.

When he entered the kitchen, the whole family was already there, included Dany. Ghost ran to Dany’s lap, and Jon shook his head.

“I take you from the shelter, I buy you stuffs, I take you to run, and in the first moment you sees her, you leave me and run to her? Traitor.”

“Don't worry, Baby. He is jealous.”

Jon came to sit by her side, and Dany leaned to his ears and whispers, “You need a shower.”

“I do, but I am starving.”

They eat together, he does not know what they were talking about early and was surprised because no one made any comment to embarrass them.

Jon took his shower and put his clothes to go to work with Ned.

He bit his goodbye to Dany and said that today he would come back late.

Before he leaves, he knees and said to Ghost, “take care of her, sweet goof.”

And as Ghost knew what Jon was asking, barked for him, and for the first time, Jon heard a sound he made.

“Good boy.”

________________________________________________________

DANY

She was over the moon with all that had happened between her and Jon. She knew was silly of her to be insecure about him, but she could not lie to herself, sometimes she thought that he did not desire her, that he did not saw her with lust as she saw him. She wanted so much to feel him over the heels for her.

Deep inside she knew he cared for her. Taking time for her to be ready, but she wanted to feel all the desire in his eyes, and she saw it yesterday. She saw how his eyes became darker, how his hand gripped her so strong as he did not want to let her go. And all of this made her feel wanted, made her feel desirable.

And if yesterday they had a condom, they would have sex. She is anxious about this. She is a little afraid, but she wanted, she wanted to feel all.

She knew that if anything happens, he will stop. He will no force anything. He doesn’t care just for himself, infect, Dany was sure that Jon will think of her first. And this makes her heart and body warm for him.

Dany is over the school for this year, she is on vacation, and she had all free time for her. She usually passes the day with Sansa or Arya, but today she decides to be in her house.

Ghost was running in the room like a beast, jumping on the sofa and back to the ground, his stamina seems that has no end, the run Jon gave him in the early morning did nothing to ease him. When he started to destroy the cushions of the couch, Dany sent him to her bedroom.

She tried to teach him that this behavior was not accepted, but he did not give her mind, so she decides that he needs time alone, and put him in her bedroom, she did not have the heart to close the door, so she put a barrier in the door for him not to pass. He whined to her, and she almost gave in with the sound he did and the puppy eye he gave to her.

She knew he will turn her bedroom upside-down, but she needs to clean the kitchen, living room, and the social bathroom. Gods, she needs to take care of her house.

She was cleaning the bathroom when she heard the door open and right after shuting.

“Jon?” She called him.

She was cleaning the countertop of the bathroom when she felt the intruder hands holding her hips. She knew wasn't Jon's hand. Deep down, she understood what was waiting for her. And when she heard his voice, she trembles from head to toes.

“Were you waiting for the bastard to fuck you, sweet sister?”

“What are you doing here, Viserys? Let me go.” She tried to play tough.

“HERE, DAENERYS, HERE IS MY HOUSE! And YOU, you ARE mine! How could you dare to betray me to the cops? Who do you think you are? Uh?”

“You hit me, you are not allowed to hit me. You are not allowed to put your hands on me. Let me go, Viserys, or things going to be worst for you.”

He laughs, gripping her hips even harder and bringing her closer to him.

“Ohhhh, sweet sister, you are so wrong. You passed the night with that bastard, you bitch. You have no morals. And now, sister, you are going to be mine.”

“Viserys, stops, Viserys…” The tears started to fall on her face, and she started to try to get off his grip, hitting her head on his, he groaned in pain and hit her back.

“You want wild, right? You will get it.”

“STOP, Viserys. STOP!”

He ripped her dress and pants and opened his zipper.

Dany closed her eyes for a moment. She had nothing to bit him, and she knew she had no scape. She just wanted everything to end fast. He pushed her, and she bit her head in the mirror in front of her, given her a little opening in her face. She did not care for her this, what she was expecting to happen was much worst.

She prayed for all the Gods she did not know. She had nothing last. She just waited for the pain, that eventually came but was brief and cut out. And when she opened her eyes, her brother was on the floor, screaming in pain, blood in his balls, and Ghost was with his teeth there.

She was crying, but she never felt so relieved in her whole life. This small white furball that was with her for not even 24 hours was her savior. And them, Viserys threw Ghost so hard that he flew and hit in the wall. And Dany could only catch herself scream, “run, Ghost, run…”

Viserys was still on the floor, screaming, and Ghost was coming for him again.

Dany runs away from there, calling Ghost to come with her. She took a towel that was hung there and ran to the Stark House, her safe harbor.

She was crying, bleeding, and screaming. She looked back and saw that Ghost was running after her, he was limping, and his mouth was with blood, Visery’s blood.

When she came there, Cat was the first to catch her.

Dany was shaking and crying. She could not speak what had occurred. But for the nature of her clothes, Cat comprehended correctly what happened.

Cat took her to Sansa’s room and asked Sansa to leave. Sansa wanted to argue about it, but Cat was serious, left no place for questions.

She gave Dany a shower and put clean clothes on her, Dany was still shaking, and she couldn't look at Cat's eyes.

Cat sat down on Sansa’s bed, pulling Dany to her, holding her. “Shhhh, Dany. I’m not your mother, but please, be here with me, let just be, ok? Love you, sweet girl.” She holds Dany for minutes away.

“Ghost…. He, he is hurt, he-he needs care. He saved me!”

Cat got up, called Arya, and asked her to take care of Ghost, and she asked her to call Ned. Ghost could be proof of something.

They were laid down on Sansa’s bed when she heard a knock on the door. Cat got up to see that was Jon, but Dany said quietly.

“I don’t want to see him.”

“Ok. Do you want to see someone else?”

“I want Ghost to be ok.”

“Ok, dear, can I go out to talk with them?”

Dany nod and stayed there.

________________________________________________________

JON

Jon was working when Ned came to him, with a hurry and scarred face, he did not knock, which was really unusual.

“What’s happening, father?”

“Let’s go home, Jon. Something happened to Dany, I don’t know what was exactly, but I have a feeling that was nothing good, and that Viserys in involved.”

Jon did not say a word and passed running to go to his house.

He heard when Ned pass through his secretary and asked for her to call his lawyers to go to his home.

…

When Jon came home, he saw Ghost with blood and walking weird. He was whining in Sansa’s arms.

“Where is Dany?”

“In my room.”

He did not wait for a second and run there when his mother-aunt came out and said that now was not the best moment, that Dany wanted to be alone.

WHAT THE FUCK?

“But…” He wanted to deny. He could not believe that Dany did not want him with her.

“Just respect her.”

He came down and took Ghost on his arms.

“Seems like he was the hero of the day,” Sansa told him.

Jon hugged Ghost, and cried looking at the dog.

“I think he needs a vet.”

“Was Viserys?"

Sansa just nods, and Jon ran to Dany’s house.

Robb was there and started to rush over Jon, “What are you going?”

“kill him.”

“Jon… Jon…”

Jon did not listen to him. And Robb called Ned to go with them.

They were just after Jon but couldn't catch him. The fire that was in his eyes was blinding him and apparently was deafening him too.

Jon just kicked the door and saw the blood trails coming from the bathroom to the kitchen, and he followed, seeing all the mess that was there, all of this making his anger boil even more.

“Viserys!” He shouts to him. “Viserys!”

“Oww… look who came here. I think you are a little late to play the hero.”

Jon could not even listen to his voice, he could not even see his face, and he rushed over him.

“There is no honor left to defe…”

And Jon’s fist met Visery’s flesh. He tried to dodge but was in vain. His fist hit him hard, making Viserys fall on the floor. Jon was right above him, pushing him over and over, letting no place for Viserys to react or even say anything.

Visery's face was covered in blood, and Jon could not stop. His anger made him lost all of his sense, until he felt Robb’s hands on him, and on reflex, Jon punched Robb too, but Ned was close and held Robb in place.

Robb and Ned took Jon away from Viserys, that was unconscious on the floor.

Jon was not even breathing right. When he came back to his reasoning he was sitting on the couch with Ned and Roob by his side holding him.

“Did I kill him?”

“No,” Robb said, “but I don’t know for how long.”

“We need to call an ambulance,” Ned said.

“He does not deserve to live.”

“He does not, but this is not something that I or you have to decide.”

Robb gave him a glass of water, but Jon did not take it. He just fell in a breakdown, crying without stop, and rumbling over and over how much Dany did not deserve this.

Ned pulled him to a hug and said he needs to stay strong for her, and that he will be there for him as long as he lived.

Ned remembered that he needs to take care of Ghost, that Dany had asked this, and that he would take care of the mess with Viserys.

...

When he came home, Cat was in the living room.

“Who is with her?”

“She does not want anyone, please respect her, Jon. She asked for you to take care of Ghost.”

Jon took Ghost, he licked his face, and Jon whispered for him, “Thank you, bud.” And hugged him again, “I will take care of you, ok? We take care of each other.” Ghost whined but licked his face again. Jon understood his message, he was in pain, but he is taking care of Jon in his own away. And that’s is exactly what Jon is going to do for him too. He is in pain, and he can’t take care of Dany now, but he will take care of their dog.

Before he leaves, Arya came to clean his hands that were all bruised with the punches he gave to Viserys. His blood was so hot that he wasn’t feeling any pain. And his head was spinning thinking of Dany.

Sansa came with a clean shirt for him to change.

…

He took Ghost to the vet, and his heart shattered how the dog cried while the vet was examining him. Ghost broke his pawn, but he will be alright. Now he needs to stay quiet, with his left rear paw immobilized, and after one weak, he is going to need to do some physiotherapy. Jon had promised him that he will help him to recover.

...

He back to his home with Ghost in his arms, and his house was full of people. There were police, investigators, lawyers, and he knew that an ambulance already had come to take Viserys to the hospital.

Everyone was telling their versions of the stories, and he will be next. He knew he will be charged for assault, but he did not even care at the moment. All he wanted now is that nobody interrogates her.

Ned was speaking with everyone. He should be a lawyer. He knows how to deal with this situation. And he was thankful for his uncle, that some time was more a father for him that he could imagine how a father would be.

Ned wanted to collect all evidence to prove what Viserys did, and he did everything that he could.

Jon talked with the police and lawyers. Ned convinced them to wait another time to talk with Dany and had compromised himself about it.

…

Everyone was gone, and Jon was pacing in his room without stopping anxious to see her. Cat was with Dany almost the entire day. When she left Sansa’s room, she told him that Dany had taken some medicine and was sleeping.

Was already late at night. Almost everyone was in their room. Tonight, Sansa was in Arya’s room.

He could not wait any longer and he decides to see her. He entered quietly inside the room and saw that she was sleeping, she had a bruise in her head, and he could see the purple one in her wrist.

He came closer and took away a lock of her hair that was in her face. He just wanted to hold her tight and say that everything is going to be alright, that he will do everything to make her happy, to make her feel good. All he wanted was to take her pain away, to enjoy the good side of life with her. She deserves these much.

He was sitting on the floor, just caring for her head and hair, with so much tender and love. And he could stay like this forever, just looking at her.

She opened her eyes and startled put herself away from him.

“Wh-what are you doing here? Get out of here.” Her voice was fragile, and she was almost crying. _Is she afraid of me?_

Jon got up and gave a step back, respecting the distance she wanted. He put his two hands in front of him like he was easing her.

“Is me, Dany, Is me, Jon. I won’t hurt you, Love. I just wanted to know how you are feeling and be by your side a little. I needed to see you.”

“Please, go away. Leave me alone, Jon. Please!” She was shaking and begging him.

Her words hurt him. His world shattered again in the same day.

“Ok, Love. I will.” While he was saying, he was walking back to the door. “I will be in my room, ok? Waiting for when you to want to see me, ok? I love you, Love, don’t forget this.”

He could see that she was crying, and all he wanted was to put her in his arms.

He left the room devasted, he falls on the floor of the hall, crying in silence for her not to hear him. He was with his head on his hands, and he just felt that Ghost came to cuddle in him.

“Thank you, bud, but I think she needs you more.”

He opened the door, just enough for Ghost to come inside, and did not even look and whispered to Ghost, “Please, take care of her, cuddle her, she likes to cuddle.”

And he stayed there, on the other side of the door, just wishing that she could feel his presence, and more than this, that he could comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


End file.
